Clanluna 2
by Andromedanaea
Summary: Earth's Children Crossover: Luna travels 35,000 years back in time to meet Ayla. Luna/Thonolan Sequel to Clanluna
1. Chapter 34: Ranec’s fate

Clanluna

Chapter 34: Ranec's fate

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members:

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
--Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

--Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

--Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

--Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

--Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (13) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

(Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

--**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

--**Quicksilver**- Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

--**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

--**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

--**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

-- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

--**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

--_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

Autumn had brought another visit from Ody with trade goods from the Sungaea Summer Meeting. The Sungaeae had refused to recognize his joining with Aris, so they had been rejoined at the Summer Meeting. Ody gave them the news that Aris suspected that she had been bless, traded for more Clan furs and firestones, then returned to his mate's camp.

The Women-Who-Hunt decided that they preferred to hunt separately from the men for large game, though many couples were starting to go on small hunts together. Both the Women-Who-Hunt and the Men had gone on Mammoth hunts after the Clan Gathering. This was fortunate, because the extra meat would be needed as winter came earlier and harsher than usual.

A pandemic of winter flu swept through Luna's camp of the Clanluna. In spite of the care provided by Ayla, Uba, Iga, Zar and Luna's use of precious potion ingredients, Several of the older members of the Clanluna succumbed. Brun, Grod, Droog and Aba all walked in the Spirit world now.

Luna began teaching the 3rd year material to Ayla, who wouldn't get a choice for O.W.L. options. She had to take the ones that Luna had taken. By now, it had become clear that Ayla was more gifted in Herbalogy, and Potions than Luna, and would one day surpass her. While Ayla continued to struggle with Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms. Now, she'd added Care of Magical Creatures, which Ayla also had a talent for. Divination was more difficult for Ayla and Ancient Runes, Ayla didn't have a knack for at all.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ranec of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi was not having a good year! When the Mamuts decreed at the Summer Gathering that there would be no funeral for Rydag after the mute, ½ Clan boy had died, Ranec realized just how parochial the Mamutoi were and began to wonder if they'd have a funeral for him when he walked with Mut. He'd tried finding comfort in the arms of a young woman, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to Join with her.

And so, Ranec had not returned with the rest of the Lion Camp from the Summer Gathering. Instead, he had decided to make a journey to seek out his mother's people. They had accepted Wymez, perhaps they would accept him?

He'd thought he could make it far enough south to winter with the Sungaea. But, Mut was not with him, He'd passed completely through their territory without finding any of their Camps. Ranec had also miscalculated about the earliness and severity of winter. Not finding people to winter with, He'd made himself a small, crude tent to sit out the winter storms.

The blizzard had come upon him suddenly, He'd barely managed to get the tent up and in the harsh storm, it kept collapsing on him. He knew he was soon to join Mut. Finally, he just gave up. He lay under the collapsed tent as the wind howled and the snow began to accumulate on top of the fallen tent, burying Ranec.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Ranec as a herd of animals trampled him in the Storm.

Then, he really screamed, when it felt like a mammoth stepped on him!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What was that?" asked Luna.

"WHAT?" yelled back Eva, over the howling wind.

The two women had decided to take the sleigh out for a winter hunt when a sudden blizzard hit them. In the blinding snow and howling winds they could barely see each other and definitely couldn't see the lead snorkacks of the team that were pulling the sleigh. Luna trusted that the snorkacks could find their way back to the cave but they'd just hit a rough patch in the snow and run over a large rock buried in the snow, when Luna thought she'd heard a human scream.

"_This woman thinks she heard a scream," _waved Luna, in Eva's face once she'd pulled on the reigns to stop the snorkacks.

"_This woman didn't hear anything," _waved back Eva, in Luna's face.

"_Wait here, this woman is going to go see what we ran over," _signed Luna, as she pulled her wand out of the hood of her parka and lit it.

Eva turned and watched the light of Luna's wand fade into the haze. When she couldn't see it anymore she became fearful. What if her Leader got lost in the blizzard? Eva was currently lost in the blizzard! She could die out here in this storm with no cave to protect her! She pulled the fur blanket on her legs around her for comfort as the blinding snow howled on.

As Luna made her way through the blinding snow, she used the ruts the sleigh's runners had made to retrace her path. She couldn't see them, but she could feel them with her feet. When she thought she might have seen a dark shape on the ground, the knelt to discover a bloody patch of snow that was lumpy. She swished and flicked her wand to levitate whatever was buried under the snow and a hide slid off a man shaped figure. From a foot away, she could see that his chest was caved in. So she put him in a full body bind and continued to levitate him as she tried to return the way she'd come.

Unfortunately, the drifting snow was quickly erasing the sleigh ruts and her footprints. Luna realized that she'd lost the trail completely, when she imagined a dark shape ahead and made for it, hoping it was the sleigh and not an animal.

Eva was relieved when she saw Luna return. They made room to put the man at their feet and Luna cast a warming charm to keep him from getting hypothermia or frostbite.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

When Luna and Eva had returned to the Cave in the middle of the blizzard, levitating an injured man, Uba rushed to Ayla's hearth to help. Once Luna had deposited the man at Zar's hearth, Luna when back into the storm to unhitch the team, leaving the Medicine Women to care for the strange man whose face was even darker than Zar's. After they'd cut his parka, tunic and leggings off the man, Uba realized that it was hopeless.

"_We can't save him,_" signed Uba mournfully, as she saw how badly his chest was caved in. _"He's too badly injured! This Medicine Woman doesn't even know why he's still alive!"_

Ayla nodded her agreement.

"How is he?" asked Luna, in English as she stamped the snow off her feet and shed her parka.

"_We can't save him,"_ replied Uba.

"Why not?" asked Luna.

"Look at his chest," pointed out Ayla. "Too many of his ribs are broken to heal, if you didn't have him in a full body bind, he wouldn't even be able to breathe!"

"All we have to do is vanish his ribs and give him a dose of skelo-grow potion to re-grow them. Then, he'll be fine," said Luna, as she stepped over to Thonlan's hearth and started rooting through her trunk for her potion making supplies. "Here I'll show you how to make it. Uh-oh!"

"_What's wrong?" _asked Uba.

"I don't have all the ingredients," replied Luna.

"_What are you lacking, perhaps we could make substitutes," _signed Ayla.

"I've got everything except powered crocodile tooth and coca leaves," said Luna.

"_Well if you tell me their properties, perhaps we could make substitutes?" _offered Ayla.

In the end, Ayla was able to find a root in her stores that would have similar properties as coca leaves for the potion and Iga had a mushroom that they were able to grind up and substitute for crocodile tooth. But the potion had used up the last of Luna's stores. The few ingredients she had left were not enough to make any potion she could think of. From now on, Luna could offer no more practical demonstrations of potion making.

Ranec had a painful night after Luna vanished his rib cage and the potion grew him a new one.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning, Ranec awoke in a strange cave. He'd had a strange dream about a group of women, including a doe flathead! He realized that he was naked under the softest mammoth fur blanket he'd ever felt. He opened his eyes to a warm cup of tea in front of him. Further away were a blonde woman with her back to him, dishing out food to a man and two children. There was also a cradle that he supposed, contained a baby.

"Thank you," said Renec, in mammutoi, as he sat up and held up his cup of tea. He winced from a pain in his chest and looked down to see that someone had sewn stitches on it, like he was an old tunic that needed mending!"

The family turned at the sound of his voice and Ranec was horrified! The woman had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that were commonplace amongst the Mammutoi. The little girl had the same eyes and hair that was as dark black as Ranec's, though her's was less curly. But the other two were abominations of mixed spirits! The man had 

the same black hair as the girl and dark brown eyes like Ranec's. His skin was almost as dark tan as Ranec's too. The boy had brown hair and eyes like Rydag's!

Once he'd gotten over his initial shock, Ranec's expression softened into a smile.

"You speak Mamutoi?" asked Ayla.

"Yes, I am Ranec of the Lion Camp of the Mammutoi," said Ranec, as he began naming all his ties and held out his hands in greeting.

Ayla waited for him to finish before clasping his hands and naming her ties.

"I am Ayla, Weech and 1st Ranked Medicine Woman of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, born to the Sungaea, adopted by the Clan of the Cave Bear, amongst whom she was the also the 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, mated to Zar, Mother of Durc, Iza, Mariza and Ekwus, and 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts," replied Ayla in the manner that Thonlan had taught her to name ties in Mammutoi, before releasing his hands and pushing him back. "And as the 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, I am ordering you to lay back down and rest! You nearly died!"

Ranec winced in pain as he lay back down. The mixed man came forward, clasped his hands, briefly, and started waving them.

"_This man is_ Zar, _1__st__ Ranked Male Hunter of the_ Abrax Clan _of the _Clanluna,_" _began signing Zar, as he started naming his ties and Ayla translated.

"Wait! How is he saying all that?" asked Ranec.

"He is talking with his hands," replied Ayla. "Clanpeople, the ones you call flatheads, are not able to talk with only sounds, they use their hands. Most mixed people can learn to talk with sounds like the Others, people like you and me. But a few, like my mate, can't say all the sounds of the Other's talk. So I speak sounds for him."

Renec was thunderstruck! Had Rydag been trying to talk with his hands all those years and nobody had recognized it? The mixed child that was deemed too stupid to talk could have talked if only they'd know how to interpret his signs?

"Why you so dark?" asked Durc, in Mammutoi.

"My mother's mate took a journey, far to the south, where he met my mother," explained Ranec. "She was much darker than me."

"'dat like Zar!" said Iza, in Mammutoi, "He mother came from south too!"

When Renec looked around the cave, he realized that these weren't the only mixed members of this Camp and some of them were even pure Flathead! Still, he knew it would impolite to make a big deal out of it. This seemed to be normal for these people.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ranec was amazed at how fast he recovered over the next few days. He met all the members of the Clan as he recovered. He was not surprised that Iga acted like he stunk, when he found out she used to be Sungaea. The Mammutoi and the Sungaea tended to demonize each other. But he was surprised she only communicated by signs.

On the evening after Ayla and Uba finally pronounced him well, the children gathered in the center of the cave and began drumming. He'd known something special was going to happen all day. When the drumming began, he thought it did sound a little similar to the rhythms the Mammutoi used for Mother Festivals.

Still, he was surprised when the adults gathered around the central fire and only drank a sip of bitter tea before the dancing began. Where was the Booza? The dance steps seemed very different from the Mammutoi Mother Festival dances. Still when a Clan woman pulled him out to dance, he accepted her invitation. He, like everyone else, changed partners many times as the dance when on. Then, Ranec began to notice a low pitched hum and a glow coming from the floor of the cave. As the sensation intensified, he felt himself being pulled from the dance by a Clan woman. What was her name again? Ona?

He'd already picked up a few Clan signs. One, in particular, stuck in his memory. He tried it out to see if it was true.

It Was! Ona, knelt, and presented to him!

They'd only given him a Clan-style wrap to wear. Ranec untied it and knelt behind her. He ran his hand in circle on her leather covered back before untying her wrap. Leaning over her, he kissed the back of Ona's neck as he reached around to fondle her chest. When he was ready and brushed his tip against her gates, Ona pushed back onto him, taking him in. Ranec reached around her between her folds to make sure that the Pleasures they Shared were mutual. Although she didn't moan, he could tell when she was peaking and that pushed him over the edge too. When he'd spent himself, he leaned on her back so he could hold her close until he'd softened up and fallen out of her.

Then her pushed her down and rolled her over so he could kiss her mouth. Although Grev never kissed her while Relieving his Needs, Borg had been known to, occasionally, so Ona knew how to respond properly. But Borg hadn't been this good at kissing!

As the mushroom tea enhanced her senses, Ayla began wondering what Thonlan did to make Luna moan so loudly during Pleasures. After she'd pulled him back to his hearth, he made **her** moan that loudly!

Grev was not happy that he'd been picked by Aga. He's wanted to Relieve his Needs with someone closer to his own age. Ona was bad enough! The tea had helped him function for her, but once he got started, he had trouble Relieving his own Needs. So he kept trying, much to Aga's delight.

Brac had a similar experience with Uka.

As Luna reached her climax beneath Zar, she began having visions of Mara and Mariza, several years older, riding on the backs of unicorns. Mariza had Ayla's blonde hair and Dyondar's piercing blue eyes, while Mara had Thonlan's shade of blue eyes and auburn hair that was darker than her dirty blonde, but lighter than Thonlan's brown.

Ika left with Goov, Ovra with Crug, Ena with Vorv, Uva with Broog, Igra with Groog, Uba with Vorn. (There was no rule that a woman couldn't Share Pleasures with her own mate) So, Eva followed their example and took Groob back to their hearth.

Iga was left dancing alone. And since as Clanluna, she had to finish the bowl, she'd gotten a bigger dose of the tea than anyone else. She lost herself to the mushroom and found herself wandering over to Zar's hearth where she helped her acolyte worship her Goddess by Relieving Luna's Needs until they all collapsed from exhaustion!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Ona awoke with the new Man of the Other's Spooning her. If she had been capable, she would have smiled with contentment. Instead, she slipped out of his arms without waking him and prepared a breakfast for him and the others at Zar's Hearth where Ranec had been staying. Ranec, Luna, Zar and Iga awoke around the same time as the children had and as they wandered back from where they had drummed until they fallen asleep, Ona dished out a stew for everybody.

Once their bellies were full, Ona started sneaking glances at Luna.

Finally Luna caught on.

"_What is it?"_ asked Luna.

"_Does the Leader remember when she told this woman that she could choose her own mate?" _ signed Ona.

"Yes, _you chose _Grev _because he was the only single man," _signed Luna.

"_Is it too late for this woman to change her mind?" _asked Ona.

"No. _If you are unhappy at _Grev_'s hearth, you may move to another," _signed Luna.

"_Then this woman chooses him!" _signed Ona, as she pointed a Ranec.


	2. Chapter 35: “Sorry ah got inna fight in

Crippled Hunter- I'm glad you approve. In the future, I will tell what a bad Grev was to Ona as a past thing. . . Starting with this chapter. I could tell you didn't want those to to be together for long. So I found a logical reason for her to have a mate that was closer to her age.

Sorceress – Glad to have you aboard! If you tell me what you liked so far, there may be more of that in the future. Also, as you can see, reviews do influence me. The more people bug me for more, the more I'm inspired to write!

**13figureskater** – Yes, Ranec gets his happy ending . . . who with? Only time will tell . . .

Clanluna

Chapter 35: "Sorry ah got inna fight in the middle of your Black Panther Party"

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (13) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

(Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

--**Ranec **(20) of the Mammutoi, - Other, carver

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

--**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

_Does the Leader remember when she told this woman that she could choose her own mate?" _ signed Ona.

"Yes, _you chose _Grev _because he was the only single man," _signed Luna.

"_Is it too late for this woman to change her mind?" _asked Ona.

"No. _If you are unhappy at _Grev_'s hearth, you may move to another," _signed Luna.

"_Then, this woman chooses him!" _signed Ona, as she pointed a Ranec.

Chapter 35: "Sorry ah got inna fight in the middle of your Black Panther Party"

"_This Leader can't make him be your mate, he's not part of our Clan," _signed Luna.

"What? What's she saying?" asked Ranec.

"She wants you to be her mate," explained Luna, in Mammutoi.

"WHAT? But I hardly know her!" exclaimed Ranec, as Ona cringed.

"_Perhaps he could move to the guest hearth," _suggested Iga. _"Ona could live there too, even though they're not officially mated?"_

"_That's a good idea," _signed Luna, before turning back to Ranec. "The Clanluna suggests that you could move to the guest hearth and Ona could stay with you even though you're not officially mated."

"Look, I apologize for the misunderstanding," said Ranec. "I'm not familiar with your customs. I thought last night was a Mother Festival, like the Mammutoi have. I wouldn't have given her _the Signal_ if I'd known Sharing Pleasures would obligate me to Join with her."

"You're not obligated to do anything," explained Luna. "She's just trying to get away from her current mate, Grev."

"But- But he's just a kid!" exclaimed Ranec.

"_He's a man, but hasn't been one very long," _signed Zar. _"This man doesn't think _Grev _was up to taking on the responsibility of a mate with two children." _

"What?" asked Ranec, as Luna and Iga nodded, in agreement.

"Ona has to have a mate because she's Clan," diverted Luna. "Clan people are unable to perform the tasks of the other gender. She can't leave Grev's hearth unless she has another hearth to go to."

"_You don't have to be her mate, you don't even have to give her the Signal," _signed Iga. _"Just let her cook and take care of you until you leave." _

"_This woman doesn't mind if he gives her the Signal," _added Ona.

Once Luna had translated this exchange, Ranec stared deeply into Ona's eyes for several minutes seeing the silent pleading within.

"Al- Alright," said Ranec. "I'll move to the guest hearth. Ona can stay withme until I continue my journey."

"_And you'll give this woman the Signal?"_ asked Ona, hopefully.

Ranec didn't understand any of that except _the Signal_, and the hope in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then pulled back and smiled at her.

"_This Woman will go get her things!" _signed Ona as she headed to the back of the chamber where the hearths of the lowest Ranked male and the guest hearth were.

Ona began grabbing her possessions and tossing them into the guest hearth next store.

"_What are you doing?!" _demanded Grev, as Ona picked her furs up and tossed them in the next hearth.

"_This woman is not your mate anymore!" _waved Ona. "Luna _said so!" _

"_What! Stop! STOP! STOP!" _waved Grev before cuffing her.

Ranec, who had been watching, charged over and leaped on Grev in a flying tackle! Grev twisted around and pulled Ranec under him so he could beat his head against the floor of the cave repeatedly. The taller, thinner man of the Others was no match of the compact muscular Clan man in a wrestling match.

Zar grabbed Grev's arms and pulled him off of Renec, only to see Grev punched in the gut by the Mammutoi man as soon as he'd regained his footing.

Crug grabbed Ranec and pulled him away from Grev.

"Don't you Ever, **EVER**, let me catch you hitting a woman again!" yelled Ranec.

Zar glanced at Goov and The Mog-Ur rose and followed Zar and Crug as they hustled Grev and Ranec into the chamber used for men's ceremonies. Realizing, they would need a translator, Thonlan kissed Ayla goodbye and followed them back into the cave. The men stumbled around in the dark by memory as they hustled the perpetrators to the circle and forced them to sit. Zar pulled out his firestone and flint. Ranec gasped when zar struck them together and a spark lit up the chamber. Zar was lucky and that single spark was enough to start the tinder and soon the fire was going. By the time the chamber was fully lit, Vorn and Groob had drifted into the room. The rest of the men 

filtered in as Zeen took up a place guarding the entrance to make sure none of the other children or women saw the men's conversation. Zeen had his back to the passage, so he couldn't see them either.

"_MEN DO NOT HIT OTHER MEN! It's not Clan!" _signed The Mog-Ur. _"We may not be _Clan_ anymore, but The Mog-Ur thinks that we can all agree that it's not Clanluna for men to hit other men either." _

There were nods all around as Thonlan translated:

"It is forbidden for men to hit each other amongst our people."

"But it's okay for men to hit women?" shot back Ranec, defiantly.

"Ranec, I agree with you," said Thonlan. "I was born to the Zellandoni, and adopted by the Sharamudoi. Both peoples are Children of the Mother, like the Mammutoi. But Grev and Ona were born Clan. They didn't even know about, much, less honor the Mother before the Clanluna came. Now that we've become a new people, we'll have to have a new way of doing things. I think this new way should include no hitting at all. But even if we all agree to that, there will be times when people who were born Clan, slip into the old ways."

The other men nodded their respect of Thonlan's wisdom.

"_Can we all agree that people hitting each other is not the _Clanluna_ way?" _moved Zar.

"_But men have always disciplined women!" _waved Brac, angrily_. "It's_ Clan!"

"_But we're not _Clan _anymore!" _pointed out Groob.

"_We should probably_, _ban hitting but make the punishment less severe if a _Clan_ man slips up and cuffs a woman_," signed Vorn. _"Cuffing a woman is a lot less serious than fighting one, like _Broud _used to do." _

"_This man doesn't think there should be any punishment at all if a man cuffs his own mate," _signed Crug.

"_This man doesn't think hitting women should be allowed under any circumstances," _signed Groog.

"_This man is perfectly able to express his displeasure at his mate without hitting her," _signed Broog.

"_This man agrees with Broog," _signed Vorv. _"He's never cuffed his mate either." _

"_Men, we've strayed from the topic a bit," _pointed out The Mog-Ur. "Grev _and_ Ranec _were fighting each other. . . What should their punishment be?" _

"Ranec _is not actually a member of the _Clanluna," pointed out Zar. _"So we can't really punish him for breaking our rules . . . especially if we haven't agreed on what our rules actually are. And _Grev _was only defending his self from _Ranec. _This man thinks no punishment should be given." _

"What's he saying?" asked Ranec.

"That you and Grev should not be punished for fighting," translated Thonlan.

"What about for hitting Ona?" asked Ranec. "Amongst my people not man would dream of being so cowardly as to hit a woman!"

"_This man will show you cowardly, you hyena!" _waved Grev, as Vorn put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but Grev was acting according to the Clan customs that used to rule us," explained Thonlan. We're still trying to figure out what Clanluna customs are."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The meeting broke up without deciding anything concerning violence towards women. When Ranec stepped into the first chamber of the cave, he saw Ona with her two children sitting at the guest hearth, looking at him expectantly. Aga was still sitting at Grev's hearth looking down demurely. Having spent the night with Grev, she'd never left.

Ranec smiled at Ona and gave her a quick kiss before going over to Zar's hearth to gather his few possessions.

"_Why are you still here?" _Grev asked Aga.

"Luna _said this woman could have you as a mate," _explained Aga. _"She's going to have _The Mog-Ur _perform the mating tonight!" _

Grev gritted his teeth in frustration!

While Ranec was gathering up his knifes, spears and the bloody remains of his tunic, leggings and parka (his clothes were decorated with bone beads that were salvageable), Ranec spotted something strange at Zar's hearth. It appeared to be a couple of leather flaps with a stack of some unknown material between them. The stack had a leather strap tied around it with a shiny stone fastener. Overcome with curiosity, Ranec fiddled with the buckle until he figured out how to undo it.

As soon as he did so, the book snapped at him! Ranec backed away as the book continued to try to bite him until, finally, he had to take refuge by standing on a ledge where the book couldn't get him!

Seeing his predicament, Ayla leapt back to her hearth to rescue him. Since she was learning Care of Magical Creatures, Luna had loaned her the 1st year textbook on the subject. Although Ayla and Iza didn't have trouble with _the Monster Book of Monsters_, the other members of their hearth were not so lucky. As a result, Ayla had to keep the book tied shut when she wasn't reading it.

Ayla stroked the book until it calmed down then refastened the belt around it.

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Ranec.

Ayla held it up so he could read the title, before remembering that he didn't know how to read.

"This is where some of my Weech knowledge comes from," explained Ayla, in Mammutoi.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

That night, Grev and Aga were mated. Supposedly, Grev was not being punished for fighting, but you couldn't tell it from his expression during his mating. With Grev and Aga in seclusion, there were no new incidents between him and the visitor.

Ona's wealth had dramatically increased by living at the guest hearth! Last fall, Grev had picked more meat as his share of the hunts instead of hides. As a result, Ona had been using scraps to try to enlarge the winter clothes of her children. Once she'd moved to the guest hearth, the other women gave her enough hides that she could now make new tunics, boots, leggings and parkas, not only for both her children, but for herself and Ranec too. Ranec started carving gifts for each of the women who had given them supplies.

When they were Sharing Pleasures, Ona would make fake moans during the valleys, just to bother Grev by letting him know how much she enjoyed Relieving Ranec's Needs. But as she got closer to Relieving her own Needs, she'd go silent and her breathing would get deeper and faster as she lost herself in Ranec.

It was the longest winter any of them could remember. Twice a day, Luna still had to go out and milk the snorkacks, even in blinding snowstorms. Every time she did this, Thonlan feared she wasn't coming back.

Once he'd gotten settled, Renec decide to go into the storage cave that adjoined the first chamber to get Ona some more furs. In the dim torch light, Ranec spotted a couple 

of piles of furs. The one on top was a bear skin with the head still attached. When Ranec grabbed the fur and pulled on it, trying to pick it up, it opened its' eyes and growled at him.

"Aaaahhhh!!" yelled Ranec and he ran back to get his spear.

"_What's wrong?"_ asked Ona as he ran back to their hearth and grabbed his spear.

"There's a Cave Bear in the cave!" yelled Ranec. As he started back to the other cave, Zeen intercepted him.

"No!" yelled Zeen as he wrapped his arms around Ranec's leg.

"Let go! There's a Cave Bear in there!" yelled Ranec as he tried to shake off the boy.

"Ranec, that's _Wintersleeper, _she and Bop live with us_," _explained Luna.

"_She's got a new cub too!" _signed Zeen once he was sure it was safe to let go of Ranec.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Do your people have a taboo against Sharing Pleasures with a- you know a-" asked Ranec.

"a flathead?" finished Thonlan, as Ranec nodded. "Yes, it's probably the biggest taboo amongst the Zelandonii and the Sharamudoi. The Mammutoi are the same way, aren't they?"

"yeah," admitted Ranec, sheepishly. "Did you ever break that taboo?"

"A couple times with Uba," admitted Thonlan. "I think breaking the taboo made it hotter! Why are you asking about this? Are you thinking about becoming one of us?"

"Thinking about it, yes," admitted Ranec.

"You know, Ona is going to insist on Joining with you, if you do," pointed out Thonlan.

"Believe me, that's a good thing, not a bad thing," laughed Ranec. "I just hope I'm up to the responsibility. Can you believe the way she waits on me hand and foot?"

"All the Clan women are that way," replied Thonlan. "It's so bad that amongst the Clan a woman has to Share Pleasures with ANY man who asks her. The Clanluna has tried to change that and make it so the women know that can say, no. But I don't think any of them, besides Luna believe it."

"Really," said Ranec, as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, even with Clanluna's reforms and a female Leader, men are still all headmen here," said Thonlan.

After finishing his conversation with Thonlan, Ranec walked straight up to Luna and announced that he wanted to join the Clanluna.

That night, Ranec was adopted into the Clanluna and mated to Ona.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Grev was relieved when his period of isolation with Aga had ended. When he had been mated to Ona, she had constantly tried to offer her the benefit of her older year by giving him advice. Grev found it annoying. But if Grev though Ona was a nagging harpy, she was nothing compared to Aga! She was old enough to be his mother and treated him like a child! Her disapproval took away his needs.

After he saw Ona mated to Ranec, Grev followed Groob and Eva back to their hearth.

"_Is there something this man can do for you, _Grev?" asked Groob.

"_This man would like your permission to Relieve his Needs with your mate," _asked Grev, politely.

Note: Anyone have a copy of TMH and know the long version of Ranec's ties? I'd like the same for Thonolan too.


	3. Chapter 36: transfigured detention

Clanluna

Chapter 36: transfigured detention

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (13) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

(Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi)

--**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

After he saw Ona mated to Ranec, Grev followed Groob and Eva back to their hearth.

"_Is there something this man can do for you, _Grev?" asked Groob.

"_This man would like your permission to Relieve his Needs with your mate," _asked Grev, politely.

Chapter 36: transfigured detention

"_T__his man doesn't mind," _signed Groob.

Grev got a gleeful look in his eye, the Clan equivalent of a smile, as he gave Eva _the Signal. _He'd given her _the Signal_ before, when he was in manhood training and she was still a girl, but Groob had interrupted them before he gotten to have her. Now, they were both adults. He'd given her _the Signal_, and as a woman of the Clan, she **HAD** to 

comply. Eva looked at him, shocked for a second before kneeling for a second. Then she got back up and looked him in the eye.

"No." said Eva.

Grev couldn't believe his eyes! He gave her _the Signal_ again.

"No!" said, Eva, more insistently.

"_You can't say: _No!" waved Grev, furiously._ "You're a woman! When a man gives you the signal, you HAVE to comply!" _

"_This woman says: _No!" replied Eva. "Clanluna_ says that a woman doesn't have to Share Pleasures with anyone, even her mate, unless she wants to and this woman does not want to Share Pleasures with YOU!" _

"_This man has changed his mind," _signed Groob. _"This man withdraws his permission for you to Relieve your Needs with his mate." _

"_You stupid Woman! You ruined everything!" _waved Grev before punching Eva in the face, hard.

"Grev!" yelled Luna as she strode over to Groob's hearth. _"This Leader saw what you did!" _

"_But this man gave her the Signal and she said: _No!" protested Grev.

"_She has a Right to say: _no!" replied Luna, before pulling her wand from behind her ear. _"You don't have the right to hit a woman for any reason!" _

Luna waved her wand and turned him into a toad.

"Oh! _This _Weech_ didn't mean for you punishment to be fatal!" _signed Luna when she saw Grev was going sluggish from the cold.

She waved her wand again, and turned Grev into a mouse.

"Hoot!" hooted, Ansalong, happily, when she saw her mistress had made her a treat!

The owl hunted mice that took refuge in the cave during the winter and got into the Clan's stores. To her, Grev was just another mouse. She silently swooped down to pounce on Grev, the mouse.

Seeing Grev's immanent demise, Luna waved her wand again. Ansalong, the owl collided with Grev the penguin!

"_That's better!" _signed Luna after putting away her wand. _"MEN DO NOT HIT WOMEN! Until you learn your lesson, this _Weech_ has put you in detention. Now if you're a good _Pengy,_ maybe, just maybe, this _Weech _will change you back." _

Grev the penguin, glared at Luna before waddling back to his hearth.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Clanluna were starting to get cabin fever from the long winter. So when the storm finally broke, everyone put on their parkas to go outside. Ena and Eva helped Ayla and Luna milk the snorkacks, before harnessing up the geldlings to the sleigh, so they could go on a winter hunt. Ayla, took Ura, Iza and Ugra out to look at animal tracks, While Luna took Zeen on a broom ride. Zar took the boys out for a short winter hunt.

Grev forlornly watched his brother and the boys as they walked away from the cave. He really wished he could join them. He waddled over to the bank of the river. It was frozen solid and the wind had blown bare patches in the snow that accumulated on top of the ice. Suddenly, Grev tripped and found himself sliding down the bank of the river on his belly. Once he'd gotten back on his feet. Grev realized that he'd enjoyed his slide. He waddled over to a bare patch on the frozen river. Through the ice, he could see the shadow of a fish, frozen into the water. The fish look really good to Grev. Normally, he wouldn't dream of cutting a frozen fish from the ice. It was too much work when they had plenty of meat stored in the cave. But Grev found himself craving fish right now. He began pecking at the ice, trying to get to the fish.

When the next storm came on, Ena and Eva relied on the snorkacks to guide them home. Luna saw the storm coming and warned Ayla in time to get the girls in. But Zar and the boys had wandered too far from the cave and didn't make it back before the storm hit.

Grev was pecking at the frozen fish when he became aware of the blinding snowstorm. After waddling over to the river bank, he realized it was too steep for him to climb as a penguin. Not that he really minded the storm. But his Clan memories told him it was death to stay out in a blizzard. Grev squawked his distress. But he knew no one could hear him over the howling winds. So he waddled upstream, where he knew the banks were less steep. Once he'd gotten out of the river, Grev started waddling back to the cave. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to navigate in the blinding snow.

After a while, he came upon Zar, Boov, Broov and Durc huddling under an overhanging rock from the storm. They must have gotten lost in the blinding snow. But Grev knew the way back to the cave. He squawked at them.

"Grev!" cried Durc.

Grev squawked again and swung his beak towards the cave.

"_This boy thinks he's trying to show us the way back to the cave!" _signed Boov.

(What's that Lassie? Timmy fell in a mine?)

Zar and the boys held hands so they wouldn't lose each other as they followed the penguin through the blinding snow. They were almost back, when they came upon, Luna and Ayla holding hands as they held up their lit wands, searching for Zar and the boys. The group followed Grev back to the cave where Uba made them eat soup until she was sure they would all survive their ordeal.

Grev gagged on the soup. He wanted fish, dammit!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Groob didn't like that his mother was mated to Grev. But it had been her choice. Luna said the women could choose their own mates. He regretted giving Grev permission to Relive his needs with Eva and was grateful that she didn't blame him for Grev's attack on her and that she still want to be his mate after that. But Groob still worried about his mother. What if Luna didn't change him back? How would that strange bird provide for Aga? A blast of cold air drew Groob's attention to Grev the penguin, nosing his way past the barrier they put over the cave's entrance to keep the winter storms out. Ever since his transformation, Grev had been spending a lot of time outside. He did seem to mind the harsh winter storms and this winter was worse than any in memory. Groob watched the strange bird waddle to the back of the cave, where his hearth was, and how Aga was brushing the snow out of the feathers of the flightless bird.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The long winter gave them extra study time. Ranec was making excellent progress on learning the Clan _signs_. Since Ayla had finished reading _the Monster of Monsters_, Luna had starting filling in the gaps, with the magical creatures that weren't in any of the Care books she'd used at Hogwarts. Iza and Ura were the newest ones to begin learning how to read, write and do math. The other children and Thonlan were making good progress on their studies.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

As it turned out, when the late spring finally arrived, to melt the snow, Luna decided that Grev had learned his lesson and restored his humanity.

Since the winter hunts had maintained their supply of meat, Ayla convinced Luna that gathering was a more important task for the women. So the women went out daily for spring greens under Ayla's and Uba's direction while Iga helped the women spot edible mushrooms.

Spring had meant everyone had shed their winter tunics, leggings, boots and parkas, in favor of Clan style wraps. But Iga unveiled a surprise she had worked on during the winter. It was a strapless, leather, mini-dress! She'd based the design on some of Luna's cloth skirts and dresses. All the women and girls who were at least part Other, admired it and got Iga to promise to help them make one of their own, next winter. A women's summer style for the Clanluna had been born.

Once the initial burst of spring green had passed, the women continued to gather. But now the women-who-hunt had time for hunting.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"_What are you doing?" _demanded Durc.

"Ugra's _trying to teach me to use a spear-thrower,"_ signed Ura.

"_You- You touched a spear!" _signed a very shocked, Durc.

"Luna _said we could," _defended Ugra.

"_But- But that's not a woman's weapon!" _waved Durc, angrily. _"Women-who-hunt are only allowed to use slings, bows and baby spears!"_

"Luna _said that women-who-hunt can use any weapon they want now," _signed Ura.

"_We'll just see about that!"_ waved Durc as he grabbed Ura by the hair and drug her back to the cave.

"Oww!" squealed Ura, as Durc drug her back to cave.

"_What's going on here?" _demanded Ayla.

"_She and _Ugra _were using men's spears and were trying to use a spear thrower!" _accused Durc.

"Durc, _you let go of her this instant!"_ scolded Ayla.

"Luna _said we could!" _protested Ura.

"No, _she didn't!"_ countered Durc.

"Yes Durc, _she did," _confirmed Ayla. "Ura _you can go back and practice with_ Ugra. _This woman needs to talk to _Durc."

Once Ura had gone, Ayla turned to her son.

"_Now _Durc, _you need to learn to be nicer to _Ura, _if you want to mate her someday_" signed Ayla.

"_It doesn't matter how this boy treats her," _signed Durc. _"She has to mate me anyway." _

"_Not necessarily," _replied Ayla.

"No, _she HAS to!" _reiterated Durc. _"We brought her into this _Clan _to be my mate! You told me that _Brun _made the agreement when this boy was a baby!" _

"Yes, _it's true that _Brun _did make that agreement," _confirmed Ayla. _"But that was before _Luna _became leader and we stopped being _Clan. _Women get to choose their own mates amongst our people now. And if you don't start being nicer to her,_ Ura _is going to choose someone else to make when she becomes a woman!" _

Durc was floored. All his life he'd know he would one day mate the ugly, deformed, girl, Ura. He hadn't considered the possibility that she might be able to mate someone else!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_Leader _Luna?"

"_How may this Leader help you?" _signed Luna, recognizing that Ranec wanted to speak to her in her capacity as Leader.

"_This man has decided not to continue his Journey. He wants to be a member of the _Clanluna," signed Ranec, formally. _"If _Ona _still wants this man to be her mate, he has no objection." _

"_This Leader was counting on you going with us to the _Sungaea_ Summer Meeting," _Stated Luna. "_How about if we proceed with your adoption, but delay your mating until after we return from the _Sungaea _Summer Meeting? You and _Ona_ would have to miss the beginning of the _Clanluna _Summer Meeting while you are in isolation?" _

"_That sound acceptable," _agreed Ranec .

After it had been explained to Goov and Ona, The Mog-Ur went back into his chamber to meditate on Ranec's totem.

Ayla was sitting outside the cave teaching Iza how to make baskets when the bushes parted to reveal Zeen, followed by an enormous male Cave Bear!

"Zeen!" gasped Ayla.

"_He followed me home," _signed the ½ Clan boy. _"This boy thinks he's Wintersleeper's mate!"_

"_Well then, take him back where you found him!" _signed Ayla. "Zeen, _you should know the dangers of interacting with wild animals. He doesn't think we're his cubs like Wintersleeper does!" _

"Yes, Ayla," said Zeen, as he led the Cave Bear back into the forest.

"Hey, look! Ody's here!" called out Eva.

Ayla turned to greet her cousin as he gaped in shock at watching Zeen walk away with a strange bear.

In the evening, the whole Clan gathered together for Renec's adoption. _Wintersleeper, _who was wondering when dinner would begin, nuzzled various members of the Clan, along with her cubs. Goov emerged from the cave in his bearskin cloak, flanked by his acolytes, Zar and Zeen. As soon they appeared, the three Cave Bears charged Zeen and knocked the boy down.

"_Not now, Wintersleeper, this boy has to play acolyte." _

"_This acolyte thinks you could help best by keeping them undercontrol," _offered Zar.

Goov nodded his agreement.

"_This Man's named is: _Ranec," announced The Mog-Ur as he drew a line of red ochre on the man's forehead.

He handed the bowl back to Zar then, took a second and drew a sign on Ranec's chest, the same one he'd seen his predecessor draw on Luna.

"Ranec's _totem is: _Snorkack!"

Finally, Renec was marked with the mark of a hunter at the base of his throat.

The bears were overjoyed when the people-cubs stopped standing around and the feast began. They went from person to person begging for hand-outs, before returning with Zeen to the Cave. Men's and Women's Ceremonies were held that night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next afternoon, after every one had recovered from the previous night's ceremonies, Ody spread out a skin with his trade goods.

There were 20 knives of exquisite quality. Each with a hand carved wooly rhino horn handle.

"_So what have you got to trade?" _asked Ody. _"You, of course, know, this man will want more firestones and some of those wonderfully soft Clan furs!" _

"_Well, we've still got a few mammoth furs left," _announced Ayla as she up rolled a whole mammoth hide, tanned with the fur, still on it.

"Wow! Just- Wow!" exclaimed Ody as he examined the soft fur. _"This man is certain he will be able to get a lot for these at the Summer Gathering! It's too bad their so heavy this man would only be able to carry one!" _

"_Actually, some of us are planning to attend the _Sungaea_ Summer Gathering before we have our first _Clanluna_ Summer Gathering," _signed Luna. _"We could bring as many of them as you want and you could trade them for us." _

"_That would be great!" _exclaimed Ody. _"What else have you got?" _

"_How about these?" _asked Ranec as he set down a handful of his carvings.

"_These are beautiful!" _exclaimed Ody, as he examined the carved Lunis (Goddess statues), spoons, and even spear-throwers that Thonlon had helped him make.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once they had packed and Ody had described to Luna how to get to the Sungaea Summer Meeting. Luna apparated there and back quickly to make certain, before making a portkey, that would take them there. They all felt a pull on their navels as the subset of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna who were attending, were whisked away to the Sungaea Summer meeting.


	4. Chapter 37: Sungaea: 2 years later

**Cripled Hunter** -"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Now that we have a baby Bop, Do we get a B.J. and a Barney?"

A: Darn it! You spoiled that joke! ;-) (feel free to offer names for future bears)

**Cincin** – as you've seen I've made the Sons of Broud the villains. I can't reform them yet until someone is ready to take their place. But at least they're not as bad as their father.

Clanluna

Chapter 37: Sungaea: 2 years later

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

The members Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna who are traveling to the Sungaea Summer Meeting

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

(Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) – Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

**Ranec **(20) – Other, carver, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

Once they had packed and Ody had described to Luna how to get to the Sungaea Summer Meeting. Luna apparated there and back quickly to make certain, before making a portkey, that would take them there. They all felt a pull on their navels as the 

subset of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna who were attending, were whisked away to the Sungaea Summer meeting.

Chapter 37:

"Sungaea! Sungaea!"

"What is it, my child," asked the one-who-serves-the-Mother for the Bison camp of the Sungaea.

(Pant!) "I was about to (Pant!) go hunting and had just (Pant!) stepped outside the Gathering when I saw (Pant!) this woman appear out of (Pant!) thin air with an eagle perched on her head!" panted the out of breath young man. "At first I thought I was seeing a vision of the Mother! The eagle screeched at me then she spun around and disappeared before my eyes! Then she reappeared with a whole bunch of people including that Andromedanaea who was banished two years ago for Sharing Pleasures with flatheads and that Weech woman from her camp with the Cave Lion on her head!"

"Calm down, I'm certain you're mistaken about them appearing out of thin air," assured the Sungaea. "Take me there and show me."

When they arrived in the spot outside the camp, a crowd was starting to gather. Luna had on a purple sundress and green trainers, with her eagle hat on her head. Iga had her Clanluna style, strapless, leather, mini-dress on. The others had a Clan–style wraps on, with Ayla wearing her Lion-headed hat.

Luna and Ayla both had their wands out and were working together to raise the teepee. They'd levitated the poles into place and Luna used a Lashing Charm to tie them together.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Ayla as the two Weeches levitated the outer skin of the teepee onto the poles.

Ayla held it in place, while Luna silently performed the more complex Charm to fasten it in place.

The Sungaea was shocked at what she was seeing! She gathered her strength and stepped forward.

"I give you Greetings in the name of the Mother, Gaea," said a 40-year-old redhead with streaks of gray and green eyes, like Iga's. "I am the Sungaea of the Bison Camp of the Sungaea, daughter of Clytemestalchmene, born to the hearth of Hereclegyptus, mother of Atlasarpendon, Medusarieade and three others who have returned to the Mother."

Luna took the woman's hands and named her ties as Thonlan had taught her.

"In the name of the Mother, I accept your greetings," began Luna, in Sugaean. "I am Luna Lovegood, Leader of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Weech, Daughter of Selene Malfoy, born to the Hearth of Xenophilius Lovegood, Widow of Creb one-eye, greatest of all the Mog-Urs of the Clan of the Cave Bear, Mate of Thonlan, Mother of Zeen and Mariza, friend of the Owl, Ansalong and the Cave Bears, _Wintersleeper, _Bop, and _Honeylover, _protected by the Spirit of the Snorkack."

"SCREEEE!" said Luna's hat.

"I am Ayla, Weech and 1st Ranked Medicine Woman of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, born to the Sungaea, adopted by the Clan of the Cave Bear to the hearth of Creb one-eye, Greatest of all The Mog-Urs, amongst whom she was the also the 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, mated to Zar, Mother of Durc, Iza, Mariza and Ekwus, and 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Protected by the Spirit of the Cave Lion," said Ayla when it was her turn to name ties.

"ROAR!" said Ayla's hat.

"_I am Clanluna, One-who-Serves-the Mother-Luna for the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Daughter of Medeariadae of the Sungaea, born to the hearth of Perseusilvanus of the Sungaea, mate of Groog, Mother of Griga, Wilmar, and two others who have rejoined the Mother, and 3__rd__ Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts." _Signed Iga after briefly clasping hands with her counterpart.

"I am Groog of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Son of Gara of no Clan, Mate of the Clanluna, 3rd Ranked male Hunter, Protected by the Spirit of the Megaceros," said Groog.

"I am Thonlan of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Son of Marthona of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii, born to the hearth of Wilomar of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii, adopted to the Sharamodoi, widower to Jetamio of the Sharamudoi, Mate of Luna, Leader and Goddess of the Clanluna, 9th Ranked male Hunter, Protected by the Spirit of the Cave Lion," said Thonlan.

"I am Ranec of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Son of M'buna of the !Poy people, born to the hearth of Wymez of the Fox Hearth of the Mammutoi, Protector and betrothed to Ona, Protected by the Spirit of the Snorkack," recited Ranec, in Mammutoi when it was his time.

"I'm Iza. Ayla's my mama. We live at Zar's hearth. I rode on the back of a unicorn!" said Iza as she grasped the Sungaea's hands.

"Me Griga," said Griga, as she slapped the Sungaea's hands.

"I am Ugra of the Abrax Clan of the Clanluna, daughter of Uva, born to the hearth of Vorv, protected by the Spirit of the Owl," said Ugra as she tried her best to seem grown up.

"And you know me, Odyseusarpedon of the Smilodon Camp the Sungaea, Mate of Ariadneris of the Smilodon Camp, who had brought the boy, Hectoremus, to my hearth, I am also the son of Claitemestralexasisis of the Megaceros Camp, born to the hearth of Agamemnonestor. . . not that anyone's counting . . " joked Ody, at the woman who had been his redfoot.

Once the introductions were out of the way, the Sungaea from Bison Camp turned the subject back to the magic she had seen Luna and Ayla performing earlier.

"How- How did you make that skin float up into the air?" asked the Sungaea of Bison Camp. "Can you teach me your magic?"

"Let's see," said Luna as she handed her wand to the Sungaea. "Give it a shake."

The Sungaea did, but nothing happened.

"Sorry, you're a not a Weech," said Luna, as she snatched back her wand.

"Well, I'm certain the council of Sungaeae will want to speak with you," mused the Sungaea. "Are you here for the whole Summer Gathering?"

"No, we just came to do a little trading and meet with your Leaders," replied Luna.

"Trading! That reminds me! I need to get to work!" said Ody, as he gathered up a couple of bundles of trade good and went towards the Trading tent.

"_We should finish setting up the _Teepee," pointed out Ayla.

"_You're right,"_ admitted Luna. "Please excuse us."

Luna swished and flicked her wand to levitate the inner wall of the teepee through the doorway, so Ayla and Iga could hang it while Luna kept it suspended.

Once the teepee was up, they began moving their things in that Luna had previously enlarged.

"_Can this girl go explore?" _signed Ugra.

"_Yes, as long as you stay out of trouble," _admonished Iga.

"Yea!" squealed Ugra, as she ran to the cluster of tents that formed the Sungaea Summer Gathering.

In spite of being the ½ Clan daughter of two ½ Clan parents, Ugra was shaped like a 10-year-old girl of the Others. The only visible hint of her Clan heritage was the Clan-brown shade of her hair and eyes. Ugra gaped at the strange sights as she slowed her pace to a walk. She'd never seen so many people before, even at the Clan Gathering. And every single one of them had either Blonde hair that matched Ayla's or red hair that matched Clanluna and Griga's.

"Is it true you came here with the Mother?" asked a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"No, we left my mother and her mate back at the cave," replied Ugra.

"Not your Mother, **THE Mother**," said the girl. "You know, Gaea, the Mother-of-Us-All? The Goddess?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Ugra. "Clanluna says she is, and Luna's mate, Thonlan, agrees with her. But I can barely remember the time before we lived in Luna's Clan. Sure, she can do some things that nobody else can do, but she's teaching them to Ayla and some of the others. Even their children, Zeen and Iza can do things the rest of us kids can't do."

"Like what?" asked the girl.

"Zeen likes to ride on the backs of Cave Bears," said Ugra. "Sometimes he lets us ride with him!"

"Oh come on," protested the girl. "I don't believe you! No one can ride on the back of a wild animal!"

"It's true!" protested Ugra. "He's given me rides on both _Wintersleeper_ and her cub, Bop before!"

"Are you saying you've ridden on the backs of two different Cave bears?" asked the girl, incredulously. "I think you're making things-"

When a shadow passed across their faces, both girls looked up at the bird that had made it. They both heard the Eagle cry. But instead of a bird, they saw Luna riding on her broom, her Eagle hat, perched on her head. A murmur was passing through the crowd as more and more people looked up to see her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Luna had attracted a lot of attention with her flight. When she landed at the Teepee, Ayla was waiting for her.

"_Could this _Weech _fly now?" _asked Ayla.

"_Certainly," _replied Luna as she held out the broom for her.

Ayla quickly untied and shed her wrap. Iga was already watching Mariza. She was wearingonly her Lion headed hat as she reached for the broom.

"_Wait a minute . . .You're not naked!"_ accused Ayla. _"This _Weech _thought she had to be naked to fly!"_

Luna giggled. Her prank had been revealed!

"_This _Weech _said it would help you learn to fly," _signed Luna, as she laughed her musical laughter. _"She never said it was required to fly." _

A crowd had followed Luna back to the Teepee, to join the crowd that had already been hanging around the strange Clanluna tent. Many of them were men who were admiring Ayla's revealed beauty. A few women were too.

Ayla grew nervous at the way they were looking at her. Not bothering to get dressed, Ayla straddled the broom and kicked off. In the air, she felt a lot less self conscious about being stared at.

As Luna watched Ayla fly away, the Sungaea from the Bision Camp approached her.

"I have spoken with my sisters, the Sungaeae," explained the Sungaea. "Tomorrow morning we will hear you."

"Thank you," replied Luna. "We'll be there."

As the afternoon progressed the curious crowd continued to pepper the members of the Clanluna with questions. There was also quite a bit a flirting going on, especially directed at Luna, Ayla and Iga. Iga kept close to Ayla, remembering what happened at the Summer Gathering two years ago. She'd reiterated to Ayla that she DID have a right to say: no, and had coached her on how to politely decline an invitation to Share Pleasures. Still, Iga had to rescue Ayla several times from overly zealous suitors.

Aris showed up with her new son, Hectoremus, for the evening meal, allowing Iga and her sister a chance to catch up.

As the sun began to set, Iga approached Ranec.

"_Would you like me to Share Pleasures with you tonight?" _signed Iga, with a smile.

Ranec looked at her and saw that her smile didn't reach her eyes. He could tell her offer came from a sense of duty, not attraction. She still thought of him as Mammutoi.

"No thanks," replied Ranec, in Mammutoi "I think I'll go find a Sungaea girl to have a fling with."

But Ranec was no luckier with any of the other Sungaean women. They looked at him and saw Mammutoi as soon as he opened his mouth. But when they found out who he was, all they wanted to do is talk about Luna. So, in was late at night when Ranec, finally returned to the teepee.

Even though it was very late, Ayla and Luna were just stepping out of the teepee. They'd worn out Thonlan and now wanted to empty their bladders before going to sleep.

"_Hi Beautiful!" _said Ranec, in Mammutoi. It was too dark to see signs properly.

Ayla blushed at his praise while Luna giggled.

When the two women returned from the trenches, holding hands, Ranec was still waiting outside the teepee for them.

"Is there something you need, Ranec?" asked Ayla in Mammutoi.

"Yes, this!" said Ranec as he pulled Ayla into a kiss.

When she felt Ayla, through her hand, responding to Ranec, Luna let go and went back into the teepee to curl up with Thonlan. As she drifted off to sleep, Luna could hear the couple humming and moaning outside the teepee.

Once, he'd felt Ayla get worked up enough, Ranec led Ayla to his sleeping furs. Ayla proved to be enough more skilled a lover than he imagined as she worked him until he fell asleep, his Needs and hers, thoroughly Relieved.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning, Ranec awoke to find a cup on hot tea next to his furs. Ayla was cooking some stew for their breakfast at the fire in the center of the teepee. Looking up, she smiled at him, as he returned it. After drinking his tea, Ranec went to the trenches then returned to find everyone awake and starting to eat.

After Breakfast, the women went to the river to get cleaned up. Once they'd done scrubbing, Luna enlarged her trunk. She pulled out a matching sky blue skirt and blouse for Ayla and an orange-red skirt with red tube top for herself. Iga donned her Clanluna-style dress.

Now that they were cleaned up and the Weeches had resumed their hats, they walked to their meeting with the Sungaeae.

When they entered the tent, there was a group of women sitting in a circle. All of them had Sungaea-style leather dresses that went to mid-calf when they were standing. Although there was no rule that said a man couldn't be One-Who-Serves-the Mother, none of the current Sungaeae was male.

"You wanted to speak with us?" asked an elderly woman with silvery white hair and green eyes. This was the Leader of the Sungaeae, the Sungaea of the Smilondon Camp.

"Yes, perhaps I should start with who I am," began Luna. "I came from a distant time in the far future. I was brought back here by Ayla and the Greatest of all Mog-Urs, Creb. A mog-ur, is similar to one-who-serves-the-Mother amongst the Clan of the Cave Bear, the people you know as, flatheads. The Clan took me in as a member, as they had Ayla, years before, and Creb took me as a mate. Yes, I have Shared Pleasures with a flathead! And I enjoyed it too! Still, while the Clan ARE people, like all people, they are not perfect. When the old Leader of the Clan, was ready to retire, circumstances forced me to assume leadership of the Clan. We soon acquired some mixed members, people who were part Clan and part Other. The Clan is a male dominated society. They do not recognize the Mother. As such, they found it difficult to adapt to life with a female. Leader. After the one you know as: Andromedanaea, joined us. She asked to introduce our Clan to the ways of the Mother by being our One-who-serves-the-Mother. She took the name, Clanluna, as her title. The Clans only hold their Summer Gathering every seven years. Although I had tried to make things easier for the Clan, by only making slow, gradual, changes, it became clear at the Clan Gathering that we were no longer a Clan of what you would call flatheads.

So, we have formed a new people, the Clanluna. Already we have two Clans. Our members include people of the Others like yourselves, Clan people, and mixed people. Some of our people you might mistake for horses. We want only peace between the Clanluna and the Sungaea. After we leave here, we will be having our first Clanluna Summer Meeting. You are welcome to attend. If we are welcome, we will send delegates to your Summer Meetings to trade and socialize. But make no mistake, we DO have full Clan members and mixed members, Ayla's mate is mixed and we both have son's who are mixed. It is not a sin amongst our people for a person of the Others to Share Pleasures with a Clan man or woman. I have Shared Pleasures with more than one Clan man. I enjoyed it! I plan to do it again in the future and I've even been mated to a Clan man! I was not pleased to hear that our Clanluna was exiled from the people of her birth for this. While you are free to run your society the way you want, you WILL treat the members of my people with respect. The other Clan of our people resemble horses. It would be advisable for you to institute a moratorium on the hunting of horses just to be safe. A war between our two peoples would be bad for both sides.

I, Luna, Leader of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna have spoken!"

"SCREEE!" said the hat.

"I see," said the Sungaea of the Smilodon Camp. "Andromedanaea, do you have anything to add?"

"This woman is no longer able to speak our loud, so Ayla will translate for me," said Ayla, as she translated Iga's signs into Sungaean. "This woman is no longer Andromedanaea of the Sungaea, she is Clanluna, One-Who-Serves-Luna for the Clanluna. Although she is too modest to admit this, our leader, Luna, is my mother- No! OUR Mother! No! She's the Mother of us All! Gaea, walking the Earth! That's it, Ayla! Luna is the one that the Sungaea call Mother Gaea, the Earth. This Clanluna believes that she had come to walk amongst us, flimsily disguised as a not-so-ordinary woman, to teach us that our prejudice against the Clan and the mixed people is wrong. This woman has seen her perform many more miraculous feats that those she's done here. She's brought into being new kinds of animals and even made new kinds of people, the Centaurs and Unicorns that make up the other Clan of the Clanluna. She's even brought her mate back from the Spirit world! This woman feels very fortunate to be One-who-Serves-Luna. And if the she must pay the price of never seeing the people of her birth again, this Clanluna would pay it a thousand times over!"

"ROAR!" said Ayla's hat.

"Does Ailalexisis of the Megaceros Camp have any words of her own?" asked the Sungaea of the Bison Camp.

"Do not remember being Ailalexisis," began Ayla. "All life I have been an ugly woman of the Clan. (There were snickers from the Suagaeae that this strikingly beautiful woman could ever be called ugly) I have a mixed son. I would hope that he might be welcome amongst the people of my birth. But I will not expose him to your hatred of the Clan until you have grown past it. I am Ayla of the Clanluna! I renounce any ties to anyone who cannot accept my mixed son and mate!"

"ROAR!" said Ayla's hat.

"Thank you for sharing your piece of the heart of Gaea with us today," said the Sungaea. "We will have to think deeply on your words. Leave us to deliberate."

The three women of the Clanluna turned and left the tent.

As they were walking back to the teepee, Iga suddenly stiffened.

"_What's wrong?" _asked Ayla.

Iga pointed. Through the crowd they could make out the form of Ajaxerxesirius, the man who had raped Iga, two years ago. When Ayla and Luna pulled their wands from behind their ears in unison, Ajaxerxesirius ran!

_Pop!_

Luna apparated to a place in his path. He suddenly found himself running straight towards an angry Luna with her wand pointed at him. She barely wiggled her wand and his hands were drawn to his sides before falling backwards, stiff as a log.

Luna stood over him while Ayla and Iga caught up.

"It's fortunately for you that I was in isolation last time you were at our cave," sneered Luna. "I don't think your punishment was severe enough. If you ever, EVER try to Relieve your Needs with one of my women again, I'll turn you into something unnatural!"

Ayla was snickering, Iga, silently so, as the three women walked off and left Ajaxerxesirius in a full-body bind, there on the ground. It would wear off in a few hours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I got lucky with the Mammoth furs," said Ody. "I found a visiting Mammutoi trader and he was quite pleased to trade this for them."

"_What is it?"_ asked Ayla as she held up one of the clear yellow rocks. _"It feels warm!"_

"They call it: Amber," said Ody, giving the Mammutoi name.

"Amber!" exclaimed Luna in English!

"Wait! This is Amber?" asked Ayla, gleefully.

There were many potions that required various preparations of amber that Luna had been unable to demonstrate because she'd had none when she'd arrived in this time. Ayla's brain began working furiously as she tried to figure out what she could substitute for the other missing ingredients.

"Some of the Mammutoi women make beads out of it and use it for jewelry or to decorate clothes," pointed out Ranec.

"_Well, beads would be a good way to shore them,"_ admitted Luna.

"_But we'd need to save every scrap from the_ bead _making,"_ added Ayla_. "Even_ _powdered_ Amber _can be used in some_ potions."

"_This Woman hadn't thought of that!" _waved Luna. _"There ARE some _potions _that use _Amber!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

By Late afternoon, they were ready to depart. Ody and Aris hugged and kissed their relatives goodbye. Luna ad Ayla had taken down the Teepee and shrunk it.

Luna activated the portkey and they were whisked off to the Clanluna Summer Meeting.

Author's note: on TV would this be considered a "clip" episode?


	5. Chapter 38: Clanluna Summer Gathering b

Clanluna

Chapter 38: Clanluna Summer Gathering begins

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members:

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
--Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

--Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

--Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

--Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

--Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (13) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc?

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem)

--**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, M'buna's son, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

--**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

--**Quicksilver**- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

--**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

--**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

--**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

--**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

-- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

--**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

--_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

By Late afternoon, they were ready to depart. Ody and Aris hugged and kissed their relatives goodbye. Luna ad Ayla had taken down the Teepee and shrunk it.

Luna activated the portkey and they were whisked off to the Clanluna Summer Meeting.

Chapter 38: Clanluna Summer Gathering begins

When they arrived in the Bellapheron Clan's valley, the rest of Abraxas Clan was already there. The Teepees had been set up in the meadow near the beginning of the path that led to the cave.

Luna enlarged their supplies and Ayla helped her erect the last teepee. Once they were done, Ranec approached Ayla.

"Ayla, _would you like to go hunting with me?" _signed Ranec.

"Yes, _that would be nice," _replied Ayla. _"Just let me get my bow." _

After asking Iga to watch Mariza, the two walked away from the Summer Gathering. Ayla with her sling on her belt and a quiver of arrows on her back her bow in hand. Renec had three spears and a spear thrower that he wasn't yet good enough at using yet. Both of them were wearing Clan-style wraps and Ayla had left her hat in Luna's trunk.

After they had gone over a few hills, Ranec turned to Ayla and gave her _the Signal_. Ayla gave him a wide smile at this unexpected Pleasure, before kneeling and presenting like 

a Clan good Clan woman. Ranec knelt beside her and lifted her chin so he could pull her into a kiss. Ayla immediately deepened the kiss and wiggled her rear enticingly.

The Pleasures they Shared were fast and furious. Ayla was very quickly ready for him and was quick to Relieve her Need, pushing Ranec over the edge. When they were done, they curled up together for a while to catch their breath.

"_Are you ready for some hunting now?" _signed Ayla.

She felt Ranec nod behind her because, their bodies were pressed together. She rose to a kneeling position, put her quiver back up her back, and picked up her bow.

"_We should go hunting now," _signed Ayla. _"That is, after all, what we came out here to do."_

"Right," said Ranec in Mammutoi, behind her back, as he picked up his spears. Ayla didn't notice that he was lying.

After walking quietly through the grasses of the steppes, the couple came upon a herd of Aurochs. They stopped just over the hill from them so only their heads were sticking up in view of the herd while they observed them.

"_That one, the young cow," _signed Ayla.

Renec nodded his agreement and set a spear in his spear thrower while Ayla notched an arrow in her bow and crept a few steps forward, just far enough up the hill to get a shot at the herd. When she heard Ranec spring forward, she let fly her arrow, while Ranec ran to the top of the hill and cast a spear. Ayla's arrow hit the cow in the throat wounding it badly, while Ranec's spear over shot the cow and landed in the middle of the herd, slightly nicking another cow, that bellow and set the herd to stampeding in a course orthogonal to them. Ranec didn't mind. He'd already bagged the prey he'd come out here for.

The cow Ayla had wounded, ran away with the rest of the herd and they lost sight of it. Ayla ran to where the cow had been when she hit it and looked at the ground. The blood from the wound was on the ground and looking in the direction of the fleeing herd, she could see that her cow had left a trail of blood for them to follow. She set off jogging at a comfortable pace as Renec ran to retrieve his cast spear, then, caught up with her. While they couldn't hope to catch up with the herd, they could see that their cow was falling behind the herd as it continued to leave a bloody trail.

The rest of the herd was out of sight, by the time cow had slowed enough, that the couple get in another try. Stopping for a second, Ayla let fly another arrow, while Renec cast another spear. Again, Ranec missing. Obviously, he would need more practice before he could successfully hunt with a spear thrower. Ayla got an arrow in the 

animal's rump and when it turned towards her, she got another, through the cows chest. It fell with a crash, perced through the heart.

Once the cow had stop thrashing they stepped forward to their kill. Ayla cut off a piece of liver and shared it with Ranec before burying the rest, along with the heart as an offering to the Aurochs totem.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ayla levitated the carcass and they started back to camp. Even after all these months, Ranec was still amazed at the power of the Weeches.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iza cautiously approached _Starligh_t, the unicorn she'd ridden last year, who was now full grown.

"_This girl ride you, Starlight?" _signed Iza.

The Unicorn nodded her acceptance and trotted over to stand by a rock so the girl could climb onto her back. Once Iza had done so, the Unicorn gently walked around the meadow, careful not to throw the girl off.

"_That looks fun!" _signed Ura. _"This girls wishes she could do that!"_

Durc strode up Midnight and tried to grab her, to pull her towards Ura, but the Unicorn shied away from him.

"_Dawn-Breaker, can you tell your mate to let _Ura ride her?" commanded Durc. 

"_She doesn't want to," _replied the centaur. _"And you should ask more nicely than that!" _

"_Please may this girl have a ride?" _asked Ura.

"Oh, _alright!" _signed _Dawn-Breaker. "Come over here and I will give you a ride." _

After the centaur had gone over to the rock, Ura climbed on his back and he went over to walk alongside his mate, _Starlight_, who was carrying Iza on her back.

Seeing the two girls riding, Zeen climbed onto Bop's back and rode the Cave bear over next to the two girls and their mounts.

"Hey Durc, _would you like to ride with me?" _offered Zeen.

"No! _Riding is stupid!," _waved Durc, as he stomped off.

The other kids did not agree and Zeen gave them rides for the rest of the afternoon until Ayla and Ranec returned with and aurochs that needed butchering. All of the girls and 

boys were put to work by the women to help with the task, after which, they all went to the river to wash off.

When evening arrived, Iga and Goov called everyone together. Goov was wearing his bearskin cloak with Zeen on his right. Zar, as acolyte to both of them, stood between Goov and Iga. Iga was wearing her clanluna-style dress, but had tied in under her breasts instead of on top of them.

"_As this is our first ever Clanluna Summer Gathering, Mog-Ur and this Clanluna thought we should explain what to expect from this," _began Iga. _"We will be combining traditions from the Clan Gatherings and the Sungaea Summer Meetings, in addition to coming up with a few of our own. _

_In some ways, a Sungaea Summer Meeting is like a long Mother Festival. The Women should feel free to give the Signal to any man that strikes her fancy, and not just their own mates." _

"_We will also be having competitions, like at the _Clan _Gathering," _added Goov. _"Because we only have two _Clans,_ we will be competing as individuals, not _Clans."

"_There will also be joint hunts between the two Clans," _added Iga. _"We will also be putting on lots of ceremonies. Tonight's Ceremony will be the Joining of Ranec and Ona." _

Goov motioned for everyone to gather in a circle and they did so. Iga, Goov and their Acolytes walked forward to Ranec and Ona, who were holding hands.

Goov dipped his finger in the ochre paste to draw the symbol of the Owl Totem on Ona's chest while, Iga drew the Snorkack symbol on Ranec's. Then, Goov drew the Snorkack symbol over the Owl's on Ona's while Iga drew the Owl symbol over the Snorkack totem's on Ranec's chest.

"_The Spirit of the Owl has joined with the Spirit of the Snorkack!" _announced Iga and Goov simulataneously.

Ona immediately sat at Ranec's feet. Ranec got down on one knee, took Ona's hand and gently pulled her back up. She was trying to avoid obviously looking him in the eye, like a good Clan woman should, while Ranec was staring intensely at her eyes. After a couple of seconds, Ranec, still holding her hand, led Ona into the Teepee that had been set aside for their period of isolation. Once they were alone, Ranec pulled his new mate into a kiss.

Ona had stopped faking moans to bother Grev. So the teepee was pretty quiet over the next fortnight except the occasional sounds of hard breathing. The children were tasked with making sure that there was a constant stack of firewood just outside the entrance of the teepee and that the night basket was emptied twice a day.

After Ranec and Ona had retreated to their teepee, there had been a feast (much to the delight of the bears) followed by Men's and Women's ceremonies. After the children had been dosed with datura, they were all put in the same teepee to sleep it off, out of sight of the women. The men and Centaurs went over the hill for their ceremony, while the women and unicorns danced their ceremony just outside the teepees.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Durc awoke the early next morning and stepped out of the teepee to find the naked women still sprawled on the ground where they'd passed out from dancing themselves to exhaustion. He was just on his way back from the trenches when he ran into Ura, on her way there.

"_Greetings _Ura," signed Durc. _"Would you like to go hunting today?" _

"Oh Yes! _That sounds fun!"_ replied Ura, still amazed that she would be allowed to hunt and that her future mate didn't seem to mind it anymore.

"_Let's get all the kids together after breakfast," _offered Durc, before walking away.

Ayla was very pleased when she stepped into the teepee and saw that Durc had started breakfast. She finished it and made tea for herself and the other adults. Durc had been so helpful because he wanted to get on with the hunt. After they'd eaten, the adults went back to sleep off the previous night's activities.

Durc looked and the group he had gathered together for the hunt. It consisted of himself, Ura, Boov, Broov, Ugra, and the centaurs: Bangar, and Brakus. Durc wouldn't let the younger children come. So, Zeen organized a weapon practice session for them. Durc had his sling on his belt, three spears and his spear thrower, as did Ugra. Ura, Boov and the centaurs, only had spears and a spear thrower. Broov had a bola in addition to his spears and spearthrower.

Durc led the group upstream on the banks of the river until they spotted a flock of geese. Durc motioned for them to be quiet as they began trying to sneak up on the flock, waddling around looking for bugs near the edge of the river.

Durc set down his spears and pulled a couple of stones out of his pouch as he saw Ugra do the same. He had been trying to learn his mother's two-stone trick but had yet to bring down prey with it. Broov readied his bola while the rest, slowly put their spears in their spear throwers.

Ura got too excited and cast her spear. It missed, sending the birds into the air, in flight.

Thwap! Thwap!

Durc hit a goose with both stones! He may not be able to bring down two birds like his mother, but this skill with two stones was a major accomplishment for him!

Thwap!

Ugra brought down a goose, as well!

Boov's and Bangar's spears missed. But Brakus managed to spear a goose.

Broov's bola wrapped around the feet of a goose pulling it down to earth, with a thump! He ran up and finished off his goose with a thrust of his spear.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

Durc howled like a wolf to express his joy at their successful hunt. After making sure everyone got a piece of goose liver, he buried the hearts as an offering to the totems.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Ura! _Bring me water!"_ waved Brac.

It galled him that the girl was trying to become a woman-who-hunts.

Ura stopped plucking the goose that Durc had given her and walked over to the water bag.

"_Hurry up you slow stupid girl!" _waved Brac.

Ura broke into a run, fetched the water bag and ran back to Brac. While he drank, she sat at his feet. She didn't know why he didn't like her. If only she could think of a way to please him. Then an idea came to her. Gurg had always been nicer to her after he'd Relieved his Needs with her. Maybe if she Relieved Brac's Needs, he'd like her better? And Clanluna did say women could give men _the Signal!_ When Brac handed her the water bag, Ura set it in her lap and gave him _the Signal. _

Brac was surprised when the ugly deformed girl gave him _the Signal_! But he when he thought about it, he became intrigued. Would she make noises like the other deformed women did when they Relieved their men's Needs? Brac nodded his assent and Ura knelt and presented.

Brac was not particularly gentle with her and to his disappointment, she didn't make any noises, except the occasional grunt of pain. Brac didn't realize this, but he was lucky that none of the Others had seen him do this to her.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Later that afternoon, Ayla and Luna were sitting watching the Unicorns graze when a sudden movement caught Ayla's eye. A Cave Lioness had sprung from the tall grass and was racing towards the Unicorns! As the Cave Lioness leaped into the air to pounce, Ayla spotted a Cave Lion in the distance! The same one that had killed Thonlan and injured Dyondar!


	6. Chapter 39: Care of Magical Creatures

Clanluna

Chapter 39: Clanluna Summer Gathering: Care of Magical Creatures

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members:

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
--Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

--Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

--Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

--Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

--Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (13) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc?

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem)

--**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, M'buna's son, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

--**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

--**Quicksilver**- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

--**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

--**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

--**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

--**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

-- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

--**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

--_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

Later that afternoon, Ayla and Luna were sitting watching the Unicorns graze when a sudden movement caught Ayla's eye. A Cave Lioness had sprung from the tall grass and was racing towards the Unicorns! As the Cave Lioness leaped into the air to pounce, Ayla spotted a Cave Lion in the distance! The same one that had killed Thonlan and injured Dyondar!

Chapter 39: Clanluna Summer Gathering

Luna waved her wand and suddenly, the lioness was hanging in the air by her back leg. She roared in outrage. The centaurs, men and Women-who-hunt came running when they heard the lioness roar, fearing that she'd attacked a unicorn, woman or child. The lion was charging at them too. He wanted to defend his lioness. Luna put him in a Levicorpus too, before silencing the two lions, who were raising quite a racket with their outraged roars.

"You know, this strikes me as a good opportunity for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson," observed Luna, in English.

Since the textbooks were in English, Luna, out of habit, had always taught magic to Ayla in English. She waved her wand and transfigured the lion.

"So this is what a griffin looks like," explained Luna.

"You're right, Luna, it does look like it's half lion and half Eagle!" exclaimed Ayla, in English.

"And this," said Luna, and she transfigured it again, "is a sphinx. And this, is a hippogriff."

As the afternoon continued, Luna transfigured the lion into each and every Creature that was in _the Monster Book of Monsters_, before she began showing Ayla the creatures that weren't in the book but should have been.

"And this, is an Umgubular Slashkilter," explained Luna as she turned the nargle into a iridescent blue, pig-like creature with tentacles coming out of its' back. "Supposedly, they're even more delicious than dino-chicken, the animal that mcnuggets are made of. I've heard that the original dino-chicken was pulled out of the distant past by muggle scientists using a device called a Time-Hook."

The lesson over, Luna transfigured the creature back into a lion.

"What are we going to do with the lions now that we're done?" asked Ayla.

"Hmmmmm, What to do? I know!" said Luna as she transfigured the pair of lions back into sphinxes and removed the silencing charm on them. "If I let you down, will you promise not to hunt any people, unicorns or centaurs?"

"What if I do? How am I talking?!" asked the gynosphinx.

"I transfigured you _completely_ into Sphinxes," explained Luna, "even your minds."

"Will we be accepted amongst your people and not hunted?" asked the androsphinx.

"I think I can get the others to accept you, as long as you behave," said Luna.

"Can we start our own Pride of Sphinxes?" asked the androsphinx.

"I don't see why not," said Luna.

"Can you turn my cubs into sphinxes too?" asked the gynosphinx?"

"Take me to them, and I will," said Luna, as she canceled the hex and dropped the sphinxes on the ground.

Luna and Ayla followed the sphinxes to a place where three Cave Lion cubs were playing in the tall grass. Luna quickly transfigured the lion cubs into sphinx cubs.

"Mama, what are we?" asked a sphinx cub.

"What shall we name them?" the gynosphinx asked her androsphinx.

_For the rest of the afternoon the two Clans of the Clanluna got used to the newest Clan. Mothers of all three species of the Clanluna were afraid the Cave lions, with human heads, would hurt their children. It was Wintersleeper who broke the ice. She seemed to think that the sphinx cubs, were her cubs and took them under her wing. Bathing them and even nursing them. Honeylover liked her new milk-siblings and some the Clan and Other children, prompted by Zeen, were playing with the newest junior members of the Clanluna. _

This got the other Clanluna to talk with the Sphinxes and soon they were answering all kinds of questions for the cave lions with the blonde haired, golden eyed heads of the Others.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That night, Zar gathered the Clanluna for their first Men's hunting Dance, a new ritual that he had devised with Iga's help. The men built a big bonfire and the females (women, Unicorns and the gynosphinx) children, foals, cubs and animals sat around it in a circle drumming on bowls or pawing the ground if they didn't have hands. Ranec had been a big help in adapting rhythms from Mammutoi ceremonies. But since he was still in seclusion with Ona, he had to listen and not participate in the ritual he'd helped with, earlier in the spring.

The males (men, centaurs and the androsphinx) danced inside the circle, near the fire taking turns mimicking hunting or prey animal movements. The dance lasted late, but not all night. The men would need their strength for tomorrow's hunt. The fire was starting to die down and the women were putting the children to bed during a lull in the dance when a wooly rhino charged out of the darkness, stamped out the fire before anyone could react and ran off, back into the darkness!

The next morning, Zar awoke early, gathered his hunting weapons and walked away from, but still in sight of the camp. Spreading out his arms, he began the meditative divinatory trance dance that he did before hunts. As the other male Hunters awoke, they came out to stand with him. Once they were all gathered, Clan, mixed, Other, Centaur and Androsphinx, Zar opened his eyes and pointed.

"_That way," _signed Zar, as he set out.

Soon, they came upon a herd of Wooly Rhinos. Zar backed up and halted the group just over the hill from the herd so he could outline a plan.

"_Those Hunters with _Clan_ spears will wait here, two spear lengths apart,"_ signed Zar. "Andro, _you will go around the long way to the other side of the herd. The _centaurs_ will go to almost the other side, at a casual pace, keeping your distance, until we attack. The men with throwing spears will go halfway around the herd on either side, led by _

_myself and _Groog._ When this man gives the signal, A_ndro_ will lead the attack. We will all drive the rhinos towards _Vorn_'s group." _

Now that the plan had been given, they set out. Androcles the androsphinx bounded off at a 90 degree angle to the herd and made a very wide circle, staying out of sight of the herd. The eyesight of woolly rhinos wasn't very good. If they saw him at all, it would be his movement against the background of the Steppes. As long as he stayed over the hill from them, they wouldn't see him running. Ekwus, _Dawn-Breaker and _Atturous casually strolled by the herd. Each had a spear in one hand and a spear thrower in the other, with another two spears strapped to their backs. As long as they didn't raise their spears, the rhinos would mistake them for horses and unless they got too close, the ornery animals would leave them alone. Zar led Thonlan slowly around the right side of herd, while Groog led Broog and Vorv around the left side. Groog's group had to stay further away from the herd because they were up wind.

"_Why are we sitting here like women, instead of running down a rhino?" _waved Brac.

"_Because _Zar w_ants to get more than one," _signed Vorn, in a condescending manner as if trying to explain the obvious to a child.

"_This man misses the days when we could hunt like men instead of waiting for the Others to chase the animals to us," _waved Brac. _"Urus knows, we're hunting __**WITH **__animals!"_

"_This man misses the old way of hunting too," _signed Crug, _"even if we didn't bring home as much meat." _

"_Why are we listening to that deformed man anyway?" _waved Brac._ "This man should have been Leader after his mother's mate!"_

"_We've already been over this many times, every time we go hunting," _signed Goov. _"Do YOU want to fight Luna? She didn't become leader until she beat every man in the Clan with her magic! Try and fight her and she's likely to turn you into something unnatural like she did Grev . . . and she might not change you back!" _

"_This man is going hunting," _waved Brac, before charging over the hill.

Brac! Brac No!" shouted Vorn, as the headstrong man ran over the hill, spear in hand.

When Brac charged over the hill, brandishing his heavy Clan spear the herd of wooly rhinos spooked. Nobody was in position, yet. The rhinos picked the scent that had been irritating them and charged towards Groog's group.

Zar raised his spear and gave the signal to attack. The centaurs loaded their spear throwers and cast first. Ekwus and _Dawn-Breaker_ hit the rear-most rhino, killing it. Atturous cast a spear that hit one of the middle rhinos in the rump. It turned around and 

charged at Brac. Thonlan cast a spear that seriously wounded one. The bleeding animal stopped in its' tracks and looked around for someone to attack. It decided on the charging centaurs and stumbled towards them before halting, so it could make one last charge at who ever came close enough. Groog, Broog and Vorv all hit the same lead rhino with their cast.

Seeing that Brac had already spoiled the plan, Vorn led Crug, Goov, Grev and Groob over the hill. Goov stopped at the top. He was getting too old to run down an animal. Zar cast his spear and killed a rhino. The centaurs stopped, when their quarry did. They were too experienced at hunting to be fooled by a "dying" rhino. They each pulled an extra spear from their back and cast. All three hit. This time, the rhino died. Groog tried to dodge but the rhino was able to slice open his leg with its' horn. Another knocked down and trampled Vorv, breaking his tibia, the bone in his lower leg. Broog was able to dodge one and into the path of another when he was pushed away by a golden blur.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO TRAMPLE MY NEW FRIEND?" yelled Andro after he'd pounced on and broken the neck of the rhino that had nearly killed Broog.

Just before the rhino gored him, Brac leaped aside. Grev ran up to the rhino and when it charged him, he dodged too. The rhino halted as the Clan men formed a circle around it. It Charged Vorn and Crug ran forward towards it. When it stopped and went for Crug, Groob ran at the rhino. It charged and nearly hit him before Brac was able to run up and thrush his spear deep into the beast's heart.

"_Do you see that? This is the way men of the _Clan_ should hunt!" _bragged Brac.

Vorn simply pointed at where Zar was trying to stop Groog from bleeding to death. Vorv lay next to him, wincing in pain from his broken leg. If he hadn't been raised Clan, Vorv would have been groaning from this much pain as his leg bent at an unnatural angle.

As Zar applied a tourniquet to Groog's leg and splinted Vorv's, the centaurs put their travois back on that they had taken off when the herd had been spotted. After Vorn had cut out and shared a piece of liver with each hunter and buried the heart as an offering to the spirits, the centaurs loaded the three smallest rhinos onto their travois.

"_Dawn-Breaker _and this Centaur can each carry a man," offered Ekwus.

"_Good! _Vorn, _you're in charge here," _announced Zar. "Mog-Ur _and this man will go back with them to help with the healing magic. Guard the other three rhinos against predators until the _centaurs _return to drag them back to camp." _

When they arrived with the two men on the travois, Ayla and Uba rushed out to greet them.

"_What happened?" _asked Ayla, as she looked at Groog's bloody leg.

"_Hunting accident," _explained Zar.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" called Ayla, as she levitated Groog off the travois and into her tent. "Luna, Iga _this Medicine Woman will need your help. _Zar,_ help_ Uba _take care of_ Vorv.

Luna soundlessly levitated Vorv into their teepee before following the others in. Goov followed them so he could watch over them and ask the Spirits to help the two hunters.

By the time they'd sewn Groog back together and set and cast Vorv's leg, the rest of the hunters were back with the rest of the rhinos. The women of Luna's Abraxas Clan that didn't have healing skills were already hard at work processing the first three rhinos.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Goov, _this man needs to speak with you_," announced Vorn, as he and Crug approached The Mog-Ur.

Ever since Brun and Grod died, Vorn and Crug had taken their place on the unofficial committee of Clan elders.

"_You saw what happened with _Brac," stated Vorn. _"And this is not the first time. How many hunts have been messed up because_ Brac _cares more about himself than his fellow hunters?" _

"_Too many!" _agreed Goov.

"_We may have lost two hunters today," _pressed Vorn. _"Will either of them ever hunt again? This can't go on! This man thinks we should advise _Luna, _to ask you, to_ _Death Curse _Brac!"

"What?!" waved Crug. _"We can't just Death Curse him!" _

"Crug _is right,_" agreed Goov. _"A Death Curse would bring dangerous spirits around the _Clan!_ Remember what happened when _Broud _told me to Death Curse Ayla?" _

"_We have to do something about him!" _protested Vorn. _"He's just like _Broud!"

"_This _Mog-Ur _will talk to _Luna _about it," _signed Goov.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later that afternoon, while the women were drying the meat, Luna called all of the Clans of the Clanluna together. She had all the adults sit in a big circle with an inner circle of 

different kinds of leaders. In the inner circle was: Luna, Ayla, Zar, Goov, Iga, Ekwus, and Androcles.

"_This is our first meeting of the inner circle of_ the Clanluna," announced Luna. _"Members of the outer circle may speak only when asked to, unless you raise your hand and I point to you. Members of the inner circle may speak freely. Now, _Zar, _could you explain why two of our hunters are injured?"_

"_We were circling a herd of wooly rhinos," _began _Z_ar. _"We were going to chase them towards a group of men, led by _Vorn. _We weren't yet in position, when _Brac,_ ran at the herd. They stampeded towards _Groog's _group of hunters and all three of them were nearly killed!" _

"Vorn?" querried Luna, asking him to explain himself.

"_We were waiting our turn to spring the trap when, _Brac _started complaining that we weren't hunting the old Clan way," _Began Vorn._ "Then he tried to run down an animal all by himself! The rest us followed and helped him. Then he gloated about it, not caring that two of our hunters had been injured! This isn't the first time he's endangered others with his selfishness! All _Brac _cares about is himself! You should order The _Mog-Ur_ to Death Curse him!" _

"Brac, _what have you got to say for yourself?" _asked Luna.

"_This man is tired of waiting like a woman while _Zar _leads the hut!" _signed Brac, defiantly. _ "This man doesn't know why we let a deformed, man who should have been exposed at birth, lead us anyway! Deformed babies should be exposed at birth. It's _Clan! _This man wishes we still followed _Clan_ ways, instead of following a woman! The man is supposed to Lead, not follow women! This man should have become Leader after his mother's mate, _Broud_, died._

"_Are you challenging my authority?" _asked Luna, as she pointed her wand at him.

"Yes!" shouted Brac, as he picked up his spear. _"This man says he should be Leader. This man's mother was the mate of _Broud, _the last REAL Leader we had. Who's with me?" _

Luna flicked her wand and ropes sprung out of it, tying up Brac. She then turned to the other members of the inner circle.

"_What do you think this Leader should do with him?" _asked Luna.

"_The _Mog-Ur _would warn against invoking a Death Curse. It would anger the spirits and bring danger on the entire _Clanluna," signed Goov. _"Does _Brac's _offense really justify that risk?" _

"_This man agrees with The _Mog-Ur," signed Zar. _"This man has lived the isolation of having no Clan and he wouldn't wish that on anyone! This man has always been impressed by this people's ability to take in others. Can we do any less for a man born into this Clan? . . . . Still . . . This man does not want to lead _Brac _on any more hunts." _

"_This woman was once Death Cursed,_" signed Ayla, with a shudder. _"No one should have to go through that!"_

"If we're not going to Death Curse him, could I, at least, eat him?" asked Androcles.

"_Taking away his hunting privileges might be a good start, but how would he support his mate and child?" _asked Ekwus.

"_Perhaps Igra should get the option of choosing a new mate?" _suggested Iga.

"_This Leader has decided," _signed Luna, as she stood up. "Brac, _since you long so deeply for the days when we were_ Clan,_ this_ Weech _shall grant your wish. From now on all the old rules of the_ Clan _shall apply to you. Let's see how much you like living the ancient _Clan _lifestyle . . . as a Woman!" _

A pink ray shot out of Luna's wand and Brac was transformed into a woman of the Clan!

"_From this day forth, you will be known as: _Brač_," _signed Luna. _"You will no longer be allowed to hunt! If you even touch a hunting weapon, you will be punished . . . severely! If any man wants to Relieve his Needs with you and gives you the Signal, you must comply like a _Clan _woman! You will do women's tasks! Igra will have until the end of the Summer Gathering to pick a new mate. And unlike _Clanluna _women, you will not get to choose your mate. Instead, like a _Clan _woman, this Leader will assign your mate! Since you are responsible for his condition, this Leader assigns you to be the second woman of . . . _Groog!"

Author's note: "Č" and "Ć" are Croatian letters that represent the "Ch" sound of English. "Č" is the harsher variation. From my window, I can look out across the Adriatic Sea and see the Isle of Brač. I couldn't resist changing Brac's name to Brač!


	7. Chapter 40: at that time of the month

Clanluna

Chapter 40: Clanluna Summer Gathering: at that time of the month

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members:

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
--Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

--Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

--Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

--Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

--Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (13) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)

--**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Bra**

(12) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

--**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,

--**Brouda** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc?

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem)

--**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, M'buna's son, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

--**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

--**Quicksilver**- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

--**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

--**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

--**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

--**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

-- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

--**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

--_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

Circe Clan of the Clanluna list

**Andro**cles(4) – Androsphinx, Leader of the Sphrinx Pride

--**Gyno**cles (4) – Gynosphinx, Andro's Mate

--**Aslan**cles (0) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub

--**Hera**cles (0) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

**--Lea**cles (0) **- **Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

"_This Leader has decided," _signed Luna, as she stood up. "Brac, _since you long so deeply for the days when we were_ Clan,_ this_ Weech _shall grant your wish. From now on all the old rules of the_ Clan _shall apply to you. Let's see how much you like living the ancient _Clan _lifestyle . . . as a Woman!" _

A pink ray shot out of Luna's wand and Brac was transformed into a woman of the Clan!

"_From this day forth, you will be known as: _Brač_," _signed Luna. _"You will no longer be allowed to hunt! If you even touch a hunting weapon, you will be punished . . . severely! If any man wants to Relieve his Needs with you and gives you the Signal, you must comply like a _Clan _woman! You will do women's tasks! Igra will have until the end of the Summer Gathering to pick a new mate. And unlike _Clanluna _women, you will not get to chose your mate. Instead, like a _Clan _woman, this Leader will assign your mate! Since you are responsible for his condition, this Leader assigns you to be the second woman of . . . _Groog!"

Chapter 40: Clanluna Summer Gathering:

"_What!?" _waved Iga. _"But you can't!" _

Iga sprung forward and kneeled at Luna's feet.

"_Please Goddess don't make this woman share a hearth with her!" _begged Iga.

"_You don't want to share your hearth with a _Clan_ woman?" _asked Luna, incredulously.

"_This woman doesn't mind sharing her mate," _signed Iga. _"In fact, Igra would be welcome to be the second woman at my Hearth. This woman just doesn't want her mate, Groog, Sharing Pleasures with a woman who is not allowed to say, No!" _

"Yes, Vorn," said Luna, acknowledging that he had his hand raised.

"_This man would be willing to take _Brač _as a second woman," _signed Vorn, with a vicious look in his eye. _"This man remembers how Clan men used to treat women of the Clan and will treat _ Brač _accordingly. In fact, since she thinks her mother's mate was such a great man, this man will use his memories to guide him in treating _Brač _the way _Broud _treated _Ayla_ when this man was a boy." _

Ayla visibly shuddered as she wondered it a Death Crurse would have been more merciful. Looking into Vorn's eyes she could see Vorn's anger at the way Brač had shown him to be a poor leader at the hunt.

ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ

The meeting broke up and the women went to work on the rhino carcasses again. Uba directed Brač to help but when she saw how badly he was mangling the meat, she confined him to heavy lifting in assistance of other women, while they butchered and set the meat to drying.

In the evening, everyone was called back together for more ritual, first was the mating of Vorn and Brač, performed by Goov in the traditional Clan manner.

"_The Spirit of the Smilodon has overcome the Spirit of the Bison!" _signed Goov as he drew the symbol of Vorn's totem over Brač's.

Zar's strong hands, forced Brač to sit at Vorn's feet. Brač sat there, fuming the indignity of being turned into a woman of the Clan. It seemed like it took forever for Vorn to tap her on the shoulder! When he finally did, Brač looked up at her new mate with hatred in her eyes. That hatred intensified, when she saw the amused look in Vorn's eyes! Vorn turned and walked to the teepee that had be set aside for their period of isolation. Brač reluctantly followed.

Inside, was a meal that Uba had already prepared for them. Brač was actually thankful. She didn't have the memories for cooking. Once, she'd served him, Vorn ate his meal in silence, as did Brač. When he was done, Vorn thrust his bowl at Brač before giving her _the Signal. _

Brač blushed as she hesitated. She hadn't thought any man would really want to Relieve his _Needs_ with her. She still thought of herself as a man. Vorn cuffed her and pulled her to her knees. Brač struggled, but being turned into a woman had made her smaller and weaker than the man of the Clan. Vorn forced her head down and lifted her wrap. She was panicking as she felt the tip of Vorn's organ brush against her gates. Brač struggled to get away but Vorn only beat her more. Brač cried out in pain as her mate entered her. When Luna had transfigured her, she'd been given an intact hymen. But Vorn had roughly broken it.

Vorn looked back to his memories of when he was a boy and tried to be as rough with Brač as Broud had been with Ayla, when he'd Relieved his Needs with her.

ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ

After Vorn and his new 2nd mate entered the teepee, Iga the Clanluna stepped forward to make a few announcements.

"_Amongst my first people, the Sungaea, Those-Who-Serve-the-Mother, are called the Sungaeae, and give up their names to take on the title, Sungaea," _began Iga. _"Although each of the Sungaeae have certain things in common, they also each have their own specialty. This woman was about to take such a step when she joined this Clan. After conferring with Luna, this woman became our 1__st__ Clanluna. Amongst the Clan, the roles that would be filled by the Sungaeae was sharpely divided with Healing being the Medicine Women's role and spirits being the mog-ur's role. At this time, after conferring with The Mog-Ur and Medicine Women, this Clanluna is formally recognizing The Mog-Ur as well as the Medicine Women, Ayla and Uba as clanlunae, At this time, The Clanluna would also like to induct her Acolyte, Zar into the ranks of the clanlunae. Just as the mog-ur and medicine woman fill different roles in the Clan, so each clanluna has different specialties. This Clanluna's specialties are well known, Pleasures and Mushrooms. Zar's specialties are 1__st__ Rites and Hunting Magic. Unlike the Sungaeae, the Clanlunae honor not only the Great Mother, Luna, but also the Spirits of the totems." _

Luna blushed at this. She still hadn't been able to convince Iga that she was not a Goddess. AndIga had spread that belief. Not just to her acolyte Zar, but to many of the members of Abraxas Clan, including her own Mate, Thonlan, whom she had brought back from the dead. And every single member of the other two Clans were members of the Luna cult. Luna was thankful that Ayla still recognized her humanity. Ever since she had given Ayla and Zar sex lessons, the Clan had begun evolving an intimate network, of sorts. Ayla and Zar had become regular lovers of hers. Though, actually, Zar was more "Friends with benefits". Of all Luna's lovers, the only ones she could really say she was actually, "in Love" with were Creb, Thonlan, and Ayla.

But Luna wasn't the only one with regular lovers outside of their mates. For example, Brac had used Ona to Relieve his Needs before he was mated to Igra and even afterward, he used turned to Ona first, if Igra wasn't available, up until he became Brač.

Luna realized that she her mind had wandered and she'd missed the public part of Zar's ordination ceremony. Iga was now leading him to a teepee she was using that night for the portion of Zar's initiation that only Clanlunae were privy to. Luna, of course, was allowed to enter that teepee during the night. But she decided to pass on that. She wasn't comfortable with her cult in the first place, much less it's secret rites. Instead, she invited Ayla to share the furs with her and Thonlan between tending the injured men. Ayla took her up on her offer.

During a quiet instant in their Pleasures, Luna heard Zar's groan of release. This gave her SOME idea what was going on in the next tent. Ayla's giggle vibrated Luna's pink bits and Luna clamped down with her inner thighs on Ayla's head as she went over the edge. Luna's moan was stifled by Thonlan's tongue caressing her own.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, Iga was grinning all through breakfast, while Zar, just looked exhausted. After Breakfast, Ayla went hunting with Ekwus while Luna watched her children. Ayla loved the sensation of riding on the centaur's back as he ran over the steppes. Eventually, they stopped playing and concentrated on hunting. Each of them brought back a megaceros to the Summer Gathering.

That night, the Women-Who-Hunt, along with Gynocles, the Sphinx held a women's version of the Hunting dance.

The next morning they gathered together for their hunt. Luna was seated, gazing into her crystal ball, looking for game. Ayla was next to her also looking, but she was still learning divination. Eventually, when Iga, Ena and Eva had fed their families, Luna conjured a portkey out of her bow. The women and gynosphinx where whisked away to their usual hunting spot near the glacier.

Pulling out and enlarging her broom, Luna kicked off and fly into the air to scout ahead, while Ayla led the rest of the women-who-hunt, on foot to the mammoth herd. Ayla observed that Eva's pregnancy was starting to show, although hers, Luna's and Iga's weren't. They needed to get a lot of women's hunts in before Eva got too big too go.

The addition of a gynosphinx did not disrupt their hunt. And when they returned to the Summer Gathering, there was a mammoth for each of them.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The Clanluna Summer Gathering continued with more hunts, ceremonies and competitions. Luna had made a second chariot of an old tree, so they were able to have chariot races that were won by Ayla. In only took one try to realize that centaurs and sphinxes were too much faster to compete in foot races against the human members of the Claluna.

Ranec and Ona finally emerged from their seclusion, looking very happy with their union. A couple of days later, Vorn and Brać also ended their seclusion, looking less happy.

Groog and Vorv were recovering nicely from their injuries and showed signs that they would have a full recovery.

One morning, Broog, approached Zar, looking disheveled and harried.

"_It's time for a multi-day hunt!" _proclaimed Broog.

As Zar came to realization and nodded, he chastised himself for forgetting what time of the month it was. Living in close quarters, the women's cycles tended to synchronize. The long winter had added the last few holdouts. So now, all the women of Abraxas Clan went through their women's curse at once. During warmer weather, the men would usually go on multiday hunts without the women during this time of the month. Winter didn't offer this escape and this year's long winter had been hellish! Perhaps Zar had forgotten because his on mate had been Blessed by Luna?

Zar shook himself out of his musings and rounded up the men for the hunt. To do the women's work, they brought the older children with them.

Vorn was especially relieved to leave his mates behind. Although Uba's women's curses had not been too bad, (her suspected her Medicine Woman skills had something to do with that) Brač was having a particularly hard time with her first women's curse. The way she was acting, you'd think a hyena was chewing off her arm!

Since all the men were anxious to escape, Zar led the men a day's walk away and before even looking for game.

All along the way, Ekwus and the other centaur gave the men a good natured ribbing about the downside of having mates that don't go into season.

"If your mates had a proper number of legs and horse heads, you wouldn't be looking for an excuse to get away from them every month," laughed Ekwus.

"Yeah, but you only get the Share Pleasures once a year," teased Ranec.

"True, but my Unicorns make it worth the wait," retorted Ekwus. "This centaur gets all the passion you get from your mate in a year, compressed into a few days!"

As usual for the Hunts that Zar led, they were successful. And without Brač, it went more smoothly, without anyone getting hurt.

When the men rejoined the Summer Gathering, the women's curse time was over, much to their relief.

"_You know, it doesn't seem fair that the men get a vacation for us but we don't get a vacation from them," _mused Luna. "Groog _and _Vorv _are recovered enough to take care of themselves. Why don't we make a little trip to the Beach?" _

"_The Beach? What is beach?" _asked Ayla, as she worked on the mammoth hide she'd brought down and nursed Mariza, inside her wrap.

"_You know, where the sea meets the shore," _clarified Luna.

"_Oh, you want to go fishing?" _replied Ayla.

"No, _this woman doesn't want to go fish," _complained Luna. _"This woman wants to go have fun! Go Swimming! Lay in the Sun! Just us girls! What do you say?" _

"_That sounds like fun, but isn't it far away?" _asked Ayla.

"_This _Weech _can make a _portkey_, once she's been there," _explained Luna. _"Watch_ Mara_ for me. This _Weech _is going to fly over there and scout it out so we can go tomorrow." _

Handing her youngest child to Ayla, Luna pulled her broom out of a fold of her wrap, enlarged it and flew off.

It was nearly nightfall by the time, Luna appeared with a:

_Pop!_

The next afternoon, Luna gathered the women together, had them all hang on to a rope, portkey and transported them off. Luna elected Brač to stay behind and take care of the men and children. (Though she had talked to Ugra about doing the **real** childcare for the youngest)

The women appeared on the shore of a beautiful blue sea. The shore was mostly flat rocks but there was a beach made up of round pebbles in front of them. Looking behind her, Ayla saw the deep darkness of a peak pine forrest, its' shade prevented undergrowth except at the edges.

Luna enlarged and laid out a fur for each woman to lay on, then shed her wrap, before walking over to the placid sea and wading in.

"_Come on in! The water's warm!" _waved Luna, neck deep in the crystal clear water. She could see fish swimming around at her feet.

The Clan women gazed at their leader in horror. Not one of them had any urge to go into water that deep. Ayla and Iga were not so, fearful. Shedding their wraps and dress, respectively, the two women of the Others followed their leader into the water. Seeing the women enjoy themselves, aroused curiosity in the Ena and Eva. The mother and daughter shed their wraps and tentatively explored the edge of the water. By the time the other three had finished swimming, Ena had been willing to go knee deep into the water and Eva was waist deep.

When Luna noticed the other women were standing around, looking for something to do, she was disappointed.

"_This is our time to relax without having to take care of children or mates," _admonished Luna. _"If you don't want to swim, at least lay in the sun a little!"_

When they saw, Luna lay, naked on her fur, the rest of the women obediently imitated her. Most of them felt very wicked, laying in the sun doing nothing.

They'd all been laying in the sun for a couple of hours, when they hear the crunching of the pebbles being walked upon. Ayla looked up to see a group of young men approaching with spears in their hands. Looking down, Ayla could see their Need growing. Luna was still snoring, haven fallen asleep. She motioned for Iga to join her and the two of them approached the men with hands held out for the universal sign of greeting.

The man reached for her head, grasped it and kissed each cheek. Before saying something in a language she couldn't understand.

Although Ayla didn't understand his language, she could see his need and she did know that men of the Others only kissed women they wanted to Share Pleasures with. Ayla knelt and presented. Seeing this, Uba directed the other men to follow suit.

"_Ayla get up! You don't have to Share Pleasures with every man that wants you!" _signed Iga before the smiling man in front of her grabbed her wrists.

Seeing his companion, standing over Ayla and pulling down his leggings, he tried to wrestle Iga it the same position as Ayla.

When Ayla realized that Iga was didn't want to Relieve her man's Needs and he was trying to force her, reached for her wand, only to realize she'd left it on her fur!

Luna awoke to a strange man kissing her and trying to push her legs apart. Luna was so surprised that she flailed a bit as she returned to consciousness and in her flailing knocked her wand, out of reach!


	8. Chapter 41: Đananđanađa

Clanluna

Chapter 41: Clanluna Summer Gathering: Đananđanađa

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members:

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
--Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

--Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

--Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

--Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

--Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (13) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)

--**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Bra**

(12) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

--**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,

--**Brouda** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc?

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem)

--**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, M'buna's son, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

--**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

--**Quicksilver**- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

--**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

--**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

--**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

--**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

-- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

--**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

--_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

Circe Clan of the Clanluna list

**Andro**cles(4) – Androsphinx, Leader of the Sphrinx Pride

--**Gyno**cles (4) – Gynosphinx, Andro's Mate

--**Aslan**cles (0) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub

--**Hera**cles (0) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

**--Lea**cles (0) **- **Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

They'd all been laying in the sun for a couple of hours, when they heard the crunching of the pebbles being walked upon. Ayla looked up to see a group of young men approaching with spears in their hands. Looking down, Ayla could see their Need growing. Luna was still snoring, haven fallen asleep. She motioned for Iga to join her and the two of them approached the men with hands held out for the universal sign of greeting.

The man reached for her head, grasped it and kissed each cheek. Before saying something in a language she couldn't understand.

Although Ayla didn't understand his language, she could see his Need and she did know that men of the Others only kissed women they wanted to Share Pleasures with. Ayla knelt and presented. Seeing this, Uba directed the other women to follow suit.

"_Ayla get up! You don't have to Share Pleasures with every man that wants you!" _signed Iga before the smiling man in front of her grabbed her wrists.

Seeing his companion, standing over Ayla and pulling down his leggings, he tried to wrestle Iga into the same position as Ayla.

When Ayla realized that Iga was didn't want to Relieve her man's Needs and that he was trying to force her, she reached for her wand, only to realize she'd left it on her fur!

Luna awoke to a strange man kissing her and trying to push her legs apart. Luna was so surprised that she flailed a bit as she returned to consciousness and in her flailing knocked her wand, out of reach!

Chapter 41: Clanluna Summer Gathering: Đananđanađa

Žarda had gathered a group of his friends to go spear fishing. As they were approaching the sea, harpoons in hand, they spotted a strange sight . . . There, by the shore, a strange group of naked women laying on furs!

"Maybe it's a gift from the Goddess?" observed Radi

.

"No, look as their faces," said Haršivić. "They're flatheads!"

"Maybe we could Share Pleasures with them," suggested Radić.

All of them knew that flathead does would Share Pleasures with any man who wanted them. As long as they were gentle about it, the buck flatheads wouldn't even do anything about it unless they caught them in the act. For the most part, they had good relations with the local pack of flatheads and had managed occasional trading with them in spite of the fact that flatheads couldn't talk. They were very smart for animals. They were almost people. It was well know that flathead bucks could be persuaded to trade for Pleasures with their does. The bucks just didn't like men taking their does without paying. After looking around to make sure, no flathead bucks were around, Žarda agreed.

"Okay, let's do it. But remember, be gentle. Flathead bucks don't like it when we hurt their does."

To the utter astonishment, from the middle of the cluster of naked flathead does laying on furs, arose the two most beautiful women any of them had ever seen. One had golden hair and blue eyes, like the sea. The taller one had red hair and emerald green eyes. They were all as naked as the flatheads. They both walked forward, holding out their hands.

Žarda gave the golden-haired woman the greeting given to friends amongst his people, a kiss on each cheek. To his surprise, she turned and assumed the position that flathead does liked for Sharing Pleasures! Žarda couldn't believe his good fortune.

"Maybe they **are** a gift from the goddess!" observed Radić as he tried to put the red head in the same position.

"Or maybe they were raised by a pack of flatheads and think that they are too," theorized Žarda, as he pulled down his leggings behind the golden haired woman.

The other young men saw the flatheads assume the position and wandered amongst them to pick a partner.

Đalibor spotted the dirty blonde-hair of a sleeping woman. She was every bit as beautiful as the other two. He knelt beside her and gently kissed her. He could feel her squirming beneath him and figured that was due to the surprise of being awoken by a kiss. He took things slow, wanting to make sure she was enjoying this. When he gently probed with his tongue, he felt her respond for an instant before the pushed him away.

"I don't think she's playing hard to get," observed Žarda as he gently caressed his golden-haired partner's vulva. "I think she really doesn't want to."

"Oh Đana!" gasped Radić, as he released the red-haired woman. He turned red with embarrassment when he realized he'd nearly forced a woman.

As soon as she was free, the beautiful red-haired woman kicked him in the

balls. As he crumpled to the ground, Radić saw her kick Žarda in the face!

Đalibor heard the woman he'd been kissing shout something in a strange language ("Acio Wand!") before he suddenly found himself hanging in the air, suspended by his leg!

The beautiful naked woman with the dirty-blonde hair stood up holding a stick in her hand. She pointed at each of the men and they were hauled off their feet to join Đalibor in the air! She walked over to the other two women and they started staring at each other waving their hands as if they were talking. The woman with the stick, then, pointed at each man and a golden ray of like shot out of it that turned each man into a hyena, the sole exception being Žarda, who was dropped on his head. Žarda knelt and pressed his wrists together to show that he wasn't a threat as the gazed at the hyenas, hanging in the air by their back legs. The women and flathead does, started getting dressed in flathead style fur wraps, except the red-head who have a very short dress.

When the beautiful woman with the dirty-blonde hair waved her stick in his direction, Žarda took it as a sign that she wanted him to lead her back to his cave. He obediently obeyed her as he was beginning to have suspicions that she was, in fact, Đana, the Goddess. Looking back as they went, Žarda noticed that the other blonde woman was also waving a stick and that the hyenas were floating through the air with them.

There was quite a commotion at the cave when they arrived. People were very surprised to see the hanging hyenas floating through the air, followed by a pack of flathead does and three, no, four women. Žarda realized that he had mistaken another woman for a flathead doe because her hair and eyes were flathead brown.

"What's going on here?" asked Knežević, Chief of the Đanađanađa.

The woman with the stick shot rays out at the hyenas, turned them back into people and dropped them on their heads. Then she began shouting!

"We found a pack of flathead does, accompanied Đana, the Goddess, and her demigoddesses, which we mistook for women," explained Žarda. "When we tried to Share Pleasures with them, the Goddess hung us in the air and turned the rest of the guys into hyenas!"

"Their language sound a little like Harvatišarani," observed Knežević. "Ruža, try and speak to them.

A teen-aged girl dropped the load of firewood and ran forward to attempt a translation. After a while of attempted communication, the girl turned back to the Chief.

"She's speaking Sharamudoi, but not very well," announced Ruža. "I don't think it's her first language. Also, one of the boys tried to force the fire-haired demigoddess."

"That was me," admitted the Chief's son, Radić. "I let her go as soon as we figured that she didn't want to Share Pleasures."

"I'm not quite sure I understand, but I think she wants sacrifices to take back to the Underworld," said Ruža.

"This is very serious!" growled, Chief Knežević. "My own son tried to **Force** a demigoddess!"

"I think we'll have to make a very big sacrifice to atone for this," chimed in the tribe's Đana, the High Priest of the Goddess. "I don't think we can give her anything less than 7 of our best and brightest young men and women!"

"How can you ask that of me?" said Chief Knežević. "How do I choose? How to I tell families to give up their sons and daughters to be sacrificed to the Goddess?"

"You can only choose the best," replied the Đana. "Anything less and the Goddess will surely destroy our whole tribe, as we did the Harvatišaranaa."

"Then I must go, father," announced Krstulović.

"No! You were going to take your final vows as a Đana this summer!" protested Chief Knežević.

"I have to!" admonished Krstulović. "I qualify as 'best a brightest' of the younger women. Besides, if you spare your own daughter, you won't be Chief much longer.

Radačić, you'll have to take over for the boys I've been Đana womaning for."

The older woman nodded.

Once the 7 young men and 7 young women had been chosen, they bid their families farewell, before approaching the Goddess. With some gestures and words they didn't understand, the Goddess persuaded everyone who was going to the Underworld with her to touch a rope. Then they all vanished in a whirlwind only appeared for an instant.

ĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐ

When the whirlwind cleared away, Krstulović found herself standing on a terrain unlike any she'd ever seen before. She was used to forests and mountains and sea. She'd never seen anything like the rolling, nearly treeless hills of the steppes. The Underworld was a lot different than she'd expected! Looking over, she saw a small forest of tiny trees that intermittently followed the course of a river in the valley below. Even the tallest of these trees couldn't be more than four people tall. But nothing could have prepared her for the strange animals. Near the river was a circle of conical shaped tents. There were people moving amongst them, but there were also animals. Half horse/half human things, white horses with horns coming out of their heads, cave bears, purple reindeer, and cave lions with human heads!

The Goddess motioned for them to follow in the direction of the tents. As they got closer, Krstulović noticed a girl with black hair riding on the back of one of those horny white horses. Next to here was a flathead fawn riding on one of those half horse things. There was also a Cave bear with a couple of children on its' back. The Goddess began waving her arms and each of the girls were taken to a tent by one of the women. A man with brown hair directed the boys to go with him.

The Goddess and one of the demigoddesses took Krstulović and Ruža into the same tent. The two girls were quickly made to understand that their help was wanted with preparing dinner. But they didn't quite understand how to use the strange black stone bowl that the Goddess hung over the fire. So, they were put to work cutting vegetables. Krstulović was amazed as the demigoddess' skill with herb flavorings. She had studied herbs as part of her Đana training, but only their healing applications. As they made dinner, Žarda came into the tent to drop off a load of firewood several times.

Ruža was shocked when she was made to understand that she was allowed to eat with her new owners, instead of fighting the other slaves for scraps and her master's entertainment. And she didn't expect to be given her own for furs and a spot in the tent to sleep alone. She wasn't expected to Share Pleasures with her Master? Still, she was scandalized when she saw the demigoddess Sharing Pleasures with that huge abomination of mixed spirits!

The next morning, Krstulović met Šimiča, on her was to the trenches.

"I never imagined the Underworld could be like this!" exclaimed Šimića.

"The flatheads and other animals were a big surprise," agreed Krstulović. "And I'm surprised that when we became slaves of the Gods, that they didn't make us Share Pleasures with us."

"You either!" exclaimed Šimiča. "I thought it was because I'm too ugly!"

"You are NOT ugly!" laughed Krstulović as she gazed into the hazel eyes of her friend. "I think they're not forcing us precisely because they're gods. As gods, they're even more moral than people!"

"I hadn't thought of it that way before!" mused Šimiča.

Later that day, the golden-haired demigoddess, whom Krstulović had learned was called, Ayla, took her and with a group of women to gather summer fruits and vegetables. One of the flathead does, the one called: Uba, found a berry patch that she led them to. When they got the berries back to the camp, Ayla and the Goddess, Lűna, engaged in yet another strange activity. They squeezed the juice out of the berries and poured it into cups. Ayla would poke a stick in the juice, shoot a blue ray out of another stick that would freeze the juice, pull the frozen block of juice out of the cup, shoot another ray out of her stick that would cause the ice block to change shape, then hand them to Lűna, who would shoot another ray at the block of ice before putting it in a basket. Once, they'd used up all the fruit juice, Luna pulled a popsicle out of the basket and offered it to Krstulović. She didn't know what to think, and Luna had to show her how to lick it. Once she tried it, Krstulović loved it!

"Wingardium Leviosa!" cried out Ayla, as she levitated the basket and went off with Luna to distribute them.

ĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐ

Over the next few weeks the 14 Đananđanađa adapted to the afterlife. They were starting to learn one of the spoken languages of the gods that called themselves Članlűna. They'd made less progress on the _Sign_s of the Clan. But finding out the flatheads even had a language had been a big revelation!

They were quite surprised that there wasn't a single instance of the gods forcing them to Share Pleasures. What did the gods care about consent from their pet humans? Apparently they did. Even though there was no shortage of Pleasure Sharing amongst the Gods. They apparently, did have Needs. They just didn't Relieve them with people who they couldn't communicate with.

Krstulović had even learned the _sign_ that the flatheads used to ask for pleasures. As she watched the flathead, known as Groob making spear points, she wondered what it would be like to Share Pleasures with a flathead. She knew that young men sometimes 

did it. Amongst her people, that was considered unbelievable filthy, worse than Sharing Pleasures with a hyena! But the idea that a woman might do that was considered a much greater sin! She felt her juices start to flow, as she contemplated the dirtiest activity imaginable! What if she did? She was dead. It wasn't like the Đananđanađa would ever find out. Even the demigoddesses seemed to think it was okay. She stepped forward and gave Groob _the Signal_.

Krstulović was shocked by his response. From the stories she'd heard, flatheads Shared Pleasures like animals, with no preparation at all. She wasn't prepared to be kissed by Groob! Or caressed or licked until she was way past ready for him to enter her. Breaking the biggest taboo of all was unbelievably hot for her! Especially in public with people walking by! She'd never peaked so hard! Also surprising, was the tender manner in which he cuddled her afterwards. Finally, he kissed her, before getting up and returning to his work. Krstulović was radiant, as she smiled to herself, on her way to clean off in the river.

Those of her people who hadn't seen her, heard about it by sundown.

After that, the 14 Đananđanađa of both genders were less inhibited about fraternizing with the gods.

All of them were surprised that they were allowed to go on hunts and treated as equals in every way. Is this how the gods treated slaves?

Eva was giving a Ruža a ride on a chariot pulled by those purple šnorkačk animals. They'd just crested a hill when they saw a group of people walking towards them.

"Hello!" called Ody.


	9. Chapter 42: Visiting Sungaea

Clanluna

Chapter 42: Clanluna Summer Gathering: Visiting Sungaea

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members:

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
--Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

--Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

--Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

--Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

--Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (13) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, clanluna, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)

--**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Bra**

(12) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

--**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,

--**Brouda** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc?

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem)

--**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, M'buna's son, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

--**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

--**Quicksilver**- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

--**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

--**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

--**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

--**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

--**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

-- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

--**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

--_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

Circe Clan of the Clanluna list

**Andro**cles(4) – Androsphinx, Leader of the Sphrinx Pride

--**Gyno**cles (4) – Gynosphinx, Andro's Mate

--**Aslan**cles (0) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub

--**Hera**cles (0) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

**--Lea**cles (0) **- **Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

Eva was giving a Ruža a ride on a chariot pulled by those purple šnorkačk animals. They'd just crested a hill when they saw a group of people walking towards them.

"Hello!" called Ody.

Chapter 42: Clanluna Summer Gathering: Visiting Sungaea

Eva turned the chariot toward the group and rode out to meet them. She recognized Ody and Aris but had never seen Aris' baby son before. The others she didn't recognize.

"Ody! Aris!" called out Eva as she pulled the chariot to a halt and hopped down to clasp hands with the Others as Iga had taught her. "Who have you brought with you?"

"The Sungaeae still haven't decided about whether or not it's permitted to visit the Clanluna but they sent a delegation to investigate," explained Ody, "Also, I brought a Mammutoi trader who was interested in those mammoth furs I traded from your people. Let's save formal introductions for when we get there. I'm guessing we're not far?"

Eva nodded.

"Then, lead the way, beautiful!" said Ody. "You know, you've grown up into quite and attractive woman.

Aris playfully swatted her mate.

When they arrived at the Clanluna Summer Gathering, the visitors introduced themselves.

In addition to Ody, Aris, their baby son, and the Sungaea of the Bison camp, there was also the girl who had befriended Ugra.

"I am Electralchmene of the Bison Camp, daughter of Thethyselene, born to the hearth of Perzeusyllus"

Her parents:

"I am Thethyselene of the Bison Camp," she started at the beginning of her introduction.

"I am Perzeusyllus, master huntsman of the Bison Camp-" (and lots more ties)

There were two more Sungaea families and:

"I am Frebec of the Crane Hearth of the Lion Camp of the Mammutoi, son of- " (and he went on to name all his ties.) "You didn't tell me there would be flathead animals here!"

"I would watch what you say if I were you," said Ranec in Mammutoi. "A lot of them understand Mammutoi"

"Ranec! What are you doing here?" asked Frebec.

"I've been adopted into the Clanluna," replied Ranec with a smirk. "I even have a flathead mate."

"But why?" asked Frebec. "Why would you sully yourself with those animals?"

"Because of people like you!" growled Ranec. "The Mammuts refused to give Rydag a funeral. Would they have given me one, when my time came? Amongst my new people I'm accepted without question. It doesn't matter that I'm a little different!"

In truth, Ranec felt sorry for Frebec. Ever since his mate had died in childbirth, his status had dropped even lower. The man had taken up trading in an effort to raise his dismal status.

"So who are all these new people?" asked Ody.

"Oh they're just visitors," replied Luna. "I took a group to the sea, near where they live. At first, we had a little misunderstanding. But after I cleared it up, I invited them to our Summer Gathering. Only a dozen or so came."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Uba was near her wits end! Without the memories of a Clan woman, Brač was useless as a woman! At first she'd liked it. The impression she had from Vorn's reaction to being re-united with her, was that during their period of isolation, Brač had been a dismal cook. And she apparently wasn't very good at Relieving his Needs, either. But then, the first time Brač went with Uba to gather plants, had been a disaster! At the end of the day, Uba had emptied Brač's basket. Most of the plants she'd gathered were useless! A few were edible. A few had medicinal value, but most of what she had gathered were useless weeds! Even the useful things hadn't been harvested properly! Sometimes Brač would pull up the entire plant, other times, she would only harvest the non-edible parts of the plant! In the end, Brač had to be regulated to non-skilled women's tasks, like gathering firewood.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Wow! He really is riding on a cave bear!" exclaimed Electralchmene.

She and Ugra were walking together licking their popsicles, when they came upon Zeen, riding Bop.

"Would you like to ride him?" asked Ugra. "I'm sure that Zeen will let you ride with him."

"Me? Ride on the back of a Cave bear?" said Electralchmene, fearfully.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After a day of Cave Bear rides, centaur rides, sphinx rides, snorkack pulled chariot rides, popsicles and watching Iza ride unicorns, The Mog-Ur called the Clans of the Clanluna and the visitors to the central bonfire.

Iga had helped with today's popsicles and the mild mushrooms had helped set the proper mood. They began with acting out the story of Mog, with Goov playing the part of Moog, _Wintersleeper _ridden by Zeen, playing the part of Ursus, and Thonlan playing the part of Durc.

After that, they acted out the Sungaea legend of the birth of all Gaea's children, with Thonlan playing the part of the first man and Eva playing the part of the Mother. Standing there, naked, Eva's pregnancy showed much better than when her belly was covered by her wrap. In spite of her mixed heritage, all the visiting Others were impressed with her. And the Đananđanađa recognized the story as being similar to the coming of Đana.

Next, came the Cave Bear ceremony. Unlike the Clan variant, this one didn't end in the Cave Bear's death. Instead, Zeen rode _Wintersleeper_ while Zar, Vorn and Groog pretended to fight her. At the end of the fight, Zeen hoped off of her and she rolled on her back and begged. Zeen tossed a tuber in her mouth to reward her.

This was the signal to begin the feast, which bop and _Honeylover_ had already gotten into. Throughout the feast, the three bears wandered around, begging for handouts until finally, _Wintersleeper_ settled down to be Zeen's back rest.

The fest ended when Goov, Luna, Iga and Zar appeared by the bonfire out of a whirlwind. Goov had his Mog-Ur cloak on. Luna was dressed in her best dress robe and her Eagle hat, Ansalong perched on the Eagle's head. Iga had her dress on. And Zar had a new wrap on. Ayla had shed her wrap and mixed a bowl of datura. She stepped forward and offered it to Goov, who traded it for a similar bowl. Ayla dosed the children, sphinx cubs, and bears, while Goov and Zar led Andro, the men and centaurs over the hill for the Men's ceremony.

Iga mixed some of her mushrooms with the women's tea and Ayla passed it around before finishing it. She began drumming on the empty bowl as Gyno, the women and unicorns began dancing around the fire. The Clan women were the first to throw off their wraps. Brač was appalled. Is this what the women had been doing during the Men's Ceremonies? Ayla was not used to finishing a bowl of datura AND mushrooms. She was overwhelmed and losing herself to the siren song of the mushrooms ringing in her ears. Fortunately, Iga recognized what was going on. She pulled Ayla into a hug and helped guide her in her journey in the Spirit World. When she saw that the tea was having an odd effect on Luna, Iga pulled her over to them and pressed Luna and Ayla together. The two lovers began kissing as they came together and Iga wrapped her arms around the two of them. As she climaxed over and over, Luna felt herself having visions of the future.

Luna saw the women of the Clanluna at the beach with the women of the Đananđanađa. She saw Zeen, as an adult, Sharing Pleasures with a young (young enough to be 1st Rites) woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. She saw a large group of women armed with spears and wearing wolf pelts charging towards her. She saw Dyondar walking towards a cave, with the aid of a crutch. Something was wrong with his hip. She saw Ayla sharing Pleasures with Thonlan. She saw Zeen flying on a broom that was not hers. She saw an old woman with gray eyes and hair, dueling a Witch with Thonlan's or Ayla's eyes.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

When the males returned from their ceremony to find the women sprawled naked on the ground, Frebec became ruder than ever. He began ranting about half-animals and their orgies. Frebec had not enjoyed the Men's Ceremony, remembering the awful moments of his life, things like the death of his mate in childbirth, had made him angrier than ever 

and these people. His yelling and screaming woke up Iga. After she'd made tea for Groog and breakfast for Griga, she walked over to Frebec.

"And another thing what's with all this nudity?" yelled Frebec. "I guess you'd expect people that live with animals and ride on their backs to dress like animals too!"

Iga put a finger to his lips and took him by the hand. Leading him back to her teepee she pulled him onto her furs. She Shared Pleasures with him all day. By evening, Frebec was a lot more docile. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman. His anger scared most of them away. Of course, when they finally emerged for the Teepee, Radić was waiting outside. During the Summer Gathering, the Đananđanađa man had been persistent, until he finally succeeded in seducing Iga. She now regretted it. Ever since she'd Shared Pleasures with him, he's taken to following her around like a lost puppy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That night, Zar led a hunting dance for the men. The following day, the men went on one last hunt. Due to language difficulties, Zar had the visitors hunt with Vorn's group. They successfully brought down eight bison.

They spent the rest of the day processing the Bison.

The next morning, Luna gathered the Đananđanađa up to return them home.

"Me stay!" protested Ruža. "Me no like Đananđanađa!"

"Me too!" asked Krstulović, as she pointed to Iga. "Me daughter Clanluna!"

None of the other Đananđanađa had any objections to returning, so Luna port keyed back to their cave.

Upon returning, Luna prepared to portkey back the Sungaea. This would allow them to return with much more meat and trade goods than they could carry on their backs.

"So, are you going to allow the Sungaea to return to our future Summer Gatherings?" asked Luna.

"I will definitely recommend in favor of it to my fellow Sungaeae," said the Sungaea of the Bison Camp.

After returning the Sungaea to their Summer Meeting, Luna turned her attention to the Snorkacks. The herd had become too big. So she'd planed to divide it with the Centaurs. But now she had another Clan in her people.

"Could you hobble the extra geldings and take them back to our cave?" asked Andro. "You wouldn't mind if we used them for meat storage?"

Luna nodded. In the end she gave half the females and a male snorkack to the Bellapheron Clan and most of the geldings, she hobbled and portkeyed to the Circe Clan's cave, saving only enough for Abraxas Clan to pull two chariots/sleighs.

Another surprise was that the other two Clans wanted their own Clanluna. Bangar and Aslancles each wanted to stay with Luna's Clan until they were trained enough to be qualified members of the Clanlunae, the Ones-Who-Serve-Luna.

Finally, it was time. Luna gathered her Clan together and portkeyed back to their cave.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Once they had gotten settled in the cave, Luna noticed the new members of the Clan standing in the center of the chamber looking lost.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna, dreamily, as she walked up to the four.

"Where we stay?" asked Krstulović.

"Oh!" Well, Those of you who are studying with Iga should probably stay at Groog's hearth," suggested Luna. "But you ladies could probably pick Mates if you wanted."

Ruža was shocked! She'd get to pick her own Master?

"Me pick you!" squealed Ruža, excitedly.

Luna laughed and kissed the girl on top of the head. Holding Ruža's hand, Luna turned to Krstulović.

"How about you?" asked Luna.

"Me mate Groog?" asked Krstulović.

If she was going to train under the Clanluna, she wanted to have Clanluna's mate as her Master. Her understanding of English was still incomplete. She didn't understand the difference between the words 'Mate' and 'Master'.

It was deemed easier for Groog and Thonlan to spend their fortnight of isolation in guest hearths at the back of the chamber, rather than uproot two whole families. Iga and Goov performed the joining together in the new Clanluna Ceremony where the totems were joined, instead of the old Clan way where the man's totem overcame the woman's.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Would you like to go hunting, Ayla?" asked Ranec.

"Yes, that would be nice!" said Ayla, smiling.

Iga frowned as she watched the couple leave the cave. Those two had gone on a lot of hunts ever since Ranec and Ona had come out of seclusion. Although, they never failed to return with an animal, Iga knew that hunting wasn't the real reason for Ranec's invitation. She resolved to speak with him when they returned. In the meantime, Iga went over the Ranec's hearth.

"_Ona, would you like to help me Relieve Zar's Needs?" _signed Iga.

Ona's eye took on a grateful look. Ranec didn't have Needs as often as she'd hoped and she really wanted to Relieve a man's Need more often than she did with Ranec. Besides, every woman in the Clanluna knew about the skill, Ayla's mate had in the furs.

Iga, Ona and Zar spent the whole time that Ranec and Ayla were gone Sharing Pleasures. They were still at it when the couple returned, Ayla's hair disheveled and clutching a single ptarmigan that she'd brought down with her sling.

Iga stepped away and pulled her dress back on as she left Zar and Ona conjoined in passion. She walked right up to Ranec and pulled him out of the cave.

"_Walk with me!" _commanded Iga, as she drug Ranec form the cave. _"You need to stop." _

"_What do you mean?"_ signedRanec.

"_You know very well what this woman means!" _waved Iga. _"This woman has no objection if you and Ayla want to share Luna's Gift of Pleasures. The woman encourages it! But it shouldn't be to the exclusion of you mates! While Ayla hasn't been neglecting Zar, YOU HAVE been neglecting Ona! She's your mate! You shouldn't be Sharing Pleasures with other women so much that you have no energy for your own mate! You need to stop going on hunts and giving Ayla the signal. If she gives you the signal, that's fine. But she thinks she has to Relieve the Needs of any man who asks. What you're doing is almost like FORCING her! Stop it! Stop it now!" _

"Yes, Clanluna," replied, Ranec, mortified that Ayla might not have consented. She certainly seemed to be enjoying it. But, Clanluna was right. Sharing Pleasures with a woman who doesn't think she can say: "no" is near to Forcing her. Ranec resolved not to give _the Signal_ to Ayla, again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Autumn progressed as the appointed day came. Luna took, Thonlan, Ruža, Zeen, Zar, Ayla, Iga, Krstu, Bangar, Aslancles, and Goov to the burial chamber for her yearly meeting with her first Mate.

Holding her ring hand up, Luna called Creb back to life.

"_This Spirit greets you,"_ signed Creb. _"What has happened over the past year?" _

"Oh Creb!" cried Luna, as she sprung forward and hugged her old mate, crying. Once she'd composed herself, she released him.

"Creb, _this is my Mate's 2__nd__ woman, _Ruža," began Luna. "Zar _has become a full fledged_ clanluna. _And_ Iga _has three new acolytes. _Krstu _is from a people that live far away on the shores of the Southwestern Sea._ Bangar _is one of_ Ekwus' _colts. And_ Aslan _is part of a new _Clan of Sphinxes _this_ Weech _made." _

Creb greeted each one, in turn.

"_How has The _Mog-Ur_ been doing?" _asked Creb_._

"_We had our first _Clanluna_ Summer Gathering, this summer,_" signed Goov. _"There were visitors from the Others who This _Mog-Ur _led in the Men's Ceremony." _

"_If the rest of you don't mind, this _Weech_ would like some time alone with her 1__st__ Mate," _signed Luna.

Each of them said their goodbyes, including a long hug from Ayla, before leaving Luna alone with Creb.

When the sun began rising, even though it wasn't visible this deep in the cave, Creb nudged Luna and stood back up.

"_It's time to send this Spirit_ _back," _signed Creb.

"Good bye Creb, I love you!" sobbed Luna as she released her Mate.

"_This Spirits loved you, too! Walk with Ur-" _signed Creb as he faded away.


	10. Chapter 43: Winter of dress making

Clanluna

Chapter 43: Winter of dress making

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 8th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (25) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (6) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (2) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--**Lena – **(0) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (14) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (5) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (2) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (1) female Cave Bear

--_-Itchieback_ (0) – male Cave Bear cub

--**Ruža** (15) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišarana), Thonlan's 2nd Mate, 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Zar** (25) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, clanluna, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (19) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (8) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (6) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (2) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

--**Creba** (0) Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (19) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)

--**Uba** (13) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Uma** (4) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (2) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Bra**

(13) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

--**Uka** (23) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (25) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (23) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (4) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (30) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (26) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (4) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (2) – Other, Iga's Son

--**Ina** (0) - Iga's 1/16 Clan daughter

--**Igra** (11) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,

--**Brouda** (2) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

--**Krstu** (21) – Other, (Krstulović of the Đananđanađa) Clanluna's Acolyte, Groog's 3rd Mate, 6th Ranked Woman-who-Hunts

--**Bangar** (2) – Centaur, Clanluna's Acolyte

--**Aslan**cles (1) – Sphinx, Clanluna's Acolyte

**Broog** (24) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (9) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**--Ura **(8) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc?

**Vorv** (22) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (20) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (9) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (8) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem)

--**Vorva** (4) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (2) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Groob** (11) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 6th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (12) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Droog **(0) ¾ Clan son of Eva

**Crug** (27) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (25) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (4) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Dorv** (4) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (2) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Grev** (10) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (29) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(21) - Other, carver, M'buna's son, 11th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

--**Ona** (14) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (4) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (2) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Winter had barely begun when Eva had her son. He looked more Clan than she did, but he was obviously part Other too.

Luna began teaching the 4th Year Hogwarts material to Ayla. With her knack for languages, Ayla was doing much better at 2nd year Runes than she had last year. The two Weeches made plans to plant an herb garden next spring, if it came early enough. And, of course, after teaching Care of Magical Creatures from the textbook, Luna taught Ayla about some more of the Creatures that weren't in the book.

Aslan, and Bangar were begining to learn to the three 'R's. The two of them were also studying Other Languages that they didn't know like: Sungaean, Mammutoi, Sharamudoi, and Zelandonii.

Krstu and Ruža were making good progress in learning English and Clan _Signs_. Krstu was putting more effort into learning the _signs_ as they would be usable to communicate with the local Clan once she returned to her people. Iga was teaching the Clanluna ceremonies to Krstu, but when she found out that Krstu's specialty as a Đana was going to be healing, she made her acolyte spend time with Ayla and Uba. Krstu could see the value of literacy, but knew she didn't have time to pick up that skill. So, she promised herself that she would send her acolyte to study with the Clanluna in the future.

Thonlan and Ranec began working on making a sleigh. It would be the first one not made by magic. Thonlan figured that if they could study the one they had, he could figure out how to make it.

There was an incident when Ruže called Durc; "Đurc"

"I am not a Jerk!" yelled Durc, in English.

After that, Ruža made her accent even thicker when saying: "Đurč".

Many of the women were making dresses for summer this winter. Iga had made the prototype last winter.

"_You know that strap that this woman uses to tie down my breasts when this woman goes hunting?" _signed Ayla.

"_Except when you go hunting with Ranec," _joked Iga, as Ayla blushed.

"Yes, _well do you think there might be a way to incorporate it into a dress?" _asked Ayla.

"_This woman doesn't see why not?" _mused Iga. _"Of course, it would work better it you had a second strap that went under to lift them and go over your neck." _

Ayla's finished dress was more like corset in the upper part. It was practical for running, but wasn't very comfortable for long periods of time. Ayla made herself a second dress, like Iga's.

The women also dyed several skins with red ochre to make skirts based on Luna's cloth ones for Iga and Krstu and to make red fringed belts for Ayla, Luna and Ruža.

Mid-winter came, and it was time for the Mother festival. The Đananđanađa didn't have a ceremony like this, so it became a teaching project for Krstu. When Iga directed the children to begin drumming, Luna, Ruža and Ayla danced to the center of the cavern 

wearing only their new, red, fringed, belts! Thonlan had told Luna about the Zelandonii fetish for such belts and so the three women had come up with this surprise for him. At seven months pregnant, Luna and Ayla looked like a pair of Goddesses walking the Earth. A few more members joined the Luna cult that night. Zar had helped teach Krstu the steps, so once Zar and Iga finished reminding the Clan of the dance steps, Krstu and Groog joined them in starting the dance. Luna, Ayla and Ruža danced sensuously around Thonlan for a while before, first Ayla, then Luna, and finally Ruža sought out partners to couple dance with.

Everyone had switched partners many times before Iga's magic mushroom tea had taken affect. Ayla was the first one to lead Thonlan off to his hearth. Luna smiled when she saw them leaving. Her heart was filled compersion, the emotion that is opposite of jealousy, at seeing her lovers go off together. Luna took Zar by the hand and led him back to his hearth. Ayla and Thonlan were in the hearth next door, kissing, as Ayla tried to undress him. Luna did the same to Zar before stumbling, with a giggle, and pulling him down on the furs, on top of her. Zar kissed her passionately, before getting up, to finish undressing.

Uba was next to leave, with Groob. Then Ona left with Vorn, Eva with Ranec, Uva with Broog, Ena with Vorv, Igra with Groog, Ovra with Crug, Aga with Goov, Ika with Grev . . . Iga fought off the effect of the mushrooms (she had to finish the bowl) as she took notice that there were left over women. She, Krshu, Ruža, Uka, and Brač were still left in the middle.

"_Feel free to join another couple, or even pair up," _signed Iga.

Uka danced her way over Grev's hearth, where she knelt and presented next to Ika. Grev groaned in frustration. Why didn't any of the women closer to his age pick him?

Brač didn't like any of her choices. She hated being a 2nd woman and she hated Relieving Vorn's Needs! She didn't want to do that with some other man! On the other hand, she wasn't that trilled about licking off a Woman of the Others, and there were three to chose from. Wincing in frustration, Brač grabbed Ruža's hand and drug her off to a guest hearth. Once there, Brač threw herself on the furs. Ruža demurely copied her and sat there waiting. They stared, as each other waiting for the other, make the first move, for an eternity, while the moans and grunts and drumming echoed through the cave. Finally, Brač lay down and patted the furs in front of her. Ruža smiled and curled up in front of her, pulling Brač's hand to her bare breast. Brač felt she was supposed to caress her and she let her. But then, Ruža pulled Brač's hand more tightly to her chest. Ruža turned and get Brač a quick kiss on the lips before turning back around and relaxing. As Brač drifted off to sleep, she was thinking that this was not so bad after all . . .

Back at the central fire, Iga made an _"after you" _gesture at Krstu. As Claluna, Iga had to choose last. As Acolyte, Krstu got second to last choice. She decided to join in with Ranec and Eva.

Alone in the middle, Iga glided over the Zar's hearth. The mushrooms had overwhelmed her now, and inhibitions were too low to pass up a chance to Share Pleasures with both, Zar, and the Goddess, at once!.

Luna's mind cleared up enough to glance over at the next hearth, where Thonlan was making Ayla's moans echo throughout the cave. This wasn't the time she'd seen them together in her vision. Her heart warmed at the thought that her loves would be doing this again. But then her thoughts and moans were cut off as Iga pressed her mouth to hers and Zar began thrusting harder.

As she peaked, Luna felt the mushrooms affect the minds of her's and Ayla's babies as they had two years ago with Mara and Mariza. (Hmmmm, Daughters again . . .)

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Luna's vision came true, as she delivered a girl with Thonlan's brown hair and her gray eyes. A few days later Ayla delivered her own daughter, who looked more like Zar, than her. Baby Creba had Zar's Black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. As she grew older, she'd gain Ayla's shape. But, for now, she was just a cute baby.

Then, a week later, Iga's daughter was born with her mother's red hair and green eyes.

Thonlan and Ranec were able to complete their sleigh before winter ended and even went on a few winter hunts.

Spring came early, and as they planned, Luna and Ayla planted a magical herb garden. Although it was far beyond Ayla's level, Luna showed her how to Ward the garden against snorkacks and other herbivores getting into the garden. Luna transfigured a few magical plants out of similar ones for the garden. She knew with Ayla's interest in Potions, she'd need them someday.

Ayla and Uba would take Krstu and Uma with them when they gathered medicinal herbs. Krstu paid close attention as Uba reminded her daughter of the medicinal properties of various plants and how to gather them.

Krstu was also trying to learn to use a spear-thrower. But, strangely, Ruža was making no such effort.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ruža, _could you stir this? This woman needs to nurse _Lena,"asked Luna, as they were preparing dinner.

"Yes, _mistress, _Luna Lovegood, ma'am," replied Ruža.

"Alright that does it!" yelled Luna, in English as she threw down the spoon, in anger. "You are my co-mate! Why are you acting like a house-elf?"

"_This woman is very sorry, mistress, _Luna Lovegood, ma'am, Ruža _doesn't know what you mean," _signed Ruža, submissively.

"I mean that you always do what I say so submissively! You never ask for anything! You don't even Make Love with either of us unless one of us initiates it! Wh_a_t's going on with you?" demanded Luna, English.

"Ruža_ is_ _mistress, _Luna Lovegood, ma'am's _property,"_ replied Ruža. _"A slave can't ask for things, she only does what she is told." _

"Who told you, you were a slave?" demanded Luna.

"Ruža _has been a slave since she was a little girl and the _Harvatišarana _were destroyed," _replied Ruža. _"When mistress, _Luna Lovegood, ma'am _demanded sacrifices,_ Ruža _was given to mistress, _Luna Lovegood, ma'am."

"Okay, stop with that _mistress, _Luna Lovegood, ma'am!" commanded Luna.

"Yes Goddess," agreed Ruža.

Luna growled in frustration!

"Does Krstulović think she's a slave too?" asked Luna.

"No Goddess," replied Ruža. _"Her people owned_ Ruža's _people."_

"Well, we'll just see about that!" said Luna as she dragged Ruža over to Groog's hearth, where Iga, Igra and Krstu were working on dinner. "Did your people enslave Ruža's people?"

"Yes_ Goddess," _replied Krstu.

"How did this come to be?" demanded Luna.

"_It started with two hunters, one _Đananđanađa, _the other,_ Harvatišarana, _who speared the same animal," _began Krstu. _"Some say it was a deer, others say it was a fish. It doesn't make a difference. The end result was that an enmity grew between our two peoples. A _Đananđanađa _woman fell in love with a _Harvatišarana _man and she ran off to be with him, without even getting a dowry. The _Đananđanađa _were angered, because they thought the _Harvatišarana _were saying she was worthless. The joining didn't last long. The _Harvatišarana _man beat her and they had an explosive break-up. She then, came back to our people, and told us how mean her_ Harvatišarana _mate had been to her. The_ Đananđanađa _attacked the_ Harvatišarana _and killed every man and boy _

_amongst them. The women and girls were brought back to our cave slaves. But this was a long time ago. This woman was just a girl at the time." _

"_This Leader does not approve of slavery!" _waved Luna. _"If you really think this _Weech _is Goddeess, you will remember that!_

Ruža, _you are __**not**__a slave! If you don't want to be our mate any more, this woman and _Thonlan_ will understand. But you are a free and equal member of our _Clan!"

Ruža smiled at the knowledge that her new people had fully accepted her.

"Ruža _will stay," _signed Ruža. "Ruža _likes being co-mated with the Goddess." _

Luna rolled her eyes at that.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This year, they would be hosting the summer gathering. So they tried to get in some extra hunting in the spring and prepare the area. The Cave Bears left the cave for spring foraging and Zeen was put in charge of keeping _Wintersleeper's_ mate away from the Summer Gathering.

Bangar was irritable about missing the Spring Heat. With the body and mind of a 14-year-old human, he was getting old enough to take on a mate. And Iga's efforts at giving him Relief just weren't the same. Still, someday he would be his Clan's clanluna and would be able to have plenty of mates.

One morning, Iga and Krstu emerged from the cave with the soles of their feet dyed red, wearing only their new red skirts. The pair of them both exaggerated the sensuousness of their walks and the sway of their hips as they approached the two boys who were soon to become men. The older children had been practicing with spear-throwers when the Redfeet approached. They started giggling when the realized what this meant. Krstu took Broov by the hands and led him back to the cave. Boov was blushing beet-red as Iga took him by the hand and led him to the other guest hearth in the back of the cave, next to the one that Krstu and Broov were in.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Before they knew it, the Sumer was upon them. When the Cave Lions with human heads arrived, they knew it was time for the Clanluna Summer Gathering.

"Are we early?" asked Androcles, the sphinx.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A few days after the Circe Clan, the Bellepharon Clan of Centaurs and Unicorns arrived with their own herd of snorkacks.

With this many guests, the host Abraxas Clan had set up the teepees to accommodate people who wanted to get out of the cave. The Redfeet appropriated two of them for their lessons.

A week after they were all there, Luna was flying on her broom when she spotted Ayla and Thonlan coupling. This was the time she'd seen in her vision. Disillusioning herself, Luna landed near the couple. Supposedly, they had gone hunting. Ayla appeared to have caught her prey. Luna didn't even need to stifle her snicker or footsteps as she approached them. Ayla's moans were drowning out any sounds Luna might have made. She sat down next to her mate and her lover as they Shared Pleasures. The compersion was really getting to Luna and she pulled up the edge of her leather dress so she could Pleasure herself while she watched them.

After Ayla had caught her breath again, Ayla suddenly pushed Thonlan off of her.

"_What's wrong?" _asked Thonlan.

"_There's something watching us!" _replied Ayla. _"I might be a wolf or cave lion preparing to pounce!" _

Luna giggled and dropped the disillusionment.

"Luna!" gasped Ayla and Thonlan, at the same time.

"_How long have you been watching us?" _ asked Thonlan.

"_Long enough to enjoy myself," _replied Luna as she kissed Ayla, then Thonlan._ "That was great!" _

"_If you were watching, why didn't you join us?" _asked Ayla. _"You __**know**__ you would have been welcome!" _

"_Of course this woman knows that," _signed Luna, with a smile. _"But you two were enjoying each other so much, this woman didn't want to disrupt you." _

"_Well, this man, guesses we should get back to hunting?" _suggested Thonlan.

"_You go ahead, we'll catch up with you," _signed Ayla, as she saw the lust for her in Luna's eyes and pulled her into a kiss.

"Maybe_ we should have another girl's day at the beach, tomorrow," _signed Luna when they were done Sharing Pleasures.

ĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐ

The next day, Luna gathered up all the women and portkeyed them to the shores of the Southwestern Sea where the Đananđanađa lived.


	11. Chapter 44: On the Beach

Clanluna

Chapter 44: On the Beach

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Members of the Clanluna who went to the Beach

--**Luna** (25) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Lena – **(0) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--**Ruža** (15) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišarana), Thonlan's 2nd Mate, 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Ayla** (19) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Creba** (0) Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter, Weech

--**Uba** (13) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Bra**

(13) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

--**Uka** (23) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

--**Ovra** (23) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--Iga (26) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Ina** (0) - Iga's 1/16 Clan daughter

--**Igra** (11) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,

--**Krstu** (21) – Other, (Krstulović of the Đananđanađa) Clanluna's Acolyte, redfoot, Groog's 3rd Mate, 6th Ranked Woman-who-Hunts

--**Ena** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (12) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Droog **(0) ¾ Clan son of Eva

--**Ika** (25) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Aga** (29) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

--**Ona** (14) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Gyno**cles (5) – Gynosphinx, Andro's Mate

--**Hera**cles (1) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

**--Lea**cles (1) **- **Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

The next day, Luna gathered up all the women and portkeyed them to the shores of the Southwestern Sea where the Đananđanađa lived.

Chapter 44: On the Beach

"_Why don't we invite the women of your cave to spend the day with us?" _asked Luna, of Krstu.

"Yes, Goddess," replied Krstu, obediently, as Luna scowled.

"Krstulović!" called out Chief Knežević, when he saw his daughter with the group of Clanluna women. "You came back! How have you been?"

"I am well, father," replied Krstu. "How have things been here?"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Chief Knežević. "After the others returned from the Underworld, last year, they tried using some of those flathead signs they're learned. The flatheads were so grateful for a chance to communicate that they offered to share their mates with us!"

"Then, next time they visit, we will have to return the favor," replied Krstu.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Chief Knežević, before he saw the determination in his daughter's eyes. "You **ARE** serious! I'd heard rumors about you Sharing Pleasures with a flathead, last summer, but I never believed them!"

"It's true, father. In fact this:" said Krstu, as she pointed out her red skirt, bare chest and red dyed feet, "is the costume of the Clanluna's version of a Đana woman. I'm currently acting as a Đana woman for a young flathead, or as they prefer to call themselves, Clan."

Chief Knežević stared at his daughter in shock! She's just told him that she was breaking the biggest taboo the Đananđanađa had.

"In fact, after spending a winter with the true Goddess, Luna, there are many things about our people I will try to change," said Krstu. "But for now, we're just here to spend the day at the beach and Luna wanted to invite the women of the Đananđanađa to spend the day with us.

ĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐ

None of the Đananđanađa women feared to swim in the sea. And after an afternoon of swimming and sunning themselves, the women returned to the cave, where Luna invited them to attend the Clanluna Summer gathering. Everyone who went, last year was eager to return! And after hearing their tales over the winter, many more Đananđanađa chose to go, including, Chief Knežević and the tribe's Đana.

Even the ones who'd been last year couldn't believe their eyes when they arrived. The Underworld was just too fantastic to be believed!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"I can't believe we're doing this!" complained Frebec. "You've all lost your minds! Why do you want to spend your summer with a bunch of animals instead of attending the Summer Meeting?"

"It's your own fault, Frebec," laughed Crozie. "If you hadn't spent all winter trying to tell us how bad these Clanluna were, we wouldn't all have wanted to come so badly!"

Just then, Talut signaled them to halt. He'd just reached the top of a hill and evidently spotted something on the other side.

Nezzie stepped up beside him and couldn't believe her eyes! "Look! There's Ranec!"

"Where?" asked Wymez, and he strode forward to look.

He couldn't believe it either! There below them, were several conical tents, a mixed group of human, flatheads and mixed people, several ½ horse/ ½ human things, some lions with human heads, and a group of purple reindeer, each with a single crumpled horn. There was a large amount of meat drying on racks.

"Frebec! You brought the entire Lion Camp with you!" called Ranec as he ran up to them.

"I take it back Frebec," laughed Crozie. "You weren't exaggerating! In fact, your stories didn't do it justice!"

"Where are all the women?" asked Nezzie when she noticed that everyone there was either: male, non-human, or a not yet mature girl.

"Oh well, you see, amongst the Clanluna, we have a tradition of the men going on a multi-day hunt when the woman have their moon time," replied, Ranec, sheepishly.

Talut burst out laughing!

"You mean when the women (ha ha ha!) you go (ha ha ha!) laughed Talut. "That's too rich! I wished we'd thought of that! Maybe the Mammutoi she start a new tradition! (ha ha ha!)

"Don't you dare!" growled Nezzie, swatting her mate.

"You're welcome to stay with us," said Ranec. "We had some other visitors come to the Claluna Summer Gathering several days ago. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the men!"

"This is Zar, He's the 1st Ranked male hunter, which, sort of makes him like a Headman, He's also a clanluna, which is our version of a mammut," said Ranec.

"Talut! He's like Rydag!" exclaimed Nezzie.

"Very much so," agreed Ranec. "Like Rydag, he can't speak spoken languages, only the Clan _signs_. But he can understand Mammutoi, perfectly."

"What is 'Clan'?" asked Nezzie.

"Clan, is what the people, we call flatheads, in Mammutoi, call themselves," explained Ranec. "They can make some sounds. But, mostly they talk with their hands."

Nezzie burst into tears!

Nezzie, honey, what's wrong?" asked Talut.

"Don't you see?" sobbed Nezzie. "Rydag could have talked to us if we'd only thought of making signs with our hands!"

"I think that's probably true," agreed Ranec, as Talut gave him a "You're not helping!" look.

"Are those really sintars?" asked Latie.

"Centaur," replied Ekwus, in English. "Would you like to ride on my back, little one?"

"He's offering to let you ride on your back," translated Ranec. "Go on! It's safe. In the Meantime, let me introduce you to the rest of us."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When the men of the Clanluna finally returned to the Summer Gathering with the Lion Camp, Iza rode out to meet them on _Starlight's_ back. Zeen and Ura were following on _Honey Lovers's_ back while Luna, on her broom, flew overhead.

Luna, Iga and Ayla had made an extra-large batch of popsicles that Ayla shared with the new visitors and members of the Clanluna.

Ayla and Ranec had set the trend last year, so that when a man asked a Woman-Who-Hunts to go hunting, he was really inviting her to Share Pleasures. (though, the couple in question, never came back, empty-handed) The members of the visiting tribes quickly 

caught on to the Mother Festival atmosphere of the Summer Gathering and were soon inviting members of the Clanluna, and each other, on 'hunting' trips. But Iga had to give both Rađić and Frebec a 'talking to', as she was too busy this year being a red-foot to go on 'hunting' trips with either of them.

Midway through the summer, Ody brought a group of Sungaea with him. It seems that the Sungaeae had approved visitors to their Summer Gathering.

All of the visitors were perpetually in awe of the sights, sounds and tastes of the Clanluna Summer Gathering!

Like last year, there was a series of competitions, with the visiting tribes competing, after the Clanluna champions had been determined.

There were lots of ceremonies, and both men's and women's hunts. The Mammutoi women were surprised that the women went mammoth hunting so close to the Mammutoi Summer Meeting.

Krstu was officially ordained as a Clanluna.

"Ayla_, The _Mog-Ur_ needs you to make the special tea for the _mog-ur's_ Ceremony tonight at the Cave Bear Ceremony," _signed Grev. "Mammut _has convinced The _Mog-Ur_ to have a _mog-ur's _Ceremony. The _Mog-Ur _only wishes that there was someone else to lead the men so that _Zar _could join us . . ." _

Like her first time, Ayla accidently swallowed a bit of the juice and it didn't react well with the datura at the Women's Ceremony. Iga had to watch her friend carefully that night.

Mammut almost got lost in the Spirit world and would have died if Goov had not been there to pull him back.

When the Clanluna Summer Gathering finally broke up, and the visitors returned to their own people. Krstu returned with the rest of the Đananđanađa. She had become Luna's first missionary.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Autumn came, spurring Ayla and Luna to harvest the last plants from their magical herb garden. Midway through summer, Luna had erected anti-muggle wards to keep it from being disturbed by all the visitors.

Just before the first snow, Boov and Broov were taken on their manhood hunts, and both were successful.

To everyone's surprise, Ruža decided to mate Broov, in spite on his appearing to be fully Clan, with the body of a 15 year old man.

And Uka, who had the body and mind of a 48 year old woman of the Clan, picked Boov as her mate.

Luna had her yearly meeting with her first mate, Creb and the Bears went in their Cave for hibernation.

Luna decided that Zeen and Iza were now, old enough, begin studying magic. So she tested them with all the wands. Iza was most compatible with Creb's old wand. But, unfortunately, the wand Zeen was most compatible with was Luna's own, though one of the spares was his second best. Luna resolved let him use her wand for lessons and carry the other for everyday use.

Ayla was studying the 5th year Hogwarts material, this winter.

There was a new baby born. Uva named her new ½ Clan daughter, Ebra.

Now that they had two sleighs, both men and women would go on winter hunts.

The women also made some more leather dresses in the Clanluna style.

When spring came, Ayla, Luna, Zeen and Iza planted a new magical herb garden. Since the Summer Gathering was hosted by Circe Clan, this year, Luna would have to apparate back daily to take care of it during the summer.

ĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐĐ

Early in the Summer Gathering, Luna took the women on a trip to the beach and to visit Krstu and the other Đananđanađa.

"_Is that your daughter?"_ asked Iga where she spotted her former co-mate and acolyte nursing a baby.

"_Yes, this woman named her: _Lűna," signed back Krstu. _"So much has happened over the past winter! _Đalibor, _is now my mate, and this is my co-mate, _Harva."

Krstu, indicated a middle aged woman with gray hair and hazel eyes.

"_She was originally _Harvatišaranaa," explained Krstu. "Harva_ was their title for One-Who-Serves-_Luna, _just as_ Đana, _used to be for my people._

_We've made so many changes! After this _

lanluna _told our people about _Luna's _views on slavery, we freed the women who used to be _Harvatišaranaa. _A few went North, to join the _Šharamudoi, _one even joined the local _Član. _But surprisingly, most chose to stay. Some Mated their former masters, others picked new Mates. _

_This woman spent a lot of time teaching the rest of our people the _Član _signs, and we've set up scouts to watch them. The local _Član, _exposes mixed babies. So we've decided to adopt any that we find. So far, we've only gotten one new child this way. _

_We've also adopted all the _Članluna _ceremonies. We had our first Mother Festival, this winter. And we're bringing a couple of girls to the Summer Gathering for 1__st__ Rites. As you know, we didn't have any analog to 1__st__ Rites. _Đananđanađa _women were expected to be virgins at their mating. So this _

lanluna_ doesn't feel that any of our own men could perform 1__st__ rites as well as _Žar.

_The point, this _

lanluna _is trying to make, is that, we would like to become a _Član_ of the _Članluna _and would like to know how we go about doing that." _

"_Wow!" _broke in Luna. _"This Leader didn't expect that! Are_ you going to be the Đana Clan?"

"No, _we'd rather you name us like you did the other _Člans," replied Krstu.

"Hmmmm . . . . _How about_ Dumbledore Clan?" suggested Luna. _"It means: bumblebee." _

"Đűmbleđore . . . " said Krstu, trying it out. _"This woman likes it!" _

After a relaxing day at the beach, the Clanluna, and their newest Clan, port-keyed to the Summer Gathering.

This year, there were no visitors from the Mammutoi, and only a few from the Sungaea.

Iza and Zeen loved learning to fly on a broom and did it every chance they got.

Iga was back in the red-feet, this time, for Durc.

"Ow! Ow!" squealed Durc, as Iga drug him out of the teepee and over to Ayla. Both of them were naked and there was love-goo dripping out of Iga, as well as off the tip of Durc's organ.

Ayla, flushed with embarrassment. Although the Clanluna were very open about Pleasures, she did **NOT** want to see such vivid evidence of her baby's maturity!

"_He's your son! You try to talk some sense into him!" _waved Iga.

"_What has he done?" _asked Ayla, trying very hard to keep her eyes locked on Iga's.

"_As you know, this woman has been red-footing him, trying to teach him how to Relieve women's Needs," _waved Iga. _"As part of this, he has to learn not to get too excited and last long enough for the woman to Relieve her Needs when they Share Pleasures. But _

_this little wolverine is not even trying! He just Relieves his Need and then he's done! He's doing it on purpose!" _

Ayla gritted her teeth. She'd hoped that Iga would be able to handle this part of her son's training without her help.

"Durc, _remember what this woman told you about how _Ura_ can pick another mate if she wants?" _signed Ayla, as she tried very hard to keep her eyes locked on her son's and not to look down. _"If you have a reputation for not Relieving the Needs of Women, no one is going to want to Share Pleasures with you. And even if _Ura _does Mate you, if you don't Relieve her Needs she might mate someone else, like_ Ona _did." _

Durc paled, and looked at his mother, dumbstruck!

Then, he turned and took Iga by the hand.

"_Teach me that licking thing, again?" _asked Durc, as he pulled Iga back to the teepee.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

As the Summer Gathering drew to a close, Krstu pulled Iga and Luna aside.

"_This is my other daughter, _Đučaviča," signed Krstu. _"This woman wants her to spend the winters with you, so that she can be your acolyte, learn to speak your languages and that writing thing that you do." _

"_Are you sure?" _asked Luna.

Krstu nodded before kissing her 5-year old daughter goodbye and pushing her towards Iga.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Durc's manhood hunt, that fall, was unsuccessful. Zar decided he'd have to wait until spring to try again. Durc glared at all the women while drumming with the children during the mid-Winter Mother Festival.

Iga and Zeen had started the 2nd year Hogwarts material. By now, it was apparent that Iza had inherited her mother's knack for Herbalogy and Potions. While Zeen, was better at Charms.

Luna had thought long and hard about what to teach Ayla this winter. She realized that Ayla would not be able to handle N.E.W.T. level Charms, Transfiguration, or Defense. She might be able to do the N.E.W.T. level Runes and Divination. And Ayla could definitely handle the N.E.W.T. level Care, Herbology and Potions material. She was more skilled in those than Luna was. It was too bad that Luna had never taken N.E.W.T. 

level Potions, and therefore, didn't have the books for it. Ayla would have to do potions as an Independent Study. Luna could no longer help her.

So, Ayla, Uba and Iga put their heads together and began trying to find substitutes for the potion ingredients they didn't have. With Iza and Zeen watching, Ayla began experimentally brewing potions. That's when it was discovered that although, Zar and Iga could help prepare ingredients, if they did the actual mixing, the potion would always fail. No one knew why.

Ayla had another daughter, that they named Dyondara, with golden blonde hair and Zar's extra dark brown eyes.

Luna had another daughter, Zuna, with her gray eyes and Thonlan's brown hair.

Brač had not had any children yet and Ayla made sure that Brač drank her special tea, every morning.

When Ugra became a woman in the middle of winter, Luna put up a teepee for her period of isolation. After Zar performed her 1st Rites, she became the 2nd Mate at Boov's hearth.

Luna had not gotten around to taking down the teepee when it was needed for Ura. After her three days of isolation, Luna, Ena and Iga had gone to prepare her for 1st Rites.

"Oh, _you mean Need Relieving?" _signed Ura. _"Don't worry this woman knows all about that. She used to Relieve Gurg's Needs all the time!" _

The three women stared at her in shock and anger! Luna was wishing she'd done something worse to Ura's former Leader, Gurg, at the Clan Gathering! Iga was making plans to take Zar aside and give him special instructions of Ura's 1st Rites. Special care needed to be taken when a girl was Forced as a child.

As it turned out, it took Zar three days to teach Ura how to Relieve her own Needs. When she finally moaned her joy, Durc shook with rage at the man of his hearth.

(I should be the one making her make those noises!) fumed Durc. (I should be a man already, instead of waiting for spring!)

After her 1st Rites, Ura returned to Broog's hearth. She'd wait until spring to pick a Mate . . . or maybe until the end of the Summer Gathering . . .

Author's note: Before anyone asks: Yes, one of the women of the Đumbleđore Clan is the mother of Albus Dumbledore's direct paternal ancestor.

I've got more Unicorns that need names and more centaurs. Suggestions?


	12. Chapter 45: S’Armunai

Clanluna

Chapter 45: S'Armunai

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"That's it," assured Jondolar as he coached the S'Armuna boy he was teaching how to knap flint.

The lesson was suddenly interrupted by the opening of the gate. Several women armed with spears ran straight for Jondolar. Since he couldn't walk, they picked him up and dragged him out of the prison for males.

The pain in his hip reminded him of that awful day he had been captured. A group of women had held him suspended by all four limbs pulled tightly while their Leader, Atarroa had stomped on his thigh until his hip dislocated, ignoring his screams as she kicked at him.

The women drug Jondolar over to a set of posts in the ground, each one taller than a man. They forced him to stand on his good leg while they tied his hands, behind his back, to the post.

"You were warned about causing trouble, Zellandonii," admonished Atarroa.

"All I've done is, teach a few boys about tool making," protested Jondolar. "They need a way to contribute to the good of the S'Armunai."

"We don't need contributions from males!" screamed Atarroa. "Women don't need men for anything! You've been told to keep your mouth shut! Instead you've stirred up our men, made them uppity. Well, you're not going to stir them up any more! . . . not after we've used you for target practice!"

Atarroa nodded to one of the women he raise her spear and prepared it to cast at Jondolar. Faced with his imminent demise, his last thoughts were of Iga, the mute woman, half a continent away who Shared Pleasured with Flatheads. Could being a her 2nd man have been worse than what happened to him now?

He saw her muscles tense as she drew back her spear. A spear flew through the air and hit her just as she released. It when short, sticking in the ground at his feet! Jondolar look for the source of his salvation and saw a vaguely familiar face. It was the Hadumai man that had warned him about going this way with several of his friends! They gave a battle cry as they charged at the S'Amunai women. It was hard to tell what was going on as the Hadumai men wrestled the S'Amunai women. One man ran behind 

Jondolar with a knife and cut his bonds. Jondolar threw an arm over the shoulder over the man who helped him hobble off to an escape. Jondolar was sure they had gotten away when the most of the other Hadumai men caught up with him. Although he knew little of their language, from the way he was talking, it was clear that some of the men had been killed.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The Hadumai healer was able to reset Jondolar's hip. He'd have to use a walking stick for the rest of his life. But at least he was able to walk now. He spend the winter with them, learning their language and warning about just how dangerous the S'Armunai were.

"Are you sure you won't stay with us, Jondolar?" and Madrun. "I'm sure Hadrun is not the only woman who'd make it worth your while."

"No, as attractive as that offer is, I am and always will be Jondolar of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii," replied Jondolar. "It's time a returned home."

"Hey! Has anybody seen Magradun?" asked a Hadumai woman. "He went out hunting yesterday and never returned!"

It was slow going. Jondolar had to spend a winter, each, with the Losadunai and the Lanzadonii before he was able to finally return. He turned a corner and saw it on the cliff above. The 9th Cave of the Zelandonii. Jondolar was finally home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Let them go!" called out Atarroa, as the surviving Hadumai men ran off after rescuing Jondolar. "we've got something more important to do!"

That night, the S'Amunai, opened the doors of their prison for males and killed every one of them. On Atarroa's orders, the males were then cooked and every woman was required to eat of the flesh of their husbands, brothers and sons.

The next spring, the S'Amunai began stalking the Hadumai. Any man who went out alone, was killed and brought home to be eaten. And Hadumai woman who went out alone was captured and forced to eat the flesh of the next Hadumai man captured before she would be allowed out of the prison to join the ranks of the S'Armunai.

After two years of this Atarroa judged that they had sufficient numbers to attack the Hadumai. They struck and night and had captured or killed all of them as they slept. The surviving Hadumai women were given a choice. Eat or be eaten. As a result, the S'Armunai ranks grew.

Using Hadumai boats, the S'Armunai went down river to attack the Sharamudoi. They spent a winter under siege before the Sharamudoi finally drove off the invaders. They were appalled at the savagery of the invaders! Any Sharamudoi man captured was roasted alive and eaten in full view of his people. Any Sharamudoi woman captured was forced to eat human flesh and join their ranks.

When the Sharamudoi finally broke the siege, the Ramudoi chased the invaders up the Sava river for three days before giving up their thirst for vengeance.

The S'Armunai contiued in their boats up the river until it became too shallow. They then traveled West and South until they found a sea. The continued along the coast of this sea going South a west looking for a people they could add to their ranks. Their course drew them closer and closer to the home of the Đumbleđore Član of the Članlűna. . . .


	13. Chapter 46: the Courtship? Of Durc and

Clanluna

Chapter 46: the Courtship? Of Durc and Ura?

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

After her 1st Rites, Ura returned to Broog's hearth. She'd wait until spring to pick a Mate . . . or maybe until the end of the Summer Gathering . . .

Chapter 46: the Courtship? Of Durc and Ura?

"_This time, wait for my signal," _signed Zar. _"You don't want to cast too soon, like you did last fall. You nearly got trampled!" _

"_Yes, Zar," _signed Durc, fuming at being reminded of his failure, last fall.

He'd gotten too excited and thrown his spear at the herd of aurochs, causing them to stampede towards him. Only running with the herd had saved him. Even if it did feel cowardly to run away from them as they caught up with him.

This time, they were hunting Bison. Like aurochs, they were also prone to stampede if alarmed. Zar, Broog, Vorv and Durc had gone around one side of the herd, downwind, with their spear throwers. Groog was leading Thonlan, Ranec, Boov and Broov around the upwind side of the herd.

Vorn was leading a third group with Clan-style spears in the direction of the probable stampede.

Durc glanced back and forth between the herd and the man of his hearth.

"_Try for the ones on the far side from Vorn,"_ instructed Zar, to the men with throwing spears.

Seeing Zar's signs, Groog's group readied their spears in the throwers and the same instant Zar's group did.

"_Now!" _signaled Zar.

Durc hurled his spear at the herd and the same time as the other men. He watched as his spear flew through the air along with eight others. He saw his spear hit a bison, just before the chaos began, as the animals panicked and began stampeding towards Vorn.

Vorn and his men popped up from their crouch in front of the bison just in time for the herd to swerve around them. Two were not so lucky, and fell to the spear-thrusts of Grev and Crug.

When the herd had passed, Durc looked at the Clan men gathered around their two kills and the four more that had were dead from thrown spears. Two more were wounded and attempting to escape. Zar and Vorv dispatched them with another cast spear, each. It had been Thonlan's idea for each hunter to give their throwing spears different feather fletchings so they could tell who had killed the game. Looking out across the plain, Durc saw his spear sticking out of a dead bison. The only spear in that particular bison!

"WHoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" howled Durc, like a wolf. He was a man!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Zeen had been watching the hunt on a hill, with Ansalong on his shoulder. When he saw how many they'd gotten, he wrote a short note to his mother so she could come shrink them.

Luna flew out on her broom to where the men were sharing out the livers and burying the hearts of their prey as an offering to the totems. After shrinking most of the animals and putting them in her pocket. She let Zeen ride her broom back. The men returned to the cave with Durc, triumphantly in the lead. Behind him, Zar and Groog had Durc's bison strung on a pole that they were pretending to carry. In truth, Zeen was flying over head, using a levitation charm to lift most of the bison's weight.

Durc marched right up where Ura was scraping a hide.

"_This boy is now a man!"_ signed Durc. _"Are you ready to be his mate?" _

Ura stopped scraping to think for a minute.

"_Not right now," _replied Ura. _"This woman is busy . . ._maybe later?"

Ura then, went back to work, as Durc stomped off fuming.

(How can she do this?) Durc asked himself. (We were meant to be mated! She came here to be my mate! This man doesn't understand! Why won't she be my mate?)

Ura's reluctance to mate him had put a damper on Durc's mood during the Hunt dance and manhood ceremony, that night. He always thought when he became a man, Ura would be his mate! Deep in his heart, Durc longed for the days when the Leader could order her to be his mate!

Within a few days of Durc's first Men's ceremony, the other two Clans showed up. Luna gathered everyone together and portkeyed them the newest clan, who were hosting this year's Summer Gathering.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"_Would you like to go hunting, _Broov?" asked Ura, as she walked up to him with a trio of spears and a spear thrower in her hands. She was wearing her shortest leather dress.

"_This man doesn't mind," _replied Broov as he picked up his bola and throwing spears with their thrower.

"Oh, you're going hunting? Čan I čome too?" asked Ruža.

Ura frowned in disappointment. She hadn't seen Broov's mate nearby.

"_The more the better," _signed Broov.

After they gone a short distance into the forrest, Ruža turned to Ura.

"Oh, đon't look šo dišappointeđ! I know what you really wanteđ to hunt!" said Ruža, as she gave Ura _the Signal._

Ura gaped in shock!

"Oh, đon't be šo šurprižeđ," giggled Ruža. "After all, I ušeđ to be a ćo-mate with Luna, heršelf!"

Ura nodded, and let Ruža pull her into a kiss. Her lips had just widened to allow Ruža's tongue entrance when she felt Broov's lips turning it into a three-way kiss.

After the three of them had finished Sharing Pleasures, and they were lying in each other's arms, naked, on the pine straw, Ruža turned to Ura and asked:

"Šo, are you going to get mateđ to Đurc?"

Ura giggled at that. With Ruža's accent, her pronunciation of Durc, sounded exactly like the English word: Jerk.

"_This woman is not really certain . . ." _admitted Ura. _"Perhaps, at the end of the Summer Gathering? . . ."_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Would you like to go hunting, Groob," asked Ura.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Would you like to go hunting, Grev?" asked Ura.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Would you like to go hunting, Boov?" asked Ura.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Would you like to go Hunting, Durc" asked Ura.

Durc was elated! Everyone knew what it really meant when a man and a Woman-Who-Hunts go 'hunting' together. Still, for appearances' sake, he brought his sling and a spear.

Taking her hand, Durc practically skipped into the woods with Ura. They hadn't even made it out of earshot in the gloom of the peak pine forest before, Durc stopped and gave Ura _the Signal. _

Her smile warmed his heart, as Ura slipped out her dress and stood there, naked before him. Grabbing her head in his hands, Durc pulled her into a kiss. When he felt her fumbling with the ties of his wrap, he deepened the kiss. He was more than ready when she succeeded, and his wrap fell to the ground. But Durc went slowly, as Iga had taught him. He desperately wanted Ura to be his mate. Durc guided Ura to the ground as he kissed his way down her. When he'd reached her curly dark brown patch of hair, he parted it with his hands so he could lick her more properly. Ura bucked and moaned, as he licked her off several times, until she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. Durc groaned in disappointment as he released the instant he was in her.

"_It's all right," _assured Ura, pulling him into a deep kiss. _"We'll just have to keep trying until you're ready again." _

Durc continued to fondle and kiss and lick Ura, until his body told him that he was ready again. This time, he was able to keep going until she reached her peak, and he couldn't hold off any longer!

After they'd caught their breath again, Durc hugged Ura and asked:

"Now will you be my mate?"

"Hmmmmm . .. . N_ot right now, this woman is busy," _replied Ura. "_Maybe later_ . . ."

Durc pulled away and stomped off fuming at how exasperating she was!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"_Would you like to go hunting,_ Ranec?" asked Ura.

"_But this man thought- . . . You! . . . . You!" _waved Durc, in the sign equivalent of a stammer. He was standing right next to Ranec when Ura had propositioned the dark man of the Others.

Ranec smiled at the ½ Clan young woman.

"_This man would love to go hunting with you, _Ura," replied Ranec.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"_Would you like to go hunting with me, _Ekwus?" asked Ayla.

"Mama, _sure you don't mean that," _signed the blushing centaur leader. _"Everyone knows what it means when a Woman-Who-Hunts asks you to 'go hunting!' This centaur prefers to 'go hunting' with Unicorns during their spring heat!"_

"No! No! _This woman just wants to ride you and go hunting!" _signed a beet-red Ayla.

"Oh! _You want to __**RIDE**__ me!" _replied Ekwus, horrified, that the woman, he thought of as his mother, would want to do **that** with him.

"_Get you mind out of the Spring Heat!" _admonished a very embarrassed Ayla. _"This woman is asking if she can climb on your back, while you search for prey, that we will then kill, and bring back to the Summer Gathering!"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"_Would you like to go hunting, _Mihović?" asked Ura.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"_Would you like to go hunting, _Durc?" asked Ura.

"_Really?!" _asked an elated Durc.

He'd hated watching her go off into the woods with other men. Sometimes she didn't even take a spear to pretend that she was hunting.

This time her took her deep into the wood and poured his heart and soul into their Pleasu

res. He spend hours totally focused on Reliving her Need, without a care for his own.

Her ankles were own his shoulders as her slowly thrust into her, having just brought her to yet another peak.

"_Alright, _Durc, _this woman will be your mate," _waved, a panting Ura.

That was enough to make Durc lose control of his self. He began rapidly thrusting into her again, drawing her up to yet another peak, that coincided with his own. They both moaned out their joy as their Pleasures were truly Shared.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This summer, Iga red-footed for Crik and Dorv. And after her 1st Rites, Uma was formally made a Medicine Woman.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Since Ura had decided to mate Durc at the end of the Summer Gathering, Luna decided to hold off on their mating until after the autumn hunts. Durc set himself up a hearth, anyway, and Ura moved into it, while they wait to officially be mated.

The first snow was on the ground as Goov and Iga Joined them. At the same time, Crik was mated to the newest Medicine woman, Uma Grev took Oogra as his 2nd Mate and surprisingly, Dorv was mated to Đukić of the Đumbleđore Clan. Once the ceremony was complete, Durc tapped Ura on the shoulder and helped her to her feet. By now, evidence of her being blessed was visible on her body. Durc held Ura's hand as the couple walked off to their period of isolation.

As soon as they were back into their hearth, Durc pulled her into a kiss. Over the summer, he'd feared that she wouldn't ever be his Mate. He was so happy she'd finally agreed to. He pulled up her tunic to kiss her bulging belly before lifting it higher so he could lavish attention on her swollen breasts. He'd hoped that it was his totem that had defeated hers.

One day, during their Isolation, Durc looked around and noticed how crowded the cave was getting.

"Ura, _how would you feel about starting our own Clan in a few years?" _asked Durc.

"_Would this woman be the Leader or the Leader's mate?" _asked Ura.

"_This man was thinking he would lead . . . of course we would need a _clanluna . . . " replied Durc.

"_Do you think the _Clanluna _would accept me as an acolyte?"_ asked Ura.

"_This man doesn't see why not," _replied Durc. "Uma_ or maybe even _Uba _could be our Medicine Woman_!"

"_Who do you think would follow your leadership and leave this Clan?" _asked Ura.

"_Some of the younger people, especially the _Clan _people who don't like all the changes," _ replied Durc.

"_You're not going to try to make us be _Clan_ again, are you?" _asked Ura.

"_Of course not!" _denied Durc. _"We'll still be a _Clan_ of the _Clanluna, _but our _Clan _members will like having a male leader better." _

"_This woman wants to make sure she'll still be able to hunt," _demanded Ura.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

This would be Ayla's final winter of Weech Training. Ayla learned the 7th year N.E.W.T material in Runes, Divination, Care, and Herbology. Luna believed that had Ayla been able to take the test, she would have gotten O's in Care and Herbology. Ayla was much more talented in those areas than Luna. Ayla would have probably passed Runes and Divination too. As bad as she was at Charms, Ayla was not able to learn to apparate.

Ayla continued to come up with substitutions for potion ingredients and was able to teach Potions on a practical basis to the Iza and Zeen, rather than just the theory, as Luna had taught her.

It had become apparent that they had rushed Iza's education. Just because she was chronologically the same age as Zeen, did not make her as emotionally mature as the ½ Clan boy. Still, she was doing better than him at Herbology and Potions.

And now that they were learning the 3rd year material, she was doing just as well as him in Care. Everyone had long since learned that she was the only one who could ride Unicorns. Ayla was the only other human the unicorns would even let touch them. By the same token, no one could ride Cave Bears unless they rode double with Zeen. The centaurs and sphinxes were a little more open to being ridden, if asked nicely, and anyone who wasn't pure Clan could learn to drive a team of snorkacks.

Zeen was better at Charms, Transfiguration, Defense and Divination than Iza. While Iza, was better at Runes.

Iga was still training her three acolytes, with the addition of Ura to their ranks. Krstu's young daughter was still learning the three 'R's, as were Bangar and Aslancles. Luna had also shared some Divination classes with the centaur and sphinx. The centaur was able to pick up the subject at a much faster rate that humans could. Aslancles, was only good at divination forms where a specific question was asked. He had no talent at all for 

vaguer forms like scrying. But he was a natural at geomancy. Pawing marks on the ground, Aslancles could come up with very accurate answers to questions.

Training an acolyte, who had no hands, had been quite a challenge for Iga. To her surprise, he had a talent for emotional healing. This would be his area of expertise as a clanluna, one-who-serves-Luna.

Krstu had informed Iga, last summer, that the Đumbleđore Clan had grown too large for their cave and she was personally training an older acolyte who would be able to serve as clanluna for the new Clan that would soon hive off from the Đumbleđore Clan.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

This year, all of the women showed up for the Mother Festival wearing only a red fringed belt. Durc was disappointed that Ura didn't pick him, but instead went off with Ranec to his hearth. Ruža picked Thonlan before Ayla could, so instead, she pulled Groob back to his hearth. Luna, picked Zar again.

As they went to Groob's hearth, Ayla sat at his feet like a Clan woman. When he tapped her on the shoulder and gave her _the Signal,_ Ayla smiled, before turning so she could kneel and present like a good Clan woman. Behind her, she could hear Groob taking off his winter tunic and leggings. She felt him come up behind her, but instead of entering her, Groob leaned over her to kiss the back of her neck. He pushed her golden hair out of the way so he could lavish kisses on her neck and shoulders as he reach under to fondle her breast. As Ayla became even more excited, she rubbed her self against his growing hardness. Her juices were flowing and she was so excited she couldn't stand it when he finally put his organ in her and began Relieving his Needs, Clan-style. Ayla was moaning with pleasure, quite loudly when he finally released into her with a groan. Once he was done, he didn't pull out, but instead, rolled over with them still conjoined, He hugged her close, like that, before kissing her neck again as they drifted off to sleep.

Luna and Zar held hands as they went back to his hearth. Glancing over at her own hearth, she saw Ruža teasing her Mate by sensuously dancing around him, naked except for her red fringed belt. Luna smiled. She often did the same thing for Thonlan. When they'd stepped across the boundary stones of the hearth, Zar bent down and drew her into a kiss. Luna stared into his deep brown eyes with her grays as they played with each other's tongues and she fumbled with the belt of his leggings. When she got in untied, she broke off the kiss and knelt at Zar's feet to take him in her mouth. She was able to wrap both hands around his shaft and still have enough in her mouth that she had to be careful not to gag. As she worked on him, she knew she was doing it right when he grabbed her hair and tried to pull her deeper.

He'd already pulled off his tunic when Luna felt him tense as he was about to spew. Instead, he pushed her off of him and knelt over her and kissed her as he laid her on her back. Zar began kissing his way down so he could return the favor. And after he'd 

licked her off several times, she gasped as he finally entered it. The Clanluna expert on 1st Rites continued to show her his skills throughout the night.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The first woman to give birth that winter, was Ena. They named their ½ Clan son, Bren.

Uba had a Clan daughter next that Vorn named Eba.

Ruža had a son that looked Other with Broov's Clan-brown hair and her hazel eyes. They named him Bruž.

Finally, it was Ura's turn. When he saw his mother report to Luna that Ura had a son, Durc when to see the new child of his hearth. When he got close enough, he spotted Ura nursing a baby with Ranec's dark brown skin!


	14. Chapter 47: the Mark of Gideon

Clanluna

Chapter 47: the Mark of Gideon

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Finally, it was Ura's turn. When he saw his mother report to Luna that Ura had a son, Durc when to see the new child of his hearth. When he got close enough, he spotted Ura nursing a baby with Ranec's dark brown skin!

Chapter 47: the Mark of Gideon

Durc turned away when Ura smiled at him and stomped off to the burial chamber deep in the cave. Propping up his torch between some rocks, Durc paced in front of the graves as he brooded on his anger at his mate for allowing her totem to be defeated by Ranec. Then, when he thought about Ura's status as an Acolyte, he became angry and Luna for choosing Ranec's spirit to bless Ura with. When his torch went out, Durc continued to pace in the darkness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" called out Aslancles' voice in the Darkness. Durc hadn't heard the sphinx come into the chamber.

"No!" growled Durc.

"Don't you think if you talk about your feelings, you'll begin to feel better?" asked Aslancles.

"Ura let her totem be defeated by another man!" growled Durc.

"And how do you feel about that?" asked Aslancles.

"Luna,_ could this _Weech_ borrow your _tarot deck?" asked Ayla.

"_Sure! What's wrong?"_ asked Luna

"Durc _went back, deeper into the cave, after he_ _saw _Ura's _baby and he hasn't come out yet," _replied Ayla. _"This _Weech _is concerned for him" _

After laying down the cards, Ayla saw that there was no reason to worry and went to reassure Ura.

On the baby's naming day, Durc finally came back out of the cave, followed by Aslancles, the sphinx.

Seeing him approach, Ura scooped a breakfast into a bowl out of the bison stomach she'd cooked it in.

Durc smiled when she handed it to him and hummed his pleasure at how good the stew was. After breakfast, he kissed his mate in gratitude. Neither of them mentioned his reaction to her son. Durc played the part of a proud father that night when he named her son, Urc.

When Bona became a woman that spring, she asked to become the 2nd Mate to Dorv.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Clanluna, _since she is training to be One-Who-Serves, this acolyte would like to be _Zeen's _Red-foot," _announced Ura.

"_While this Clanluna appreciates your dedication, you are not experienced enough," _replied Iga. "Give yourself a few more years. _In the meantime, have a few flings at the Summer Gathering, like you did last year. Only this year, you'll have to learn how to do it while caring for your child and without neglecting your Mate._"

"Yes, Clanluna," replied Ura.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

This year Ekwus' Bellapheron Clan was hosting the Clan Gathering. Once Luna's Abraxas Clan was settled into their teepees, Luna portkeyed off to retrieve the entire Đumbleđore Clan. Once they'd arrived, Luna pulled out and enlarged their possessions, including the teepees they had made over the winter. Ayla, Zeen and Iza added their wands to aid the Đumblđore Clan's set up of their camp.

Later that day, the Circe Clan of Sphinxes arrived. They were all here!

"_This girl wishes she could do that," _signed Mariza, wistfully, as she watched her older sister, Iza, racing across the steppes on Quicksilver's back.

"_Me too," _agreed Mara.

Overseeing the two girls' conversation, a pair of 1 year old unicorns nearby stopped grazing and trotted over to the two young girls. They lowered themselves to the ground so Mariza and Mara could climb on before standing back up and gently walking around.

Ayla nudged Luna when she heard the girls squealing with glee. Luna looked up from the popsicles she and her friend were making to give the girls a serene smile.

After the two of them were finished, Ayla levitated the popsicles and began handing them out.

"Zeen, _would you like a _popsicle?" asked Ayla.

Zeen had decided to leave the mother bears and their cubs at home, and only brought Bop, Jamface, _Itchieback, _and_ Hug giver_ to the Summer Gathering. He was currently riding double with Đejič, a girl from the Đumbleđore Clan.

Zeen nodded and pulled his wand from behind his ear.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Zeen, as he levitated a pair of popsicles for his self and Đejič.

Just then, Iga came out of her teepee in her red skirt, with the soles of her feet painted with red ochre. She exaggerated the sway of her hips as she headed across the grassy steppes to Zeen. Đejič and the other children began giggling.

"Oh No _you don't!_" scolded Ayla. "_You promised your mother and me that you would gather firewood for dinner! You can't go start your manhood training until you've done that!" _

"_Mom!" _protested Zeen.

Luna just smiled serenely at the son and flicked her eyes towards the trees.

Signing, Zeen patted Jamface's shoulder and the bear lowered herself so that Đejič, and he, could slide off the Cave bear's back. Drawing his wand from behind his ear, Zeen stomped towards the river where the trees grew.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Zeen, over and over again.

After a few minutes, Zeen came back to his teepee, levitating a stack of perfectly cut logs that he'd used the cutting curse to make into convenient pieces for fire building. After lowering the wood to the ground by his teepee, Zeen tucked his wand behind his ear and walked up to Iga. Taking her by the hand, he gently led her back to her teepee. Ayla snickered when she noticed Luna turn away. She'd gone through the same feelings when Durc had his manhood training.

After dinner, Zar called all the Clans together to a central bonfire he had built. Once everyone was present, Iga came out of her teepee to join them at the front of the crowd.

"_Tonight, we are gathered for the ordination of our newest members of the Clanlunae, those-Who-Serve-Luna," _began Iga. _"First of all, _we_ have Hvarđa, who has been studying under the clanluna of the Đumbleđore Clan. She will be acting as clanluna for _

_the new Everarđ Clan, which will be hiving off of the Đumbleđore Clan after this Summer Gathering. Her specialty is healing. _

_Next, we have Bangar, who will be clanluna of the Bellapheron Clan. His specialty is Divination. _

_And finally, we have Aslancles, who will be clanluna of the Circe Clan. He specialty is emotional healing. _

_If you have a need of the services of any of these clanlunae, don't hesitate to call upon them during this Summer Gathering._

_And now, if the Goddess Luna, would give her new servants her blessing?" _

Luna blushed as her embarrassment chased the normally serene smile from her face and replaced it with a sheepish grin. Ayla pushed her back hard, causing Luna to stumble forward.

"_This _Weech _casts her blessing on those who have chosen of their own free will to dedicate their lives to the service of their _Clan," signed Luna, before waving her wand, and tapping each one on the head. 

As she tapped each one, her wand, and they, gave off a soft silver glow.

At that signal, Ayla began drumming a rhythm on a bowl accompanied by stomping from the four legged members of their people. Ayla and Zar escorted the new clanlunae into a teepee where the secret portion of their initiation would take place.

After the dance, Ayla retired to spend the night in the arms of Luna and Thonlan.

The next morning, Ayla had a calming tea waiting for Zar when he stumbled into the teepee. Zar brushed his Mate's cheek in gratitude with his hand before drinking and curling up to sleep.

After, she and Luna had fed their children breakfast, Ayla led a group of women to go gather plants. Ayla had both Zuna and Dyondara in slings on each shoulder so she could pull down her dress to nurse them it needed. Lena and Creba each carried a small basket. At their age, the two three-year-olds wouldn't likely gather anything worth keeping, but taking them allowed Ayla to begin teaching them about plants. Mara and Mariza were more help, as they were older. After about an hour, Luna side-along apparated herself and Iza back from tending the magical herb garden back at their cave. The two of them grabbed their baskets to join Ayla, the women and girls with her.

Once they'd filled their baskets, Ayla allowed Iza to go flying on the broom, while Mara and Mariza went riding on the unicorns.

After dinner the males held a hunting dance.

The next day, the males came back from their hunt with seven aurochs. Ayla, Luna, and Iza used their wands to levitate the carcasses in the air easing the butchering process. They had just gotten the last of the meat sliced and drying by the fires when Ayla saw a large group approaching. . . . larger than the Clanluna Summer Gathering!

Iza rode out to meet them on Quicksilver's back. When she returned, she rode up to Luna and slid off the unicorn's back to report.

"_It's the _Sungaea!" signed Iza_. _

Luna nodded and with a spin, apparated out to meet their guests.

_POP!_

Even after all the stories they'd heart and the things they'd seen when the members of the Clanluna visited the Sungaea Summer Meetting, they were still taken aback when the Luna appeared in front of them.

Luna winked at Aris when she spotted her in the crowd. A middle-aged woman stepped forward, holding out her hands in greeting.

"I am the Sungaea of the Onanger Camp of the Sungaea, daughter of Proserpenatlasus, born to the Hearth of Epydydimusuranus, mother of Oedipusophiolus, Clytemestrariadene, and Iocastathena. In the name of the Mother, Gaea, I give you greetings."

"In the name of the Mother, I accept your greetings," began Luna, in Sugaean. "I am Luna Lovegood, Leader of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Weech, Daughter of Selene Malfoy, born to the Hearth of Xenophilius Lovegood, Widow of Creb one-eye, greatest of all the Mog-Urs of the Clan of the Cave Bear, Mate of Thonlan, Mother of Zeen, Mariza, Lena and Dynodara, friend of the Owl, Ansalong and the Cave Bears, _Wintersleeper_, Bop, _Honeylover_, _Itchieback, Hug giver, _Fruit Lover, Jamface, and Roofshaker protected by the Spirit of the Snorkack."

"We have come to attend you Summer Meeting," announced the Sungaea. "I have heard many strange tales about that I already see are true."

"Then you are welcome," replied Luna. "I will show you where to set up your tents."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The night after the Sungaea had settled in, the women held a Hunting Dance. With the addition of so many guests, the dance quickly dissolved into chaos! The next morning's hunt was no better.

"Has everyone got a hold of the rope?" called out Luna in Sungaean.

Seeing most of them nod, Luna activated the portkey. When they reappeared, a loud retching sound scared any nearby animals, as nearly a hundred muggles, who had never ridden a portkey, before emptied their stomachs.

Silently casting a Bubblehead Charm to block out the stench, as Ayla said the incantation out loud, Luna pulled her broom out of her pocket and enlarged it, before mounting it a flying off to search for mammoths. She could have used her crystal ball to look for them, but she really wanted to get away from the vomit smell.

Luna hadn't flow far before she spotted a herd of mammoths. But she also spotted a second herd of something else. She leaned forward to pick up speed and flew high over head of the second herd. Now that she was closer, she saw that they were people . . . a large group of people. They appeared to be about the same distance from the herd as her hunters.

(So we're in a race to see who catches the herd first,) thought Luna, As she decided to see what she could do to improve her people's odds of 'bringing home the bacon'.

Luna flew around, interposing herself between the herd and the Other people. She could see that the herd was drifting towards their rivals as they peacefully grazed. Knowing that elephants are supposed to be afraid of mice, she wondered if mammoths had a similar fear?

With a wave of her wand, she transformed the lead mammoth, the one that was closest to the Others, and furthest from her people, into a Giant Space Hamster. When the herd saw their dominant female, suddenly turn into a rodent that was the size of a grizzly bear, they all began trumpeting their alarm and running the other way!

Luna landed and apparated back to her people.

_POP!_

Several of the Sungaea women screamed when Luna suddenly appeared in their midst.

"I've scared a herd of Mammoths into coming this way," said Luna, in Sungaean. "Spread out so we can get them!"

The crowd of when were all bunched together and there wasn't enough time for them to spread very thinly before their quarry arrived. Although the Sungaean women were experienced hunters, they weren't used to Luna's style of hunt leadership and the charging mammoths terrified them! Before Luna could even give the signal, women began _throwing_ spears. Many of them stepped in the line of fire so that the archers 

couldn't use their bows. There was mass confusion and chaos and women and mammoths screamed!

When the last mammoth fell to the ground and the women stopped roaring in triumph, there was a moment of near silence, in which the moans of several injured women could be heard!

"Ayla, _find out who's hurt!" _ordered Luna, before turning to the mammoths.

Each of them had so many spears sticking in them that the hides would be useless unless she and Ayla repaired them with transfiguration! Luna performed a silent cutting hex to open one up and remove its' liver so she could give a piece to each woman. When she saw what Luna was doing, the One-Who-Serves-Gaea imitated her. Luna, the two women, plus: Iga, Krstu, Ura and Hvarđa began cutting the hearts out of mammoths and burying them as an offering to the Spirit of the Mammoth Totem. Luna tried to ignore their invocations of her blessings that the clanlunae used.

Once this was done, Luna walked over to Ayla to check on her patients. Laying on the ground were, three Sungaea women and Ugra. Luna could see that the other three women were dead from spear wounds.

"_How is she?" _asked Luna.

"_This Medicine Woman couldn't do anything for the other three women," _explained Ayla. "Ugra _was hit by a spear. This _Weech_ gave her a _Wound Sealing Potion _and a _Blood Replenishing Potion_. She would have died if she'd been wounded this badly last year!" _

"HEY!" called out a male voice, in Mammutoi.

Luna turned to see a man in Mammutoi style leggings, tunic, and boots, wielding a throwing spear.

"May I help you?" asked Luna, in Mammutoi, as she strode forward to the man.

"What are you doing on our hunting grounds?" demanded the man. "These are our mammoths!"

Glancing at the mammoth carcasses that the women had already started butchering, Luna quickly shrunk each of them and silently summoned them all into her hand. She quickly pocketed the herd.

"What mammoths?" asked Luna.

"You! You! You- . . . . Your're Mut!" stammered the man, as he paled. "I heard the stories from the Lion Camp . . . but I never believed!"

The man turned and ran in the direction the mammoths had come from.

"We'd better get to camp so Ayla can tend to her patient," said Luna, in Sungaean. "Everyone, grab hold of the rope!"

When they appeared back at the Summer Gathering, Uba and Uma rushed to help Ayla take care of Ugra. Luna pulled out and enlarged the mammoths so the women could begin butchering and drying them.

After a while, the Sungaea approached her.

"Gaea, several of our people failed to grab the rope and missed the hunt," began the Sungaea. "But several of them also missed grabbing the rope for the return!"

Luna huffed in exasperation.

_POP!_

When she appeared at the hunting site, she found herself in a crowd of people. Many of them jumped back and screamed at her sudden appearance in their midst!

"Luna!" called out Lattie, as she pushed her way through the crowd. "What are you doing here? Are you the one that intruded on the Mammutoi Hunting Grounds and stole our mammoths?"

"I didn't know the mammoths actually belonged to anyone," admitted Luna.

"You spoiled our Summer Meeting hunt!" laughed Lattie. "We were kind of counting on that herd."

"How about I find you another one and you release my Sungaean guests?" bargained Luna.

"We'll have to ask the Mammuts," admitted Lattie.

End the end, a bargan was struck. Luna scryed out another herd and porkeyed the Mammutoi Summer meeting to and from it, before returning with the Sungaean women she'd left behind.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"_This is too many people," _complained Crug.

"_This man agrees with you,"_ signed Vorn. _"This man thought he had gotten used to used to the noises the Others make until he saw this many of them! Can't you speak to _Luna _about this?"_

"_The Mog-Ur will do so," _nodded Goov. _"They're too disruptive to our hunting." _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"_We've gotten too big," _complained Luna.

"_It too hard to control this many people," _agreed Ayla. "Ugra _nearly died because we keep tripping over each other!" _

"_This Leader knows," _admitted Luna. "Zeen _caught some of them trying to hunt the Cave Bears and _Iza _had to _hex_ a few to keep them from hunting_ Unicorns!"

"_This Leader couldn't help overseeing," _signed Ekwus as he and Androcles trotted up to the two women. _"This _Centaur_ agrees, there's too many people here. We're overhunting the area!" _

"_When we go hunting, we kill entire herds!" _complained Luna._ "We never used to do that before!" _

"Isn't there some way we can limit the number of outsiders who attend our Summer Gathering?" asked Andro.

"_It would be sort of like cutting ourselves off from the _muggle _world," _allowed Luna.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

There was a great hue and cry from the Sungaea when Luna announced at the end of the Summer that guests at the Clanluna would be limited from now on. Only relatives of current Clanluna members (Ody, Aris, Wymez) and Ones-Who-Serve-the- Mother, would be allowed to attend. Luna finally was able to placate them by agreeing that a small group of the Clanluna would visit the Sungaea Summer Meeting briefly, each year.

Luna portkeyed the Sungaea back to their Summer Meeting, before sending the Đumbleđore Clan and the new Everarđ Clan back to the cave on the shore of South Western sea.


	15. Chapter 48: Zeen comes of age

Clanluna

Chapter 48: Zeen comes of age.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Everarđ Član of the Članlűna list

**Radošević **(22) – Other, Leader

--Hvarđa(19) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Mihovilović's former slave, Hrda's daughter, **clanluna**, Radošević's Mate

--**Nežžie **(3) – Other, Hvarda's daughter

**Laušić **(69) – Other, toolmaker (disappeared)

--**Jekić **(67) – Other, Laušić's Mate (disappeared)

--**Haža **(49) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Laušić's 2nd Mate

**Šimič (**61) – Other, (disappeared)

--**Jukiča **(55) Other, Šimič's Mate, Winemaker

**Ružićain **(41) - Other

--**Jukić **(40) – Other, Ružićain's Mate (disappeared)

--**Ružić **(10) – Other**, **Jukić's son,

--**Jukiča **(2) – Other, Jukić's daughter,

**Mišić **(36) - Other

--**Joković **(34) – Other, Mišić's Mate (disappeared)

--**Moković **(11) – Other, Joković's son,

--**Điškovič **(8) – Other, Joković's daughter,

--**Laušić **(2) – Other, Joković's son,

**Skejić **(30) - Other

-- **Đukiča **(27) – Other, Skejić's Mate, (disappeared)

--**Đejič **(9) – Other, Đukiča's daughter,

--**Skekić** (6) Other Đukiča's son

--**Đažača **(1) –Other Đukiča's daughter

--**Ođa **(1) – ½ Clan adopted Daughter of Đukiča

**Nikolić **(28) – Other (disappeared)

--**Đoković **(26) – Other, Nikolič's Mate

--**Niković **(9) – Other, Đoković's son,

--**Űba **(2) – ½ Clan, adopted daughter of Đoković

**Miškpvić **(27) – Other (disappeared)

--**Huža **(23) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Ružićain's former slave, Miškpvić's Mate

--**Groobviča **(3) - ½ Clan, Huža's daughter

**Pecotić** (23) – Other (disappeared)

--**Đuže **(16) – Other, Đuča's daughter

--**Đišič **(14) – Other, Joković's daughter,

"_Mother, is there any way that you can delay my taking a Mate?"_ asked Zeen.

"_Why, don't you want to mate a woman?" _signed Luna, without thinking. Then, it dawned on her! "Oh! You want to mate a man?"

"What!" cried Zeen. "No! _Why would this boy want to mate a man? How could this boy mate a man?!" _

"_Well, you know how _Ayla, _and this woman, like to Share Pleasures, sometimes by ourselves?" _asked Luna, as she watched her son blush. _"Well, some women like to Share Pleasures __**only**__ with women. It's the same with men. There are some men who only like to Share Pleasures with other men." _

"Eeeeewwww!!" said Zeen, with a shudder. "No, _this boy liked his manhood training and plans to Share Pleasures with women after he becomes a man! It's just . . .just . . . . _Griga."

"Griga?" asked Luna, in disbelief. _"She's not yet a woman and won't be for several years." _

"_This boy knows that," _admitted Zeen. _"But this boy was kind of hoping that _Griga_ would be my Mate when she __**does**__ become a woman." _

Luna looked at her son, suspiciously.

"_You haven't tried Relieving your Needs with her, have you?" _demanded Luna

"No! No! _She's too young for that!" _waved Zeen, shocked. _"We get along pretty well, considering she's just a child and this _Weez-Ur _was thinking that since this boy is The _Mog-Ur_'s acolyte and she's the _Clanluna_'s daughter and acolyte that she would make a perfect Mate for me." _

"_It will be many years before she's grown," _pointed out Luna. _"What if you go without a Mate all those years and she picks someone else?" _

"_This boy is willing to take that risk," a_dmitted Zeen.

"_How about this: if a woman chooses you, you tell her how you feel. If she's willing to be your 2__nd__ woman, even though she mated you first, you'll take her as a mate?" _offered Luna. _"Of course, right now there aren't any available women in our _Clan_, unless a _

_woman leaves her mate. But you might meet a girl, next summer, from one of the other _Clans."

"_This boy will think on it," _agreed Zeen.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Late in the fall, Zeen was taken on his manhood hunt, and was successful!

After the Hunt dance and his Manhood Ceremony Goov escorted him back into the special chamber set aside for Men's Ceremonies. Although Zeen had been present at many Men's Ceremonies to help in his capacity as acolyte, this would be his first time as a participant.

It started off normal enough. The men drank their tea and started meditation on their memories. But then, Goov felt a presence seize his mind! He could feel minds of the other men linked together as they all viewed the same memories. At the center, was the shining presence of Zeen's mind directing them back through the Clan memories that only some of them had, back to the common ancestor of the Clan and the Others. Then Zeen brought them forward through the Other's memories of what turned out to be Ranec's Mother's line, then, back down the memories of Ranec's father's line to his common ancestor with Thonlan. Now they were going forward through the memories of Thonlan's ancestors until they reached the man, born to the Zelandonii, then, back through his ancestors again until they reached his common ancestor with Zar. They came forward through the Other memories of Zar's father's line, Then, back through the Clan memories of Zar's mother until they reached the Clan that shared an origin with their own. Now they found themselves going forward through the memories of Zeen's forefathers until the paused briefly on Creb. The one-eyed Mog-Ur seemed to look deeply into Goov's mind until they all came back to the present. It was morning now.

While the other men were able to return to their hearths and sleep, Goov stirred, restlessly! He glanced out the cave at the women sprawled naked where they'd passed out during their Women's ceremony. Goov couldn't get over what had happened last night! Even Creb had not been so good at taking them back into the memories!

Goov watched each of the women wake up, gather their wrap or dress and return to their hearths to sleep the rest of the morning. As usual, Luna was one of the last to awaken. When at last she stood up, grabbed her dress and walked back to her hearth, Goov went to meet her.

"_Is something wrong?" _asked Luna, when she saw The Mog-Ur approach.

He **never **needed to speak with her after a night of ceremonies. Her 'sight' and his posture told her he had something important to say.

"The Mog-Ur _would speak with his Leader,"_ signed Goov, formally.

Luna laid her dress on the floor of the cave and sat on it, naked, patting the ground to indicate that The Mog-Ur should join her.

"_What's on your mind?" _asked Luna_. _

"_This is not a easy thing to discuss with a woman," _signed Goov. _"What goes on at the Men's Ceremonies, is not for the eyes of women, even if you __**are **__the Great Mother as _Clanluna_ believes. However, during the Ceremony _Zeen _showed this mog-ur that he is more skilled than me . . . more skilled than _Creb! _It's time for me to retire . . . _Zeen _should be our _mog-ur_ . . . Zeen should be _The Mog-Ur _of all _Clans, everywhere!"

It was only a few days away, so they waited until it was Creb's time. Luna, Goov and Zeen went into the burial chamber alone. When they came out, Zeen was wearing Goov's bear skin cloak, for Zeen was now, their Clan's mog-ur!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(That owl is getting old!) thought Luna.

"_Mother could you help me?" _asked Zeen. "_Now that this _Weez-Ur _is _mog-ur, _he would like to make his Ursus Cloak, more like your Eagle Hat. _I used transfiguration to repair the damage from years of use by my predecessors, Creb and Goov, but I'll need some help with the Charms to animate the head."

Luna turned her attention away from Ansalong, and her latest mouse capture, to smile enigmatically at her son. Although she and Ayla were teaching 4th year Hogwarts material to Zeen and Iza, What he was asking was N.E.W.T. level charms. When they were done, the finished product was impressive!

"_This Leader thinks you should hide this until next time you perform a ceremony as _mog-ur," suggested Luna.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Like his father before him, Zeen stayed away from the women and didn't Relieve his Needs with them. When it came time for the Mother Festival, there was a bit of a scrum to see who would get to dance with him first, which Ruža won. She didn't even wait for the mushrooms to take effect, but instead, drug him back to a guest hearth to have her way with him. Iga was a bit shocked that she would want to do that with her former son-in-hearth, but let it pass, so as not to disrupt the Festival.

The couple was late to go back to their hearths the next morning, and when they finally did, Ruža was glowing with happiness! As soon as she got back to her mate, she hugged herself before giving Broov _the Signal._

Zar turned away from staring into Broov's hearth to speak to his Mate.

"Ruža _seems very happy this morning," _signed Zar. "Zeen _must have treated her right, last night." _

"_Of course, aren't you supposed to treat your partner well at a Mother Festival?" _replied Ayla. _"From the sounds _Luna _was making, this woman is pretty sure you were treating her right, just as this woman gave her best to _Ranec."

"_You did sound like he was Relieving your Needs, as well,"_ mused Zar.

"Yes, _he is quite good at Pleasures, though no man has ever Relieved my Need as well as you can," _agreed Ayla, as her face flushed beet red.

"Yes, Iga _has told this man that he is the best one at Relieving women's Needs in this Clan," _replied Zar. _"And she should know. Though, she did tell me that _Zeen _proved to be quite talented last summer." _

"Yes, _did you know that she felt her totem get defeated by _Zeen _the first day of his training?" _pointed out Ayla.

"_She told, me," _signed Zar. "Luna _thinks it will be a boy." _

"_She's probably right," _agreed Ayla. "Luna's _much better at _Divination_ than this _Weech!"

"_This man has been thinking . . ." _signed Zar. _" . . .This man is getting too old for 1__st__ Rites . . . since he's so skilled, perhaps _Zeen _should start_ _performing them. . ." _

"_This woman thinks _Ruža _might agree with you," _snickered Ayla, as Ruža's moans echoed through the cave.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Luna turned out to be right. Iga delivered a boy with her red hair and Zeen's gray eyes. She named him: Ood.

Luna had a girl with her dirty-blonde hair and emerald-green eyes that she named: Thonda.

Ayla had a red-haired, green eyed baby girl that look a lot like Iga.

"_Looks like animals were not the only things you caught all those time you 'went hunting' with _Sungaea_ men last summer," _joked Zar. "_Let's name her: Zara!"_

Ova had another mixed daughter, she named: Ova.

Ona had a mixed son that was obviously of Ranec's spirit, that she named: Grod.

Uma had a Clan son that was named: Boom.

Đukić had a mixed daughter that was named Đorča.

And the last birth of the winter was to Bona, a Clan son named: Borv

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

When Luna, saw the woman swim over to where she was floating in the sea, after speaking with Iga. Luna lifted her head and turned to Hvarda, who was clanluna of the Everarđ Clan.

"_You don't have to ask _Iga's _permission every time you want to talk to me" _waved Luna. _"Now what's wrong?" _

Hvarda flushed with embarrassment. She always found speaking with her Goddess to be disconcerting.

"_We first noticed something was wrong when we returned from the Summer Gathering last year," _began Hvarda. _"As you know, we hadn't formally hived off of the _Đumbleđore Član_ until the end of the Summer Gathering. When we arrived, we discovered that _Đumbleđore Član'š _cave had been ransacked. It's fortunate that we'd returned with so many supplies. _

_Our _Član_ moved to a cave we knew of, that was North of _Đumbleđore Član'š. _Our cave was a little closer to the local _Član'š_ cave. As you know, we'd been adopting the mixed babies that the _Član_ leaves exposed. When we sent _Pecotić_ to scout for one, he didn't return. We thought the _Član_ was holding him hostage. So we sent a group to negotiate for his release. That's when we discovered that the local _Član_ was missing. Every man, woman and child was gone. And their possessions were ransacked, as ours had been. _

_Since then, more of our people have disappeared, nine in all. The only common circumstance is that each left our cave alone and never returned!" _

"_Bring all your possessions to the Summer Gathering," _commanded Luna. _"This _Weech _will look into it, and the Council will discuss it. _

Krstu?"

"Yes Luna?" called the clanluna of the Đumbleđore Clan, in a reverent tonethat suggested she really meant: "Yes Goddess"

"_Your _Clan_ should do the same," _suggested Luna.

After the two Clans had gathered the possessions, Luna shrank them and portkeyed the Summer Festival, which her Abraxas Clan was hosting.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The Clanluna Summer Gathering was the usual mix of hunting, gathering, competitions, and socializing. Zeen continued to give people Cave bear rides and when they found berries, Luna and Ayla made popsicles.

It was early in the Summer Gathering, when Zeen was called on to give 1st Rites to Đišič, an Everarđ girl. Luna gave a knowing smile when she saw the brunet, hazel-eyed girl being escorted into the teepee by the clanlunae. She'd seen Zeen with this girl before, in a vision.

Ura had become a red-foot this summer for Corg, Ika's son. Durc was extremely jealous of her time spend teaching the Clan boy to Relieve women's Needs. But he showed no outward sign as he knew her summer as a red-foot was part of her training as a clanluna. He wanted his Clan to have one, but since Goov had agreed to be his mog-ur, he was prepared to do without a clanluna it Ura wasn't ready at the end of the summer.

Many of the Everarđ Clan had lost their mates over the winter and had waited for the Summer Festival to 'officially' become mated, so that their Goddess could be there.

Even before the Everarđ Clan members came out of their isolation, Luna had been convening the Leadership Council to discuss the situation back in the Đumbleđore and Everarđ lands. Since the Council was already meeting, this gave people a chance to use the council to settle other disputes. With this many people in one place, such disputes naturally occurred.

Luna spotted Groob dragging a pair of young women to where the Council was meeting by their arms that were both bruised. They were both trying to resist the Clan man but were no match for his powerful muscles. When he reached where the council was sitting in a circle, Groob released the two young women. They were both Brunets with Hazel eyes. One of them was the girl Zeen had performed 1st Rites for.

"_These two were caught fighting," _signed Groob.

"_What was this fight about?" _inquired Luna.

"I overheard Jukičva telling another woman that she was going to ask Zeen to be her Mate and I told her she couldn't have him, as I was already planning to ask for him!" rambled Đišič, of the Everarđ Clan, while the Đumbleđore woman, flushed with embarrassment at her actions.

"_HELP!" _signed Zeen, as his gray eyes pleaded with his mother's.

"_Fighting is not an acceptable activity for girl and certainly isn't for young women!" _waved Luna.

"_Might this Clanluna suggest that we tie their arms together for the rest of the Summer Gathering," _offered Iga. _"That's how we handled these sorts of problem in the Sungaea." _

"_Good idea!"_ signed Luna. "Groob?"

The toolmaker of Luna's Abraxas Clan, tied left arm of the Đumbleđore woman to the right arm of the Everarđ woman.

"_Now has anyone any ideas on how to deal with the disappearances amongst the _Everarđ Clan?" asked Luna as everyone shook their heads.

The Đanađananđa extermination of the Harvatišaranaa had been an unplanned event. They didn't have any professional warriors. They had simply turned the techniques they used for hunting to hunting people.

And Luna hadn't brought any tactical knowledge with her from the future. She simply wasn't very tactical minded. She didn't like competitive games. That's why she was never any good at chess.

"Ayla, Zeen, Aslan, Bangar, _please stay," _commanded Luna as the Council Meeting Broke up. "Iga, _could you go find _Iza?"

"_Yes, Luna," _signed Iga, before going to look for Iza.

"So what's up?" asked Aslancles, in English.

"_This _Weech _thought we might try _divination _as a way of looking into the _Everarđ _problem," _replied Luna, before pulling her crystal ball out of her pocket and enlarging it. "_Since _Zeen _and _Iza _are studying their second year of _Divination, _this _Weech _thought it might be a good opportunity for them to practice." _

After Luna set the crystal ball in the center of the circle and most of them began staring into it, Aslancles extended a claw and began poking marks in the ground, starting the process of casting a geomancy chart. Once he had 16 sets of marks he added each set up to get odd or even numbers so he could make geomantic figures. The then, began combining the figures until his had computed 12 of them. He then scratched a square of house and put the figures in them. After converting the 1st figure into an astrological sign and progressively laying out the other signs from there, the sphinx then, converted each sign to it's corresponding planet. Finally he drew aspects between the planets, before interpreting the chart.

When Iza arrived, she quietly joined the others in the circle and began scrying into the crystal ball.

"So, why are women attacking the Everarđ Clan?" asked Aslancles.

"I got an impression of wolves and women at the same time," said Ayla, in English. "Do you think they could be werewolves?"

"And how come they get to eat people but I can't?" asked Aslancles.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After a couple of hours of Divination, Luna wanted to unwind before starting dinner for her family. Spotting Vođanović, a good looking man from Đumbleđore Clan, Luna sauntered over to him.

"_Would you like to go hunting?" _asked Luna.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The two girls had kept to themselves for several days. Being tied together, they were constantly in each other's company. And when seen, were always in deep, but increasingly friendly, conversation.

Zeen had his wand out, trying to use transfiguration to turn raw flint into finely knapped tools. He was so intent of his task, he didn't see them come up until they spoke, in unison.

"Would you like to go hunting?" asked Jukičva and Dišič, in unison.

Zeen shattered the stone he had been working on!

"Uh- . . . with both of you?" stammered Zeen. "How are you going to wield a spear like that?"

"No! No! We don't want to go hunting with you," giggled Jukičva. "We want to go _**'hunting'**_ with you!"

"Oh," said Zeen, not understanding. Then his eyes widened suddenly. "Ooooooh!

With both of you are once?"

Blushing, the women both nodded at him.


	16. Chapter 49: Attack of the Wolf

Clanluna

Chapter 49: Attack of the Wolf

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Flamel Clan of the Clanluna list

**Durc** (12) – ½ Clan, Leader, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

**--**Ura(12) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, **clanluna**, 8th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Durc's mate,

--**Urc** (1) –½ Clan, Ura's son

Goov (29) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 14th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (28) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

**Broov** (13) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan) 2nd Ranked Male Hunter

--**Ruža** (19) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišarana), Thonlan's ex-Mate, 6th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broov's Mate

**--Bruž **(1) – ¼ Clan, son of Ruža

**Vorn** (23) – Clan, Uka's son, 3rd Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)

--**Uba** (17) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Vuba** (6) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Eba** (1) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Bra**

(17) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

**Grev** (14) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 4th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (33) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

--**Oogra** (9) – Clan, Ovra's daughter, Grev's 2nd Mate.

**Crug** (31) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (29) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Corg** (6) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Crik** (8) – Clan, Ika's son, 6th Ranked Male Hunter,

--**Uma** (8) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman, Crik's Mate

--**Boom** (0) - Clan, Uma's son

**Dorv** (8) Clan, Oga's 3rd son, 7th Ranked Male Hunter

--**Đukić **(15) – Other, Jukić of Đumbleđore Clan's daughter, Dorv's Mate

--**Đorča **(0) – ½ Clan, Đikić's daughter

--**Bona** (8) Clan, Ona's daughter, Dorv's 2nd Mate

--**Borv** (0) – Clan, Bona's Son

After that first time, Zeen went on many 'hunting' trips with Jukičva and Dišič. Luna had observed her son was kept quite busy! It seems word of his prowess in the furs had gotten out, and nearly all the young women wanted to go 'hunting' with him. Even Ura, wanted to take a break from her red-foot duties, to give him a try. When she considered it, Luna wasn't too surprised. After all, the young women in question, saw him as the mog-ur, Weez-Ur, son of the Goddess. He'd given cave bear rides to many of the young women in their own Clan for years.

The subject of the missing members of the Everarđ Clan was endlessly debated in the Leadership council, but both the Đumbleđore and Everarđ Clans steadfastly refused her offers of taking them in. The land by the Southwestern Sea was their home!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ayla and Luna were nursing their babies, Thonda and Zara. Dyondara and Zuna were toddling around, nearby, Mara and Mariza were in the distance riding unicorns with their sisters, Lena and Creba riding double with them. Iza had gone off to gather medicinal herbs with Uma. Zeen had tried to get some work done around camp, but an endless line of young women kept interrupting to invite him hunting. When Jukičva and Dišič came by, he gave up trying to get anything accomplished that morning and accepted their invitation.

"_Do you think we have too many children, _Luna," asked Ayla. _"If you do, this Medicine Woman could make us a special morning tea, like she does, Brač to keep our totems defeated." _

"_Are you kidding?" _asked Luna. _"I wouldn't trade any of my girls or _Zeen_ for anything! Besides, it was necessary. Now, that _Zeen's _come of age, it's less urgent for us to make to babies. Still, this woman __**likes**__ having babies! This _Weech_ wants to have more kids than a _Weasley!"

"_What's a _Weasley?" asked Ayla. _"You must have forgotten to teach this _Weech _about them in _Care of Magical Creatures."

Luna giggled at that.

"_Remember my friend, this woman told you about, _Ginny?" reminded Luna. _"She had six brothers." _

"_Oh _yes!" replied Ayla.

"_Of course, this woman wouldn't dream of having this many children if she didn't have a _Clan_ full of women living with her who were ready and willing to help her take care of them. This woman can't imagine how mothers managed in her own time, living separately, like we did!" _

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

This year, for the first time, Zeen would be leading the Cave Bear Ceremony. Everyone had great expectations for the son of the Goddess. They were not to be disappointed. After a summer of hunting, gathering and competitions, champions of three of the Clans were chosen: Thonlan from Abraxas Clan, Brackus from Bellapheron Clan, and Rađić from Đumbleđore Član. After a mock fight with _Hug Giver_, she rolled over on her back and pretended to be dead.

This was the signal to begin the feast, as usual, the bears had already started.

After the Feast, a whirlwind briefly appeared near the bonfire. When it passed, a new group of people had appeared. Zeen, was wearing a wrap and a Cave Bear skin cloak. The head of the beast was still attached and had been cared so that it looked like the head of a still living Cave Bear. Its' eyes moved to look at the crowd. When it opened its' mouth to give a loud growl, people took a step back and children screamed. _Hug Giver _lifted her head from where she lay and growled an answer to the cloak.

With Zeen, was Luna, in a purple dress robe and wearing her Eagle Hat.

Ayla was in the crowd wearing a new dress and her Lion hat.

Also accompanying Zeen were all of the Clanlunae, Goov and Ura in her red-foot costume.

Uba came forward from the crowd, naked with the sacred designs painted on her body. She began crewing the root for the mog-ur's ceremony and made the special tea, which she traded for a bowl of datura tea that Zeen had made. (Iga had helped him add some of her special Mother Festival Mushrooms to the tea) This year, Zar would lead the men in the Men's Ceremony, while Zeen and Goov went off the have the mo-ur's Ceremony.

After the men had left Uba began passing around the bowl of tea so that they could begin the Women's Ceremony.

The mog-ur ceremony, led by Zeen was better than anything Creb had ever led Goov in. The clan man was amazed at the clarity of the memories Zeen was able to show him! In the morning, when Zeen finally brought them back to the present, Goov opened his eyes and turned to Zeen.

"_You absolutely __**MUST**__ go to the next _Clan _Gathering!" _admonished Goov. _"You cannot deprive the other _mog-urs_ of this experience! You should be The _Mog-Ur_ of all _Clan_s, everywhere!" _

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The Đumbleđore and Everarđ Clans had insisted on returning to their homelands. So in addition to giving each Clan a mated pair of snorkacks to start their own herds, _Hug Giver _and _Ichieback_. were given to protect the two Clan's caves. Although no one but Zeen could ride them, the two Cave Bears would allow people to touch them and were protective of people, especially children.

Đučaviča was also returned to her mother, although she had not completed her study of the three 'R's (Reading, 'Riting, and 'Rithmatic) with a 3rd grade education, she would be able to write well enough that Luna could send messages back and forth via Ansalong about how the distant Clans were doing.

And of course, no one was surprised that Jukičva and Dišič chose to stay with Zeen after they were released from their punishment. Both of them had been Blessed and planned to Mate Zeen once Winter came.

Since Durc had announced that he was forming a new Clan, after the other Clans had returned to their homes, They stayed for one more night so Ura could take her finally vows as a Clanluna and Zar could perform her initiation.

The next morning, a glowing Ura emerged from the teepee where she'd spent the night with Zar and pounced on Durc for more Pleasures. It was noon before Durc had gotten his new Clan packed up and moving.

"_Fairwell, _mama," said Durc. _"This Leader will see you at next year's Summer Gathering." _

Tears running down her cheeks, Ayla pulled her son into a hug.

"_Are you sure you don't want to come with us, _Groob?" asked Durc.

Glancing at his mate, the Clan man shook his head. _"This man likes being Master Toolmaker of the 1__st_Clan of the Clanluna."

"_Suit yourself, then," _signed Durc_. "Walk with Ursus." _

"_May _Luna_ watch over you,"_ replied Groob.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hosting the Summer Gathering had allowed, Luna, Ayla, Iza and Zeen to grow the best magical garden ever. And as summer turned into fall, it came time to harvest. Now that they weren't dosed with mushroom-laced popsicles every day, the Women-Who-Hunt were going 'hunting' with their own mates exclusively. And after the men had 'caught their prey' the couple in question would actually go hunting. But, as most of their winter stores of meat were brought back by the men's and Women's group hunts. The women were also gathering quite a bit of autumn plants for the winter.

Luna kept in constant contact with Đučaviča of the Đumbleđore Član, as Ansalong, would carry a letter one way, rest a day and carry another back.

Winter brought with it the classes on literacy for the children and magic for Zeen and Iza. They were now studying the 5th year Hogwarts material. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all students were required to take 5 years of Astronomy, History of Magic, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. As well as a one year class on broom Flying. In their 3rd year, students were allowed to choose O.W.L. options (electives) from: Ancient Runes, Artithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies. After 5 years of school, Hogwarts student wound take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.s test on the subjects they had taken. A passing grade on the O.W.L.s was required to get into the advanced classes in a Wizard's final two years. At the end of their schooling, Hogwarts Students would take the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or N.E.W.T.s on the subjects they had studied their last two years. A good score on the N.E.W.T:s was necessary to get into certain careers.

But Zeen's and Iza's magical education was limited by what Luna had taken and the books she had with her when she traveled back in time. She'd brought her History of Magic books but didn't see the point of teaching about events that may never happen. She hadn't taken Astronomy or Potions at the N.E.W.T. level and so, didn't have the advanced books. She hadn't brought any of her Astronomy books or her telescope with her. (much to the centaur's sorrow) As her O.W.L options, Luna had taken Care, Runes and Divination which she had pursued all the way up to the N.E.W.T. level. So she could teach those subjects.

Ayla had, by now, totally taken over the teaching of potions and was even conducting experiments this winter.

By the end of winter, Luna and Ayla had evaluated their students.

Zeen was deemed passing in Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Care, and Divination. Luna though he was extremely gifted in Charms, more so than her, even. But Luna was unsure as to whether or not he would be able to handle the N.E.W.T. level Divination material.

Iza was competent in Herbalogy, Care, Potions and Runes. Herbology was her best subject and she was more gifted than Ayla, in that.

Before they held another Mother Festival, Iga went from hearth to hearth and gave each of the women a 'talking to' about Zeen. Luna was pleased to see that her son wasn't being 'pounced on' by the young women of the Clan. They were taking turns dancing with him and treating him and the ceremony with respect. So Luna was the first to leave the dance. As Usual, she drug her 'friends-with-benefits', Zar, to his hearth. Ayla picked 

Groob, this time. Eva was very polite in her courtship of Zeen, even if the other women groaned with disappointment when she led Zeen to his hearth.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A few days, after the Mother Festival, Ansalong returned with yet another letter.

"What's wrong?" asked Thonlan, seeing the look of concern on his Mate's face.

"Đučaviča says that a member of their Clan, Marović, had gone missing!" exclaimed Luna. "She does mention that he was very old and could have gotten lost in the snowstorm."

"Do you need to go look for him?" asked Thonlan.

"Not yet, we'll do some Divination first," replied Luna. "This would be a good opportunity to teach Zeen how to do a séance."

Pulling her tarot deck from her trunk, Luna laid out a spread. She quickly determined that the man from the Đumbleđore Član was dead. Once she'd done so, she gathered up Ayla and Zeen and took them back to the burial chamber of the cave. The proximity of the dead would make a séance easier to perform, as would the privacy. This was N.E.W.T. level divination. Although Ayla was skilled enough in Divination to take it at a N.E.W:T. level, she was nowhere near as gifted in it as Luna and would not have been able to pass her Divination N.E.W.T. Still, she knew enough to help teach this to Zeen, (It was already clear that Iza would not be able to handle this)

Contacting the spirit of a dead person was different from using the Deathy Hallow to restore them to life, as Luna had with her Mates and Ayla's foster mother, the original Iza. The three of them sat in a circle holding hand in the dark, having extinguished the light from their wands that had guided them here. Each of them shifted their consciousness as much as they could to the right side of their brains.

"Spirit of Marović, we ask you to join us," began Luna, in the Đanađananđa language. (It helped to speak to the dead in their native tongue) "Spirit of Marovć, come to us! Spirit of Marović, are you there?"

A faint light appeared in the center of their circle. It appeared to be made of solidified moonlight, but it had no distinct shape. It drew closer to first, Luna, then Zeen, and finally it entered Ayla and they were returned to the darkness!

"Who calls me from beyond?" asked Ayla.

"I, Luna, Weech and Leader of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna do!" proclaimed Luna. "Can you tell us how you died?"

"They came upon me in the snowstorm! Tore me apart! Eaten! EATEN! **EATEN! EEEEATEEENNN!!**" screamed Ayla, before she collapsed, as the light shot out of her and vanished!

Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear and lit it, as Zeen did the same.

"Are you alright?" asked Zeen.

"Yes, _this _Weech _is fine," _replied Ayla. _"It just takes a lot out of me when this _Weech _is possessed." _

"_Why did he pick you?" _asked Zeen.

"_She's the least gifted of us three in _Divination, _so she's the easiest one for the spirits to possess," _explained Luna. _"If we'd brought _Thonlan, _he would have been used because he's a _muggle_ and has been dead in the past. But he doesn't like the experience."_

"_So it seems clear that _Marović _was killed and eaten by predators, probably hyenas, since wolves usually kill their prey before they eat it," _observed Ayla.

"Yes. _This _Weech _will have to send _Đučaviča _a _letter_ explaining what happened to him," _agreed Luna.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ena had the only new baby that winter, a ½ Clan daughter that on its' naming day would be named: Broona. She had Clan-brown hair and eyes, like her mother.

Zeen approached Luna at the same as Ayla. He waited for the Medicine woman to finish announcing the birth of Ena's daughter before informing his mother:

"_Wintersleeper has died, giving birth to her new cub! This _Weez-Ur_ has persuaded Honey-lover to adopt the cub." _

Luna had to wipe the tears from her eyes before replying.

"_What does the _mog-ur_ recommend we do with her?" _asked Luna. _"Can she be buried in the burial chamber, alongside the members of the _Clan_ who have passed before her?_

"_She could be, _yes," replied Zeen. _"But it would honor Urus more if we had a Cave Bear feast in her honor, followed by Men's, Women's and mog-ur's ceremonies." _

And so, every part of _Wintersleeper _was haversted by Luna, Ayla and Iga. Nothing was allowed to go to waste. The pelt would be made into a mog-ur's cloak, enchanted like they had the previous one. Zeen planned to keep it for himself and give, the other one, (that had been made out of the Cave Bear that attacked Creb, as a boy) back to Goov.

A feast was held in _Wintersleeper's_ honor and she, herself, was the main course. After the feast, Ayla purified and painted herself for the mog-ur's ceremony. She prepared the special tea and traded it to Zeen for a bowl of datura. Another two bowls of datura were exchanged by Zar and Iga. (who had slipped some special mushrooms into each bowl to help make up for the lack of Zeen's presence at the Men's Ceremony. The men retreated to their chamber for their ceremony, while Zeen went even deeper into the cave to the burial chamber to have the mog-ur's ceremony alone. In the women's ceremony, the women danced with even more frenzy than usual, releasing the tensions of their grief. Ayla had immediately recognized the odd taste of the tea, given by the Mushrooms Iga had slipped into it. But it's effects were different than the mushroom used for the Mother Festival. This one seemed to magnify the effects of the datura in helping them relieve tension.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A few day after this, Luna received word from Đučaviča that Širnščić had also disappear. Luna's Divinatory investigation turned up the same results as for Marović, so Luna warned the Đumbleđore Član that they had a man-eating predator in the area and they need to send a group of hunters after it, come the spring. But when Rađna turned up missing, Luna began to get suspicious. Then the letters stopped . . . It had been two weeks and Ansalong had failed to return with a letter from Đučaviča!

Even though it was still early Spring and too early for the Summer Gathering, Luna decided to take Ayla with her to investigate. Luna used side-along apparition to get them to the Đumbleđore Član's cave.

_POP!_

The two Weeches appeared in the midst of a pitched battle!

THUNK!

The butt of a spear hit Luna in the temple and she collapsed, limply to the ground, her wand rolling away from where her head impacted the ground!

Ayla had just enough time to take in the sights around them. The Đumbleđore Član were fighting a group of women dressed in wolf pelts worn as Clan-style wraps around their waists and a wolf-pelt collar on the upper parts of their chests. Many of them also wore jewelry made from wolf teeth and bones. Ayla saw Luna go down in her peripheral vision as she drew her wand from behind her ear, when:

TWAP!

Something hit Ayla in the head, hard! Ayla fell to her hands and knees as she struggled to remain conscious! She felt someone grabbing at her, and then heard a:

"HOOT!"

Glancing up, she saw Ansalong attacking the wolf woman who was standing over her. The wolf woman batted the owl away from her eyes then stuck her spear through the bird!

"Oh my Goddess! They killed Luna!"

"You Bitches!"

Ayla was faintly aware of the roar of outrage from the Đumbleđore Član and how the wolf women were retreating. Her head cleared just as the last of the wolf women were disappearing into the woods.

"Impedimenta! Stupify! Petrificus Totalis!" yelled Ayla as she used her wand to stop two of the retreating wolf women and missed a third one. Ayla walked over to the two disabled women and cast: "Incarcerous! Incarerous!" causing ropes to spring from her wand and tie up the two prisoners.

"Wingrdium Leviosa!" Ayla levitated one of the prisoners back towards the cave, until she spotted Luna's wand laying on the ground.

"Where's Luna" demanded Ayla.

"They took her body with them when they left," replied Krstulović.

THUMP!

Ayla was so startled; she dropped the woman she'd been levitating!


	17. Chapter 50: “Yaba Daba Yaba Daba Daba D

Clanluna

Chapter 50: "Yaba Daba Yaba Daba Daba Doo now! "

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Author's note: I've decided to only post the full Clan list in chapters divisible by 10. There really is a story after these 10 pages of people.

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members:

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
--Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

--Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

--Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

--Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

--Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)  
--_Winter Sleeper_ (10) – Cave Bear

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, (mousy brown hair, sea-blue eyes) Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 6th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (30) – Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Mara** – (7) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

--**Lena – **(5) Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

--**Dyondara** (3) Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes)) Luna's Daughter, Weech

--**Thonda** (1) Other, (dirty blonde hair, emerald-green eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (19) - Owl

**Zar** (30) ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, clanluna, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (24) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Iza** (11) – ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (7) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

--**Creba** (5) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

--**Zuna** (3) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

--**Zara **(1) – Other, (red hair, leaf-green eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

Zeen – (11) ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) son of Luna, **mog-ur**, 9th Ranked male Hunter, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Jukičva **(16) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Đumbleđore Član, Harva's daughter, Zeen's 2nd Mate

--**Žukić **(0) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

--**Đišič **(15) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Everarđ Član, Joković's daughter, Zeen's 3rd Mate

--**Žiši**

(0) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

--_Bop_ (7) – male Cave Bear

--_Honey Lover_ (6) - female Cave Bear

--Jamface (3) - female Cave Bear

--Roofshaker (2) - male Cave Bear cub

--_Fruit Lover_ (2) - male Cave Bear cub

--Mello Yellow (0) - female Cave Bear cub

**Groog** (35) – 1/8 Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (31) - Other, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (9) – 1/16 Clan, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (7) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Iga's Son

--**Ina** (5) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

--**Ood** (1) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, Weez-Ur

--**Igra** (16) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,

--**Brouda** (7) ½ Clan, (Golden-blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Igra's Daughter.

--**Groud** (2) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's Son

**Broog** (29) – ½ Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (27) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Brena** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena

--**Bren** (2) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Broona** (0) ½ Clan daughter of Ena

**Vorv** (27) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (25) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Vorva** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (7) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, leaf-green eyes) son of Uva

--**Ebra** (4) ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Ova **(1) ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Groob** (16) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 5th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (17) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Droog **(5) ¾ Clan son of Eva

**Ranec **(26) - Other, carver, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) M'buna's son, 7th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

--**Ona** (19) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

--**Orga** (7) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Grod** (1) - ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ona's Son

**Boov** (14) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 8th Ranked Male Hunter

--**Uka** (28) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother, Boov's Mate

--**Ugra** (13) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem), Boov's 2nd Mate.

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (11) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

--**Quicksilver **(10)- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

-- (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

--**Duskie** (9)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

--**Sparkle** (10) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- (1) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

--**Silvertip** (10) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Nightwind** (10) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-- (1) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

Bangar (7) – Centaur, **clanluna**

--**Tanglefoot** (3) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly, Bangar's Mate

--**Tangleweed** (0) – Unicorn, Tanglefoot's filly

--**Ipu** (3) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly, Bangar's Mate

--**Flispespamo** (0) – Unicorn, Ipu's filly

--**Lylac** (3) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly, Bangar's Mate

--**Lilac** (0) – Unicorn, Lylac's filly

--**Patience** (3) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly, Bangar's Mate

-- (0) – Unicorn, Patience's filly

--**Eltunis** (3) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly, Bangar's Mate

-- (0) – Centaur, Eltunis' colt, clanluna's acolyte

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (8) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

--**Midnight** (8) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's _mate

-- (1) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly

--_**Starlight**_ (8) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's _mate,

-- (1) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

**Atturous** (8) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

--_**Firelight**_ (8) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

-- (1) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly

**Brackus** (7) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Whisper** (7) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Brackus' Mate

-- (1) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly

-- **Miss Priss** (7) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Brackus' Mate

-- (1) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly

--**Nether **_**Light**_ (7) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly, Brackus' Mate

-- (1) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

_**Tangle**_ (6) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--_**Litestepper**_ (6) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly, Tangle's Mate

-- (1) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly

--**Heather** (6) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Tangle's Mate

_**-- **_(1) – Centaur, Heather's colt

_**Star-gazer**_ (6) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

--**Phanthum** (6) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Stargazer's Mate

-- (1) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

--**Swiftie** (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, _Star-gazer_'s Mate

**Rigel** (5) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

--**Cinibar** (5) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Rigel's Mate

-- (0) - Unicorn, Cinibar's filly

--**Shine** (5) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly, Rigel's Mate

-- (0) – Unicorn, Shine's filly

**Chiron** (5) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Morning** (5) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Chiron's Mate

filly

-- (1) - Unicorn, Morning's filly

--**Morning II** (5) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly, Chiron's Mate

-- (1) Centaur, Morning's colt

**Phoenix** (5) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt, Phoenix's Mate

--_**Torchlight**_ (5) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly, Phoenix's Mate

-- (1) Unicorn, Torchlight's filly

-- (2) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Phoenix's Mate

**Crookshanks **(4) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Mine-girl** (4) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, Mine-girl's filly

--**Minty **(4) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, Minty's filly

**Borea **(4) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

--_**Mistyrain**_ (4) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, _Mistyrain's_ filly

--**Lyla** (4) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly

**-- **(0) – Unicorn, Lyla's filly

**Rangar** (4) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

--**Glitter** (4) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, Glitter's filly

--**Wanda** (4) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, Wanda's filly

**Thorny** (4) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

--**Noonie** (4) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, Noonie's filly

**Thornbriar** (3) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

--**Piedra** (3) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, Piedra's filly

--**sparkles** (2) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

**Tippie-Toe** (3) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

--**Twilight** (3) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, Twilight's filly

**Zephera** (3) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

--**Glory** (3) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

-- (0) – Unicorn, Glory's filly

_**Bramble**_ (3) – Centaur, Heather's colt

-- (2) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly

--**Re'em** (2) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly

**Trotter** (3) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

-- (2) - Unicorn, Morning's

**Trotter II **(2) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-- (2) Unicorn, Torchlight's filly

**Dusty** (2) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

-- (2) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

**Ixion** (2) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

--**Milky Way **(3) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

**Polkan** (2) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

-- (2) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly

(2) Centaur, Morning's colt, clanluna's acolyte

--**Oryx** (2) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly

**Nephele** (2) – Centaur, Heather's colt

--**Rimu** (2) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly

Circe Clan of the Clanluna list

**Andro**cles(10) – Androsphinx, Leader of the Sphrinx Pride

--**Gyno**cles (10) – Gynosphinx, Andro's Mate

--Aslancles (6) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub, **clanluna**

--**Hera**cles (6) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's Mate

**--Alcme**necles (2) **– **Gynosphinx, Hera's cub

**--Lea**cles (6) **- **Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's Mate

--**Luka**cles (2) **– **Gynosphinx, Lea's cub

--**Leo**cles (5) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub

--**Ele**ctracles (5) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's Mate

--**Anti**gonecles (5) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's Mate

--**Oedi**cles (4) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub

--**Ioca**stacles (4) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's Mate

--**Sophi**cles (4) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's Mate

--**Perse**cles (3) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub,

--**Krea**cles (3) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's Mate

--**Kassi**opicles (3) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's Mate

--**Polu**xecles (2) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub

--**Hele**necles (2) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

--**Sapho**cles (2) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub

Đűmbleđore Član of the Članlűna list

**Knežević **(50) – Other, Chief, (killed in the battle)

--**Đuča** (43) – Other, Knežević's Mate, Jekić's daughter

--**Đeča **(13) – Other, Đuča's daughter,

--**Željka **(30) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Knežević's 2nd Mate

--**Heljka **(11) – Other, Željka's daughter,

--**Knežjka **(8) – Other, Željka's daughter

--**Ayla **(3) – Other, Željka's daughter

**Đalibor **(27) - Other

--Krstulović (26) – Other, **clanluna**, Đuča's daughter, Groog's former mate, Đalibor's mate

--**Đučaviča **(9) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, clanluna's acolyte

--**Lűna **(4) – ¼ Clan, Krstulović's daughter,

--**Anđromeđanaea **(0) – Other, Krstulović's daughter,

--**Harva **(53) - Other, (formerly Harva of the Harvatišaranaa), Šimič's former slave, Đalibor's 2nd Mate

--**Šimarva **(13) – Other, Harva's daughter,

**Đana **(48) – Other, High Priest of the Old Religion of the Đananđanađa, Jekić's son,

--**Rađačić** (48) – Other, the Đana's Mate (killed in the battle)

--**Katić **(50) – Other, Širnščić's ex-Mate

--**Širtić **(11) – Other, Katić's son

**Mihovilović** (40) – Other (killed in the battle)

--**Đović** (38) – Other, Mihovilović's Mate,

--**Šimič **(3) – Other, Đović's Son

**Anđrić **(35) - Other

--**Đenarčhi **(34) – Other, Anđrić's mate, (killed in the battle)

--**Anđarčhi **(11) – Other, Đenarčhi's son,

--**Anđar **(8) – Other, Đenarčhi's son,

--**Jekiča **(3) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter,

**Žarda (**30) – Other**, **Rađačoć's son (killed in the battle)

--**Čović **(24) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), the Đana's former slave, Harva's Daughter, Žarda's Mate

--**Đovič **(8) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

--**Igača **(3) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

**Haršivić **(28) – Other

--**Halđa **(25) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Širnščić's former slave, Haža's daughter, Haršivić's Mate

--**Hažđa **(8) – Other, Halda's daughter,

--**Đurča **(3) – Other, Halda's daughter,

**Rađić** (25) - Other, Đuča's son

-- **Đelić** (23) Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Marović's former slave, Rađić's Mate

--**Grević** (4) ½ Clan, Đelić's son

--**Hađiča **(0) – Other Đelić's daughter

**Vođanović **(22) - Other

**--****Šimiča **(22) – Other, Vođanović's Mate

--**Đimiča **(4) – Other, Šimiča's daughter.

--**Đrun **(2) – ½ Clan, adopted son of Šimiča

**Trebotičć** (20) – Other, Đuča's son

**--Đanava **(17) – Other, Harva's daughter, Trebotičć's Mate

--**Đebotiča** (0) – Other, Đanava's daugher

--**Đuže **(17) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Pecotić's ex-mate, Trebotičć's Mate

--**Đaylan **(0) - Other, Đuže's son

**Mihović **(17) – Other, Đović's son

--**Rihoviča **(0) – Other, Rađna's daughter

**Knučavić **(15) – Other, Đuča's son

--**Đanđrič** (15) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter, Knučavić's Mate

**Radlibar **(14) – Other, Radačić's son

--_Hug giver_ (4) - female Cave Bear

-- (0) - female Cave Bear, Hug giver's cub.

--**Želže **(14) – Other, Željka's daughter

--**Đihovilo **(14) – Other, Đović's Daughter

--**Đamira **(58) – Other, Marović's ex-Mate,

--**Hrđa **(55) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Marović's 2nd ex-Mate,

Everarđ Član of the Članlűna list

**Radošević **(23) – Other, Leader

--Hvarđa(20) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Mihovilović's former slave, Hrda's daughter, **clanluna**, Radošević's Mate

--**Nežžie **(4) – Other, Hvarda's daughter

**Ružićain **(42) - Other

--**Haža **(50) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Laušić's ex-2nd Mate, Ružićain' Mate

--**Ružić **(11) – Other**, **Jukić's son,

--**Jukiča **(3) – Other, Jukić's daughter,

**Mišić **(37) - Other

--**Jukiča **(56) Other, Šimič's ex-Mate, Mišić's Mate, Winemaker

--**Moković **(12) – Other, Joković's son,

--**Điškovič **(9) – Other, Joković's daughter,

--**Laušić **(3) – Other, Joković's son,

**Skejić **(31) - Other

--**Huža **(24) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Ružićain's former slave, Miškpvić's ex-Mate, Skejić's mate.

--**Groobviča **(4) - ½ Clan, Huža's daughter

--**Đejič **(10) – Other, Đukiča's daughter,

--**Skekić** (7) Other Đukiča's son

--**Đažača **(2) –Other Đukiča's daughter

--**Ođa **(2) – ½ Clan adopted Daughter of Đukiča

--**Đoković **(27) – Other, Nikolič's ex-Mate, Skejić's 2nd Mate

--**Niković **(10) – Other, Đoković's son,

--**Űba **(3) – ½ Clan, adopted daughter of Đoković

--_-Itchieback_ (5) – male Cave Bear

Flamel Clan of the Clanluna list

**Durc** (13) – ½ Clan, Leader, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

**--**Ura(13) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, **clanluna**, 8th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Durc's mate,

--**Urc** (2) –½ Clan, (black-hair, Dark-brown eyes) Ura's son

Goov (30) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 14th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (29) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

**Broov** (14) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan) 2nd Ranked Male Hunter

--**Ruža** (20) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) (formerly of the Harvatišarana), Thonlan's ex-Mate, 6th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broov's Mate

**--Bruž **(2) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) son of Ruža

**Vorn** (24) – Clan, Uka's son, 3rd Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)

--**Uba** (18) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Vuba** (7) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Eba** (2) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Brač **(18) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

**Grev** (15) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 4th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (34) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

--**Oogra** (10) – Clan, Ovra's daughter, Grev's 2nd Mate.

--**Grooga **(0) – Clan, Oogra's daughter

**Crug** (32) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (30) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Corg** (7) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Crik** (9) – Clan, Ika's son, 6th Ranked Male Hunter,

--**Uma** (9) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman, Crik's Mate

--**Boom** (1) - Clan, Uma's son

**Dorv** (9) Clan, Oga's 3rd son, 7th Ranked Male Hunter

--**Đukić **(16) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) Jukić of Đumbleđore Clan's daughter, Dorv's Mate

--**Đorča **(1) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đikić's daughter

--**Bona** (9) Clan, Ona's daughter, Dorv's 2nd Mate

--**Borv** (1) – Clan, Bona's Son

(disappeared) Đumbleđore Član of the Članlűna

**Marović** (60) – Other, woodcarver (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Širnščić **(53) - Other, (disappeared) (Eaten)

--**Rađna **(17) – Other, Radačić's daughter, Mihović's Mate (disappeared)

(disappeared) Everarđ Član of the Članlűna

**Laušić **(69) – Other, toolmaker (disappeared) (Eaten)

--**Jekić **(67) – Other, Laušić's Mate (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Šimič (**61) – Other, (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Nikolić **(28) – Other (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Miškpvić **(27) – Other (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Pecotić** (23) – Other (disappeared) (Eaten)

--**Jukić **(41) – Other, Ružićain's Mate (disappeared)

--**Joković **(35) – Other, Mišić's Mate (disappeared)

-- **Đukiča **(28) – Other, Skejić's Mate, (disappeared)

Glancing up, she saw Ansalong attacking the wolf woman who was standing over her. The wolf woman batted the owl away from her eyes then stuck her spear through the bird!

"Oh my Goddess! They killed Luna!"

"You Bitches!"

Ayla was faintly aware of the roar of outrage from the Đumbleđore Član and how the wolf women were retreating. Her head cleared just as the last of the wolf women were disappearing into the woods.

"Impedimenta! Stupify! Petrificus Totalis!" yelled Ayla as she used her wand to stop two of the retreating wolf women and missed a third one. Ayla walked over to the two disabled women and cast: "Incarcerous! Incarerous!" causing ropes to spring from her wand and tie up the two prisoners.

"Wingrdium Leviosa!" Ayla levitated one of the prisoners back towards the cave, until she spotted Luna's wand laying on the ground.

"Where's Luna" demanded Ayla.

"They took her body with them when they left," replied Krstulović.

THUMP!

Ayla was so startled; she dropped the woman she'd been levitating!

Chapter 50: "Yaba Daba Yaba Daba Daba Doo now! "

When she heard the moans of the wounded, Ayla's Medicine Woman instincts kicked in.

"_This Medicne Woman will need boiling water, lots of it!" _waved Ayla, before reaching into her Medicine Bag. She took a quick look at all the wounded and dead to prioritize them. First she bound the wounds of the bleeding. The Blood-Replenishing potions she'd previously made and stored in her Medicine bag helped with them. Then, she had to splint the broken limbs. Once she ran out of healing potions, she made more traditional teas for the injured, as well as a calming tea for everyone.

"_How many are dead?" _asked Ayla.

"_Many _(six),_ including _Ansalong," replied Krstu. _"It's really a shame, she'd found a mate and laid a clutch of eggs." _

"_We wondered why she hadn't returned for a _fortnight," said Ayla. _"Can you show me the nest?" _

Krstu led her over to a ledge near the ceiling of the cave where the owl had built a nest.

"_This _Weech _thinks we might be able to save them,"_ waved Ayla, before pulled her wand from behind her ear and casting a charm Luna had taught her as part of her Care of Magical Creatures lessons. "Thermus!

_That should keep them warm until they hatch. Then _Luna_ and I will have to-"_

(LUNA!)

Ayla had forgotten about her best friend and lover!

She had to find out what happened to her! But Ayla didn't have Luna's tarot cards or crystal ball. She supposed she could scratch a geomantic chart on the ground? Then Ayla spotted her unfinished cup of calming tea! She rushed to it and quickly finished it before turning the cup upside down on a rock. Ayla closed her eyes and tried to help the tea do its' work, getting in touch with her intuition. . . .

Finally, Ayla turned over the cup and took a look at the patterns . . . . as she gazed at them, a smile came upon her face. Luna was still alive!

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

As she drifted into to consciousness, Luna became aware that she was bound, her arms tied together behind her and her legs lashed together. When she opened her eyes, she screamed at the sight that greeted her. Knežević, Leader of the Đumbleđore Član was on a spit roasting over a fire!

Hearing her, a woman came over as said something in a language she didn't understand. The woman had Clan brown hair and was wearing only wolf parts. She had a Clan-style wrap made of a pair of wolf pelts and a wide collar around her neck made of another wolf pelt. Jewelry and a crown, all made of wolf bones and teeth completed the outfit. Luna wrinkled her nose at the stench, when she realized that the furs had been tanned with urine. Looking around Luna saw other women dressed similarly.

The one who had spoken to Luna stepped over to Knežević's carcass, with her blade in hand, and sliced off a thin strip of flesh. She took a bite, then, offered it to her. Luna turned her head, sickened by the roast-pork smell of the meat. She struggled against her bonds but realized that she was too tightly bound to apparate away. She didn't feel her wand behind her ear, but she couldn't reach it, even if she had it. She had various shrunken objects in her pockets, but couldn't enlarge them without her wand. She could only do a handful of wand-less charms, none of which seemed applicable, here. Maybe she could use her ring to resurrect a rescuer, or at least, a distraction? No, She didn't feel the ring on her finger . . . that's when she noticed that the strange stinky woman was wearing it!

"You needn't bother to resist," said Jukić of the Everađ Član.

Luna hadn't recognized her amongst the crowd, in her wolf-woman outfit.

"Goddess, why have you forsaken me?" asked Jukić. "Why have you come to share in our damnation?"

The closer woman was trying harder to force Luna to eat the piece of human flesh.

Luna gathered her courage and spat in the face of the woman try to force the meat down her. The woman became angry, threw the meat in the fires and yanked Luna by the hair!

When Luna was tied to a spit and hung over the fire, she wand-lessly cast a flame freezing charm. She giggled when she realized that she was just like Wendel the Weird. This reminded her of a muggle song Herimione had introduced her to by someone called Weird Al.

"Sometimes I feel like I need a vacation,

Sometime I feel like I need to go,

To the City of Cavemen, the City of Bedrock,

I'd be a Flintstone and I'll tell you why . . ." sang Luna, as they piled more wood on the fire and the flames surrounded her.

When Luna failed to be cooked by the flames, the women became more and more frightened. The ones who knew her, fell on their faces and begged their Goddess' forgiveness as Luna continued to sing: "...Yaba Daba Yaba Daba Daba Doo now! Yaba Daba Daba Daba Doo now!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ayla stomped off to the see the two prisoners she'd caught. They were still tied up and had been put in a corner of the cave.

"Who are you! Where is your hideout?" demanded Ayla, in Đanađananđa, as she pointed her wand and one of them.

The wolf woman glared at her defiantly.

"Where is your hideout?" demanded Ayla again, in Sungaean.

She went through every language she knew but the woman refused to answer.

"Oppugno!" shouted Ayla as a flock of birds flew out the end of her wand to attack the woman.

The wolf woman wriggled and cried out but refused to answer Ayla.

Ayla alternated yelled incantations and "WHERE IS YOUR HIDEOUT?" as she tried every hex she could think of until the wolf woman died from shock. She then turned her wand on the other prisoner.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" said the woman, in Sharamudoi.

"What's your name?" demanded Ayla.

"Serenio," said the woman. "I didn't want to join them. They made me! They killed my baby son and made me eat him. Thank you for rescuing me! They have a hidden cave! I'll tell you how to find it!"

After hastily getting directions, Ayla led a group off to rescue Luna.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ayla halted the group before they arrived, and crept forward with Krstu and Đalibor until they were close enough to see the bush that concealed the entrance of the gorge the S'Armunnai were hiding in.

"_This _Weech _wants to try out a new _potion _she has been work on," _signed Ayla, as she remembered Luna's description of the Polyjuice Potion.

The recipe wasn't in the books Luna had as she hadn't taken advanced N.E.W.T. potions. So Ayla had tried to recreate it based on Luna's description of its' effects and her own knowledge of potions and herbs. It had taken a full month to brew and she hadn't had a chance to test it yet.

Ayla pulled out the hair she'd taken from Serenio and put it in the horn flask she stored the potion in. The potion roiled and gave off noxious fumes! Ayla held her nose shut and drank it down. She felt nauseous at first, and then her features started changing! Her hair and eyes turned darker, her breasts got smaller, and her height decreased slightly. Soon she looked exactly like Serenio, the wolf woman, born of the Sharamudoi, that they'd captured!

"_This woman will go in,_ _and start _hexing_ them,"_ signed Ayla as she slipped out of her dress and into the stinky wolf belts that the S'Armunnai wore, that she'd taken from the dead one. _"When you hear me shouting out _spells_, lead the others in the attack."_

Krstu nodded as her Mate slipped back to tell the others.

Ayla boldly walked forward and pushed her way past the bush that concealed the entrance of the gorge. Her stomach roiled at the sights, and smells, that greeted her, as well as the aftereffects of the potion inside her.

There was a thick smell of cooked meat in the air. Glancing over, Ayla saw the partially eaten remains of the former Leader of the Đumbleđore Clan laying on the ground, haphazardly. Realizing what the cook-meat smell was, Ayla though she might be sick. Another bad smell, was the urine stench of the furs that she and all the other women were wearing. Not to mention the unwashed stink of the women, themselves!

But the most horrifying sight was of Luna, tied to a spit, surrounded by flames singing:

"Wanna chill with a sabre tooth tiger!

Wear a loin-cloth, natural fiber!

Be the 1st Rolling Stone subscriber!

Got a pterodactyl for a wind shield wiper!

Yaba Daba Yaba Daba Daba Doo now!

Yaba Daba Yaba Daba Daba Doo now!

Yaba Daba Yaba Daba Daba Doo now!

Don't know what it means, but I got a sing it anyhow!"

"ACIO LUNA!" screamed Ayla, as she pointed her wand at Luna.

Luna came hurling for her, spit and all.

"Hi Ayla! Miss me!" giggled Luna in English.

Ayla and the others didn't even try to hide their presence any more. They just charged in, screaming in fury, hurling spears and Ayla casting Hexes, Jinxes and Curses!

"_**Tarantallegra!" yelled Ayla, causing a wolf woman to begin dancing into the fire.**_

"_**Aguamenti!" shouted Ayla, as she squirted a stream of water out of her wand and down the throat of another wolf woman.**_

"_**Confrigio!" shouted Ayla, as she caused a wolf woman's wolf bone necklace to explode, decapitating her. **_

"_**Diffindo!" yelled Ayla, as a red beam shot out of her wand and amputated the spear arm of a wolf woman poised to stab Krstu in the back. **_

When Luna was spotted, the Đumbleđores and Ayla became even more enraged. No quarter was given as nearly every single woman of the S'Armmunai was put to the spear. (or wand)

"No!" shouted, Luna when Radić moved to finish the cowering wolf women who used to be Everarđs or Đumbleđores. "Cut me loose, Ayla!"

Once Ayla had done so, Luna rushed up to save the traitors.

"_Take them back to the Cave," _commanded Luna. _"We'll deal with them there!" _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Once they'd returned to the Đumbleđore Član's cave, Luna apparated to the Everarđ Član's cave and portkeyed them over. Then, Serenio and the other surviving shanghaied members of the S'Armunnai were gathered together and forced to kneel, surrounded by angry, spear wielding members of their former Clans.

"All of you, have broken the biggest, most universal, taboo of all!" began Luna, in the Đananđananđa language. "You might say you were forced to eat of human flesh, but I was in the same situation and chose to risk death, rather than eat! Since you all think it is acceptable to eat others, you are hereby sentences to be delicious!"

One by one, Luna began transfiguring them into Umgubular Slashkilters, iridescent blue, pig-like creatures with four prehensile tentacles growing off their backs. Serenio was transformed into a male one, so they would be able to bread more of them.

"I know they taste good, but you should not kill all of them, or there won't be any more," explained Luna.

Hearing her words, the new creatures ran off into the forest!

Luna twisted the ring on her hand that she had recovered from Ataroa, once Ayla had rescued her, as she watched the Umgubular Slashkilters retreat into the forest. She hadn't yet had a chance to mourn her owl. Fighting back the tear, she decided not to bring back Ansalong, the owl had been advancing in age. Indeed, it was surprising that she'd been able to lay a clutch of eggs.

"_So, show me these eggs that _Ansalong _laid," _commanded Luna.

Krstu led Luna and Ayla to the Nest, Luna's owl had made in on a ledge of rock near the ceiling of the cave.

"_Looks like you did the right thing,"_ praised Luna as she examined the warming charm, Ayla had cast on the eggs. Ansalong_ was always sad that she hardly ever got to carry letters. But with _Đučaviča _living here now, her owlets will have work to do, Maybe _Bangar _could have an owl too, so that the centaurs could send letters?" _

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Now that the distant Clans were safe from the S'Armunnai, Luna and Ayla carefully took the owl nest with them and returned to their cave.

Spring turned into summer, and the time came for the Summer Gathering. Everyone was surprised when Ura came, heavily pregnant. But not near as surprised as Durc was when she delivered her son at the Summer Gathering . . . a son with Zeen's gray eyes!

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Aslancles.

"Yes," replied Durc. _"Do want to go hunting while we talk?"_

"Do you intend to deal with your frustration by giving me The Signal?" asked Aslancles.

Durc blushed and gaped at the sphinx.

"No!" stammered Durc. _"This man just want to get away from the Gatherng so was could talk!"_

Another surprise from the beginning of the Summer Gathering, had been the news that Androcles, had died over the winter. Apparently, Sphinxes were even shorter lived than the Clan. Although Gynocles was able to retain her position as dominant female, Oedicles had become the new Leader of the Circe Clan.

This year, Krstulović was the Red-foot, as one of the young men of her Clan, Rađlbar, came of age, He also succeeded in his manhood hunt that summer and at the end of the Summer Gathering, he was mated to one of the new young women, Đihovilo.

The other new woman, Želže, was too traumatized by recent events in the Đumblđore Član's territory. She asked to leave her Član and after spending a summer with Iza, Mara, Mariza and the Centaur herd, she decided that she wanted to remain with the Bellapheron Clan. The centaurs had begun discussing the possibility of splitting up as the herd was getting too big. To facilitate this, Bangar took on an acolyte, Rosen, who, in turn had taken Želže, as his 2nd Mate.

Of course with the loss of several key members, including their Leader, there were many changes in the Đumbleđore Član, with Đalibor, emerging as the new Leader.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The Summer Gathering ended, as summer tuned into autumn. The Clans went home and the Weeches harvested their magical herb garden. This winter, Iza and Zeen would be studying magic separately, each taught by their mother. The exception being: Care of Magical Creatures, which, Ayla would teach, while Luna would transfigure someone into various magical creatures.

"And this, is a Miniature, Giant Space Hamster," lectured Ayla, as Luna transfigured Zar from a manticore, into a small rodent.

"But it's the same size as a regular hamster!" protested Zeen.

But Iza, like Ayla, wasn't good enough in Zeen's N.E.W.T. subjects to learn silent casting, Patroni, or apparation.

_/watch?vmEQUpAICv6w_


	18. Chapter 51: Flamel Clan Gathering

Clanluna

Chapter 51: Flamel Clan Gathering

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Midwinter had come. At Iga's signal the children began drumming. Over the years, she'd tried to get them to alter the rhythms from the Sungaea ones she had taught the first time. But the Clan children were resistant to any changes. Fortunately, the Other and mixed children were more open to change and since Durc had taken most of the Clan members off to form Flamel Clan, it was easier to innovate. Hearing the drumming begin, let the adults know it was time for the Mother festival. Iga, like all of the women wore only her red fringed belt. Seeing heavily pregnant Luna and Ayla dressed so, reaffirmed Iga's belief that Luna was the Great Mother. The fertility of those two amazed her! Zar and Iga started the dance and the others joined in.

Everyone could see that Luna and Ayla were having difficulty keeping up on their swollen feet. So it was no surprise that they were the first two to drag men off to Share Pleasures with them. Luna pulled Zar off to his hearth. Once there, he pulled her into a kiss. She immediately parted her lips and entered his mouth with her tongue, while her hands untied the thong that held up his leggings. When she reached in to grasp his organ, the leggings fell down. Luna caressed Zar while they kissed until she felt him become ready for her. She knelt and took him into her mouth, as Zar groaned with pleasure. As he felt himself approaching his peak, Zar pulled his tunic over his head and tried to get her to stop. He knew that, at his age, he wouldn't be able to go a second round with her that night. But instead of pushing Luna away, he tripped on the leggings around his ankles and fell onto the furs. Zar howled, in pain, as Luna's teeth clamped down on his organ!

"Oh! I'm sorry Zar!" said Luna after removing him from her throat.

She hopped up and began looking through Ayla potion stores. Once she'd found what she was looking for. She bent forward and examined the gashes her teeth had made at the base of his shaft. His organ was completely soft now, though it did twitch as she rubbed the salve on the cuts and watched them magically close up, before her eyes.

"There! All better!" proclaimed Luna, as she kissed the tip, causing it to twitch again.

Once he'd shed his boots and leggings, Zar pulled Luna into another kissing. They tongue wrestled for a while before he began kissing his way down her neck. Luna moaned her approval of his actions as he continued his way downward. When he suckled each swollen breast, he got a little milk, and he lavished attention on the giant bulging belly that held the next member of the Clan, almost ready to arrive. Parting her hair and her folds, Zar Relieved her Needs with his tongue as Luna bucked and moaned against the mouth of her lover. Zar knew the his lover's patterns arousal well, so when he heard her approaching her peak, he stopped. Luna groaned in disappointment, before pulling a sealed horn tip off the shelf and handing it to him. Zar broke the bee's wax seal that held a piece of leather over the open end of the horn and downed the potion in one gulp. Instantly he became ready for her. Luna smiled up at him as he slid into her and began thrusting. Her scream, at climax, pushed him to release into her!

As he knelt between her legs, careful not to put any weight on the baby, and she rested her ankles on his shoulders, Luna smiled up at Zar. Not her usual serene smile, but one of joy. She'd known the instant it happened that the uterine contractions she'd felt were not just orgasm, but the last, and strongest, one had been the first one of her labor. She knew she could wait until morning before disturbing Ayla. But she also knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. For the rest of the night, Zar spooned her from behind, kissing the back of her neck while he fondled her. Zar was a clanluna, himself. He recognized the beginning of her labor and was confident that he would be able to handle it if things progressed too fast. So he stayed up the rest of the night, helping Luna feel good.

Ayla pulled Thonlan back to his hearth. Like, Luna, he didn't seem to have aged a day since Luna had brought him back from the Spirit world. He still looked 17. And he had the stamina of the 17-year-old too! Much to Ayla's delight. Still, being this close to, delivery, they had to be careful of the baby.

Iga watch the dancers thin out, in couples. Ugra left with Zeen, Ona with Vorv, Eva with Groog, Uva with Broog, Igra with Groob, Đišič wth Ranec, Jukičva with Boov. Finally there were three women left: Ena, Uka, and Iga. Ena boldly went over to join Zeen and Ugra. The Weez-Ur made certain that both women were satisfied with the experience of sharing him. Uka, more timidly wandered over to Groob's hearth. Seeing her, he gave her _the Signal_, cause her to kneel and present for him. But Groob made sure that he had Relieved Igra's Needs before pulling out and Relieving Uka's needs.

No that she was the last dancer, Iga danced over near Thonlan's hearth. Seeing her, Ayla waved for Iga to join them, which she did. The goddess' Mate had more than enough stamina for the two of them. In fact, he easily wore Ayla out. Iga and Thonlan were still going at it as Ayla drifted off to sleep . . .

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Ayla awoke the next morning, she realized that the sounds that had awoken her were Luna's moans of labor. By evening, Luna had delivered a girl with Thonlan's mousy-brown hair and sea-blue eyes, which he named: Lana.

A few weeks later, Ayla delivered her own daughter with Zar's black hair and dark-brown eyes. He named her: Crara.

"_This man has been thinking that is time for him to step down as 1__st__ Ranked Hunter," _signed Zar, one winter morning.

Ayla handed the owlet she had been feeding to Iza, who had already been feeding one herself, and concentrated on her mate.

"_Why would you do that?" _asked Ayla.

Zar looked at his Mate and tried to think how best to phrase this. Being ½ Clan, his 31 years looked and felt more like 45. While Ayla, being a Weech, didn't appear to have aged a day since she had turned 20. Indeed, Luna and Thonlan didn't appear to be aging either.

"_This man is getting older and slower,"_ explained Zar. _"This man will let _Groog _lead the men's hunts for a while." _

Ayla was shocked! Her mate had aged so gradually that she hadn't noticed. And now they weren't young anymore. She **felt** young though. And now that she thought about it, neither Luna nor Thonlan appeared to have aged a day since she'd met them. Zeen had been born and grown up, and Luna looked no older than when she'd first appeared in the middle of the mog-urs' ceremony. Ayla looked across hearth boundaries at the hearth next to her.

"Luna, _why aren't we getting any older?" _asked Ayla.

"_We __**are**__," _replied Luna. _"It's just that because we're _Weech_es, we're aging a little slower. Eventually, we'll grow old and die, just like everyone else. _Zeen _and the rest of our children will be the same. So far, it hasn't been noticeable because he's only been fully matured for a few years. But, he'll age slower, just like us." _

"_Does this mean that _Thonlan_ is a _Weez-Ur?" asked Ayla.

"No, _he doesn't age because he died and this _Weech _brought him back," _explained Luna._ "This _Weech _is keeping him from the spirit world. He will __**never **__get any older until this _Weech_ either dies or releases him." _

"_So when you're an old woman, he'll still be this young?" _asked Ayla.

"_You won't leave me for a younger woman when this _Weech_ is old, will you?" _asked Luna, as understanding dawned on her.

"Of course not!" replied Thonlan, as he juggled baby Lana to his other arm, so he could give his mate a reassuring one-armed hug and kiss.

"_So just as the _Clan _age faster than mixed people, who age faster than the Others, we and our children are aging slower too," _observed Ayla.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

In late spring, Ruža and Đukić, from Flamel Clan, arrived at the cave with their Children.

"_What brings you here?" _asked Luna.

"_The rešt of our _Član_ iš going to the _Član_ Gathering," _explained Ruža. _"Thiš woman waš hoping than šhe coulđ špenđ the šummer with you anđ _Thonlan.

"_Of course you can!" _replied Luna. _"This woman told you when you left, that you will always be welcome at our hearth!"_

"_Thiš woman woulđ alšo like to štay," _added Đuki

, _"though šhe iš unčertain who'š hearth šhe wantš to join." _

"_This brings up and important consideration," _observed Ayla. _"This woman wants to go to the _Clan _Gathering. This Woman grew up in the _Clan. _But this woman doesn't want to expose her daughters, especially _Iza,_ to that. Do you think you could watch my daughters while _Zar _and this woman are gone?" _

"_Of course, _Ayla! Ruža _and this woman would be glad to help! Wouldn't we?" _replied Luna.

"Yeš, Gođđešš," replied Ruža.

"_Why don't you want to go to the _Clan _Gathering?" _asked Jukičva.

"_The _Član_ cuštomš are a bit đifferent than our own," _explained Ruža. _"We've been pračtičing šinče lašt year'š Šummer Gathering. Women weren't alloweđ to hunt, or toučh hunting weaponš, we hađ to đo everything our men tolđ uš, we even hađ to Relieve the Neeđš of any man who gave uš the Signal! Thiš woman didn't minđ Relieving the Neeđš of the men of her own _Član_, but thiš woman đoešn't want to đo that for šome štrange man of the _Član_ šhe's never met before!" _

"Član that!" said Jukičva, lapsing into her native Đanađananđa language. "I'm not going to Šhare Pleašureš with any flatheađ that aškš me! Žeen, I'm štaying here!"

"Me too!" chimed in Đišič.

"_Well, this man promised _Goov_ he would go," _signed Zeen. _"This man will just have to be alone for a summer." _

Both his mates snorted at that. They both were well aware of how women threw themselves at him at the Clanluna Summer Gathering and imagined it would be the same at the Clan Gathering.

"_Are you going to want to join another hearth for the summer?" _asked Luna.

"_Well, čould be eačh other'š mateš for the šummer," _suggested Đišič, with a saucy wink at her co-mate.

Luna chuckled at that. Everyone knew how close the two women had become since their fight at the Summer Gathering, years ago. They reminded her of her own relationship with Ayla.

"_Well, if they're staying, this woman wants to stay too," _signed Eva. _"But she will send _Droog_ with you, _Groob. _"He should have an opportunity to learn about his _Clan_ heritage." _

"_This man understands," _replied Groob.

"_Me too!" _waved Ugra.

After all had been discussed, Ayla and Zar went to the Clan gathering, but left their daughters behind. Zeen went without his family, but did take Bop with him. Igra wanted to go and asked Zeen to be his mate for the Summer. She brought her two children with her. Having grown up Clan, Broog, Ena, Vorv and Uva went, taking their families with them. Ranec stayed behind, while Ona took their children with her. She and Groob agreed to share a heard for the summer. While Eva moved in with Ranec. Boov took Uka with him. Ugra joined Eva at Ranec's hearth. Đukić moved in with Groog and Iga's family.

"_Now remember, if the _Clan _Gathering gets to be too much for you to handle, _Zeen _can make you a portkey back," _reminded Luna as the group started off.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

After portkeying to the Famel Clan's cave, the two Clans began the trek to the Clan Gathering. The fact that Ayla and Zeen were able to shrink their supplies allowed Durc to set a much faster pace. They were one of the first Clans to arrive. The host Clan seemed relieved to see Durc walking at the head of the group.

"_Are you _Luna's Clan?" asked the Leader of the host cave.

"_My _Clan_ has hived off from_ Luna's Clan," explained Durc. _"Though some of the members of _Luna's Clan _have joined us for the _Clan _Gathering. For purposes of the competitions, we will be acting as a single Clan. But we do have two _mog-urs."

The Leader of the host Clan nodded in understanding. This Clan had been strange for the past two Clan Gatherings. They did seem to have reigned in their "not-Clanness" a bit this time. They had brought fewer of the Others with them. The Cave bear walking alongside one of the men was a shock though. Looking closer, he realized that the man with his hand on the neck of the Cave Bear was the same boy who had given him a ride on Ursus at the last Clan Gathering. Rumors had been that the boy was born to the hearth of the legendary Mog-Ur One-Eye. This must be why this Clan had two mog-urs.

"_We already have a honey-lover for the winter-sleeper Ceremony," _waved the Leader of the Host Clan, being careful not to sign the words Cave Bear or Ursus.

"Bop _is part of our _Clan," explained Zeen. _"This mog-ur brought him to give people rides." _

Dabb, Leader of the Host Clan nodded at this. It looks like this Clan is unusual, after all.

"_If your _Bop _hurts anyone, my hunters will treat him like they would any other of his kind," _warned Dabb. _"You may set you tents up over there." _

Now that they had a campsite, Ayla and Zeen began pulling out and enlarging their supplies. Working together, the two quickly used levitation to erect the teepees. There was one for each hearth. Broov would be staying in Ura's teepee. As clanluna, she felt it was her duty to make sure that his Needs were Relieved and his women's tasks were performed. Though being ½ Clan, Broov was not as much a slave to his memories as fully Clan men were.

Igra and Ona loved their mates. And although the Clanluna tended to be more promiscuous than the Clan, the summer matings were more about protection than Pleasures. The two Clan women needed someone to perform men's tasks for them and a man they trusted, for when a strange man asked permission to Relieve his Needs with them. They both knew that neither Zeen, nor Groob would let any man Relieve his Needs with them unless the women wanted to.

Still, Igra was already trying to encourage Zeen to give her _the Signal. _

After the camp was set up, Goov took Zeen and Bop to visit with the host Clan's mog-ur, Ayla organized the women to go plant gathering, and Durc led the men on a hunt.

Soon they had settled down into the Clan Gathering routine. . .

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was two days later when a wave of fright and excitement swept through the Clan gathering. Ayla looked up from the hide she was scraping to see a huge head towering over the crowd in the distance. Looking closer, she could see that there were other giant heads. Gurg's Clan of Giants had arrived. Ayla stood up, drew her wnad from behind her ear and started working her way towards the giants and against the tide of people trying to get away from them. When she finally made it there, Durc and the other Leaders were conferring with Gurg.

"_You can't stay! You'll eat up all the food!" _protested Dabb, Leader of the Host Clan.

"_They might step on us too!" a_dded Corg, Leader of the 2nd Ranked Clan.

"_We should ask the _mog-urs what to do," suggested Durc.

"_For now, they should set up their tents on the other side of the valley, away from the rest of us," _offered Zeen. _"We'll confer on this and let you know in the morning." _

Everyone nodded at Durc and Zeen's wisdom. The Clan didn't like snap decisions. When Gurg began leading his small Clan away, Ura burst from the crowd and followed them. Ayla guessed that she wanted to see her mother, again. Looking at the Clan of giants, Ayla realized that they had children amongst them. Some of them even looked nearly grown.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ayla awoke early the next morning when Goov and Zeen returned. She cast a log on the fire in her teepee and pointed her wand at it.

"Incendio!" the log burst into flames.

Remarkably quickly, Ayla had made a couple of cups of tea ready and carried them out to the two mog-urs who were sitting on a log next to the Clan Camp's central fire. The two men had already added some logs to the warm ashes and restarted the fire. Both of them knew that they would not be allowed to sleep until the Gurg situation had been dealt with.

Ayla sat at their feet like a like a good Clan woman, waiting to see if either of them would tell her about last nght's mog-urs' Ceremony. She was surprised at how easy it had been to fall back into Clan customs. Ayla imagined that if Broud had not had his fatal fit when the leadership was handed over to him, she might still be living as a Clan woman. She would even have been willing to give up her magic to be a part of the Clan.

Zeen was more disturbed to see Ayla being so submissive than Goov was. He told his mother's lover what she wanted to know.

"_The _mog-urs_ have decided to allow _Gurg's Clan_ to remain nearby," _signed Zeen between sips of his tea. _"They will not be allowed to compete in the competitions. The will be allowed to participle in the Ceremonies, but they will have to bring enough food to the feast to feed themselves, though they will be expected to share it. Their mog-ur will be allowed to attend mog-ur meetings and ceremonies. They will not be allowed to gather plants or hunt nearby. Instead, this _Mog-Ur,_ will portkey them to and from their home cave, daily, so that they can do that at home." _

Realizing what Zeen had let slip, Ayla jumped up and gave Zeen a hug.

"Oh! _They made you The _Mog-Ur! Luna_ will be so proud of you!" _waved Ayla.

"_Having the old _Mog-Ur _step down and endorse him helped,"_ signed Goov. _"And having _Bop _as a back rest didn't hurt either. But the main thing that clinched it was the mog-ur's ceremony. That truly showed them that not only was he born to the hearth of _Creb_, but the other mog-ur who is old enough to remember _Creb,_ agrees that _Zeen _is a better _mog-ur_ than _Creb_ ever was!" _

Goov would never have spoken this openly to any other woman, even Luna, about the inner workings of the mog-urs. But it was a well kept secret amongst the mog-urs that Ayla had seen and participated in the most sacred mog-urs' ceremony of all! Her act should have Cursed all Clans everywhere with Death. Instead, she and Luna and now, he realized, Zeen, too, were the key to the future of all Clans everywhere. Last night, Zeen had given them a glimpse of things to come. The mog-urs knew, but would refrain from saying, that the future of the Clan lay in the Clanluna and in Gurg's Clan.

Flamel Clan of the Clanluna list

**Durc** (14) – ½ Clan, Leader, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

**--**Ura(14) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, **clanluna**, 1st Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Durc's mate,

--**Urc** (3) –½ Clan, (black-hair, Dark-brown eyes) Ura's son

--**Zeerc **(0) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Ura's son, Weez-Ur

Goov (31) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 14th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (30) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

**Broov** (15) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan) 2nd Ranked Male Hunter

**Vorn** (25) – Clan, Uka's son, 3rd Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)

--**Uba** (19) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

--**Vuba** (8) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Eba** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Bra**

(19) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

**Grev** (16) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 4th Ranked male Hunter

--**Aga** (35) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

--**Oogra** (11) – Clan, Ovra's daughter, Grev's 2nd Mate.

--**Grooga **(1) – Clan, Oogra's daughter

**Crug** (33) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (31) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Corg** (8) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Crik** (10) – Clan, Ika's son, 6th Ranked Male Hunter,

--**Uma** (10) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman, Crik's Mate

--**Boom** (2) - Clan, Uma's son

**Dorv **II (10) Clan, Oga's 3rd son, 7th Ranked Male Hunter

--**Bona** (10) Clan, Ona's daughter, Dorv's 2nd Mate

--**Borv** (2) – Clan, Bona's Son

**Zar** (31) ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) 2nd Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, clanluna, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (25) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem

Zeen – (12) ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) son of Luna, **mog-ur**, 9th Ranked male Hunter, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Igra** (17) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate, Zeen's summer Mate

--**Brouda** (8) ½ Clan, (Golden-blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Igra's Daughter.

--**Groud** (3) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's Son

--_Bop_ (8) – male Cave Bear

**Broog** (30) – ½ Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (28) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broog's mate

--**Brena** (8) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena

--**Bren** (3) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Broona** (1) ½ Clan daughter of Ena

**Vorv** (28) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (26) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Vorva** (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (8) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, leaf-green eyes) son of Uva

--**Ebra** (5) ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Ova **(2) ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Groob** (17) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 5th Ranked male Hunter

--**Droog **II(6) ¾ Clan son of Eva

--**Ona** (20) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem) Groob's summer Mate

--**Orga** (8) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Grod **II (2) - ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ona's Son

**Boov** (15) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 8th Ranked Male Hunter

--**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother, Boov's Mate


	19. Chapter 52: Without Ayla

Clanluna

Chapter 52: without Ayla

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, (mousy brown hair, sea-blue eyes) Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 6th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

---**Luna** (31) – Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

-------**Mara** – (8) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-------**Lena – **(6) Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-------**Dyondara** (4) Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes)) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-------**Thonda** (2) Other, (dirty blonde hair, emerald-green eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-------**Lana **(0) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech,

--------**Iza **II (12) – ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

--------**Mariza** (8) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

--------**Creba** (6) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

--------**Zuna** (4) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

--------**Zara **(2) – Other, (red hair, leaf-green eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

--------**Crara** (0) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

---**Ruža** (21) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) (formerly of the Harvatišarana), Thonlan's ex-Mate, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broov's Mate

**------Bruž **(3) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) son of Ruža

---**Jukičva **(17) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Đumbleđore Član, Harva's daughter, Zeen's 2nd Mate

------**Žukić **(1) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

---**Đišič **(16) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Everarđ Član, Joković's daughter, Zeen's 3rd Mate

------**Žišić** (1) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

---------_Honey Lover_ (7) - female Cave Bear

------------Jamface (4) - female Cave Bear

------------Roofshaker (3) - male Cave Bear cub

------------ (0) - female Cave Bear

---------_Fruit Lover_ (3) - male Cave Bear cub

---------Mello Yellow (1) - female Cave Bear cub

**Groog** (36) – 1/8 Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

---Iga (32) - Other, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

------**Griga** (10) – 1/16 Clan, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

------**Wilmar** (8) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Iga's Son

------**Ina** (6) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

------**Ood** (2) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, Weez-Ur

---**Đukić **(17) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) Jukić of Đumbleđore Clan's daughter, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Dorv's Mate

------**Đorča **(2) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đikić's daughter

**Ranec **(27) - Other, carver, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) M'buna's son, 7th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

---**Eva** (18) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

---**Ugra** (14) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem), Boov's 2nd Mate.

Chapter 52: without Ayla

Without Ayla, Luna was overrun by their daughters! Even with the older ones, like Iza, helping to take care of the younger ones, Luna was over whelmed! As a result, Luna had to turn down any offers to go "hunting" with men. She barely had time to lead the women on real hunts. Iga was pitching it to help her gather plants for Luna's hearth, as a result, Luna's family's diet, this year, was unusually high in flavorful mushrooms. (most of which were, non-sacred, non-psychedelic)

When the other Clans arrived for the Summer Gathering, the women pitched in and helped Luna. It gave them an excuse to be with their goddess.

"_So have you hunted any of the_ Umgubular Slashkilters yet?" asked Luna.

"No, anđ we're not planning to," replied Krstu. "Đon't you think you were little haršh on them? It'š eašy for you to štičk to your prinčipleš, you were never in any đanger, gođđešš."

"_This woman didn't know that at the time," _explained Luna. _"When this woman refused to eat human flesh, they could easily have cut her throat! This _Weech_ was lucky that they tried to tried to roast her alive. That wandless _flame-freezing Charm_ saved my life!" _

"Gođđešš, what waš that šong you were šinging when they trieđ to burn you?" asked Harva. "What đoeš it mean?"

"Oh, _it's just a silly song a friend of mine, _Hermione,_ exposed me too in the _future," explained Luna. _"This woman didn't really understand it at the time. _Hermione_ was going to show me who these '_Flintstones' _were when we went home, but I never got the chance. Now that this woman is here, more and more of the lines of the song are revealing their meaning to me each year. But the meaning of some, continue to elude me." _

"Luna, _may this girl take _Mara _and _Mariza _to ride the _Unicorns?" asked Iza.

"Yes, _but take _Lena _and _Creba_ with you," _replied Luna. _"And don't take all day! You have to help _Iga _gather plants this afternoon!" _

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

One night, Bangar gathered Luna, the clanlunae and their acolytes to view the stars with him.

"_After lengthy consultation with _Luna _and _Ekwus_ about what she remembers of _Astronomy_ and _Astrology_, this _centaur _has divide the sky into many _(12) constellations," began Bangar. _"The first one is _Snorkack, _followed by Aurochs, the next one is Red-foot's breasts, then _Đananđanađa's _cave, then _Andros, the Sphinx, _next is the girl-at-1__st__-Rites, followed by the mammoth tusks, then the throwing spear, that one is the Woman-Who-Hunts, then the _unicorn_, the _centaur_, and the last one is the sturgeon." _

"Wow! _That's good work, _Bangar!" praised Luna. _"Of course, in a few _millennia, _ when the stars have changed positions again, some centaur will have to come up with new _constellations.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Having just worn out Thonlan, Luna and Ruža let him sleep. Luna felt more exhilarated than tired, so she put another log on the fire. Ruža crawled over to sit facing Luna so the two summer co-mates could use _signs_ to converse without waking the children.

"_So how do you like life in _Durc's Flamel Clan?" asked Luna. _"Did he really leave because he wanted to go back to the _Clan_ ways?" _

"_Well, he wanted to . . " _admitted Ruža. _ "He tried to go back the _Clan_ ways, but when he tried to forbid women from Hunting, _Ura_, put her foot down! She organized us and got all the women to agree not the Share Pleasures with any of the men until he relented. When men would give us the signal, we'd pretend we hadn't seen it. Finally, things got so bad that _Ura_ took us women on an extended, multi-day women's hunt, with the non-hunting women along to help. It was this, that made him give in. _

_But they still act pretty _Clan. Ura _tries to be a good_ clanluna, _but she's going up against the_ Clan _memories of how things should be. For example, when we have a Mother festival, the _Clan_ women, always pick their own mates. It doesn't leave me much choice unless I choose quickly!" _

"Thonlan _and this woman aren't keeping you from inviting men to 'go hunting,' are we?"_ asked Luna.

"_You and _Thonlan _**are**__ my 'hunting' trip_," teased Ruža, as she played with a strand of Luna's hair.

Luna responded by pulling her into a kiss.

"Ooo!!" groaned Iza when Luna's moans woke her up."Don't you two ever quit?" complained Iza as she covered her head. She knew that if Luna and Ruža didn't quiet down, she'd have to take care of awakened babies.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Đanavara was helping Luna with child care at her teepee when Želže returned from 'huntng' with her mate, Trebotičić.

"Have fun?" asked Đanavara, as she burped Ayla's youngest daughter, Crara.

"Yeš, very mučh," replied Želže, with a blush. "You have a goođ mate."

"I don't mind you _Relieving your Needs_ with my mate, but I've been wonđering why you keep inviting men to go 'hunting' with you. Đon't the ćentaurs Šhare Pleašures with you?"

The other women, who were also helping Luna, giggled at this. Luna's teepee had become a popular meeting place at this year's Summer Gathering.

"Đo you really Šhare Pleašures with ćentaurs?" asked Krstu. "What's it like?"

"I'm very happy to be mated to Rošen," replied Želže. "He'š a very goođ mate!. But the Šharing Pleašures part of being mateđ đoešn't really work. He đoesn't really have Neeđs mošt of the time anđ we đon't really fit together well. I have to lay acrošš a big boulđer anđ have him enter me from behinđ. He's really big! Bigger than Žeen! But it Relieveš my Neeđš more than it đoeš hiš. He'š very kinđ anđ willing to Relieve my Neeđš anytime I ašk. But ušually, I just ašk him to ličk me off. He only šeemš to get Neeđs, himšelf, onće a year, when Oryx anđ the other Uničornš go into Heat! It'š a lot wilđer than a Mother Feštval! I'đ like to partićipate, but it's too đangerouš! The ćentaurš and unčorns go totally out of čontrol!

Luna, Gođđešš, đo you think you čould turn me into a uničorn, temporarly, next Špring, šo I čoulđ partićipate in the Špring Heat?"

"_This _Weech_ supposes she could," _signed Luna. _"But _Ayla_ would need to make you a potion. You wouldn't want to get pregnant with a _unicorn_ or _centaur!"

Iga nodded as her mind drifted back to when she'd redfooted for Ekwus. She'd enjoyed the experience more than he had too.

"By the way, I wanteđ to thank you, Luna, for čhoošing Žeen'š Špirit to make Roš," said Želže, as Iga handed her son to her.

"_This _Weech _didn't-" _Luna had long since given up trying to convince her people that she was not their Goddess. When they said things like this, she wondered if this is why Hermione had sometimes talked down to her. Was the muggle world of her time, as much far advanced above her in scientific understanding, as she was above these Stone-age people? They didn't even know about the Stork and the Cabbage Patch. Luna resolved to gather the women together and teach them the facts of life. But then, Želže interrupted her thoughts with:

"Šo, Rošen anđ šome of the other ćentaurš have been talking about forming a new Član. What šhoulđ we čall it?"

"_This Leader is uncertain," _mused Luna. _"This woman is leaning towards: _Gaunt, Gryffindor or Gandhi."


	20. Chapter 53: Sungaea men

Clanluna

Chapter 53: Sungaea men

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Once Durc had awakened and been informed of the decision of the mog-urs, Zeen and Goov retired to their teepees to sleep. Ayla didn't have that luxury, which was fine as she was well rested. Returning to her teepee, she prepared a soup for her sleeping mate, made from some dried mammoth meat, herbs from her medicine bag and some grain seeds she'd gathered the day before. Although the Weeches of the Clanluna kept a small garden of magical and medicinal plants each year. Luna had not introduced them to the idea of growing large fields of planted grains. As a result, grains were a spice, not a staple for them. The mouth-watering aroma of Ayla's soup woke her mate.

"_That soup smells very good!" _signed Zar, as he sat up a little to drink his tea. _"So what are you plans for today?" _

"_This woman thought she might take some of the women and gather some berries to make popsicles," _replied Ayla.

"_Are you going to have _Zeen_ cast the _charm_ that keeps them from melting?" _asked Zar, who knew that Ayla couldn't cast the Stasis Charm.

"_No this _Weech_ thought she might approach it as a _potions_ problem," _replied Ayla. _"This _Weech_ was thinking that if she ground some aurochs hooves into the juice, she might be able to get them to retain their shape at warmer temperatures." _

"_Good idea!" _replied Zar, who understood the theory behind potion making but was unable to brew them, himself. _"This man will see if _Durc_ wants to lead us on a hunt. . . . . . It's nice to be away from the girls for a while. This man is tempted to invite you 'hunting'," _signed Zar as he gave his mate a steamy leer.

Ayla smiled back at her mate, as her heart warmed.

"_The _Clan_ men wouldn't like that. It's not _clan," pointed out Ayla. _"Of course, you could take this woman as part of a group to gather plants and guard us while we work . . . And if you were to get Needs while we were out, no one would be surprised if you gave your mate the Signal to Relieve them . . ." _

"_Good idea! Gather a group of women for berry picking. This man will guard you," _announced Zar.

After, breakfast, Ayla gathered together all of the women of Flamel Clan, as well as two other Clans to go berry picking. As predicted, watching Ayla, dressed in a clan-style summer wrap that barely covered her hips, bending over to pick berries did, indeed give him Needs for her to Relieve.

After they'd returned, Ayla, squeezed the berries, heated the juice, them mixed some herbs and ground aurochs hooves in. She then poured the juice into cups, stuck a stick in the juice and cast a freezing charm on the juice. After pulling the popsicle out of the cup, Ayla transfigured the shape to make it long and thinner, not cup shaped. While the finished product resembled a popsicle, as they warmed, they became jiggley. Ayla had invented gelatin.

While Ayla was handing out her jellosicles to the Clan Gathering, Zeen came out of his teepee, having previously awoken and been fed by Igra.

"_Would you like to ride on _Bop?" asked Zeen.

When Igra's daughter nodded, he picked her up and placed her on the Cave Bear's back. Brouda lay flat against the Cave Bear's back so they could fit through the doorway of the teepee, before sitting up. As soon as Zeen led the Cave Bear with a girl on his back out of the teepee, people began staring. Zeen and Brouda paid them no mind as they processed towards the Host Clan's cave. Seeing that Zeen was giving Cave Bear rides, the children of Flamel Clan followed them, and children from other Clans soon joined them.

"_That's enough, let someone else ride now," _signed Zeen.

Brouda frowned in disappointment, before sliding off the Cave Bear and giving him a quick hug before stepping away.

"_Who would like to be next?" _asked Zeen.

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" shouted Corg as he held his hand up.

Zeen pulled his wand from behind his ear, and silently levitated Oga's last and ½ clan son over the crowd and onto Bop's back.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After spending the afternoon giving bear rides to the children and some of the braver adults of the Clan, Zeen asked Ayla to escort Bop back to his teepee. All afternoon people had been giving him treats, but Ayla still needed to feed him some of the plants the women of the Clan had gathered to help him build up fat for his winter hibernation.

Zeen apparated to Gurg's cave, so he could make a portkey, to bring Gurg's Clan back to the Clan Gathering, for the night.

While Zeen had been giving Ursus rides to the children of the Clans, Durc was in the sling competition. He'd graciously let each of the other Clans go first. Men from four of them had succeeded in hitting the post. Durc reached into a fold of his wrap and pulled out the two stones he'd carefully selected ahead of time. He paused and grasped his amulet bag to silently ask the spirits of the Wolf and Luna to guide his throw. Opening his eyes again, he whirled and slung the stone. As the sling came down he slipped the stone in and slung it on the up swing.

TWAP! TWAP!

Both stones hit the post!

The other men gaped, dumbfounded at what they'd seen!

Durc raised his arms and gave off a wolf howl in triumph! It had taken him years to master his mother's two stone trick! And the work had paid off!

"_This man doesn't think there is any point in continuing," _signed one of the finalists.

The other men nodded their agreement.

"_Could you teach me how to do that two-stone trick?" _asked the man who had led the concession.

"No! _Why should I teach you my tricks?" _sneered Durc.

The other leaders took note of this, as Durc hurt his chances in the Leadership competition.

Next was he bola competition. It lasted for 6 rounds before Grev won. But no one liked the way Grev gloated over his victory.

In order to avoid the owls being hunted, they only delivered messages to and from Zeen after dark. After the reading the note from his mother, Zeen wrote a quick reply and sent the owl back to Luna before going to sleep for the night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, Ayla and Zar prepared to take a group of women plant gathering again.

"Zar!" called Durc. _"This man is leading a hunt."_

"_This man was going to guard the women while they gathered plants," _replied Zar. (a partial truth)

Durc stared at Zar. Although he knew Zar was signing truth, he also knew that his mother didn't need protecting and guessed what Zar was refraining from saying.

"_You don't need to Relieve your Needs all day! Come hunting with us! _Mama _can protect herself!" _signed Durc.

"_This man will go hunting with the _Clan," replied Zar, resignedly.

Ayla was disappointed to see her mate leave with the men. She took the women out to gather plants. Because the Clan signs required the use of hands, their conversations occurred at a glacial pace as the women searched for plants and gathered them with an occasional glace at each other to sign an isolated sentence or two. Although the Clanluna women could have used a spoken language while using their hands, Ayla though to do so would be rude to the Clan women who didn't understand.

"_So _Ura_, how did you like spending yesterday with _Gurg's Clan?" asked Ayla.

"_It was wonderful! This woman went gathering with her mother and we caught up," _signed Ura. _"She didn't quite understand about my becoming our _Clan's clanluna_. She doesn't understand the difference between _Medicine Woman _and _clanluna. _Is that ergot growing on that grass?"_

Ayla nodded and bent to gather the mold growing on the grass for her medicine bag. _"This woman is glad you had time to catch up with your mother. What's that over there?" _

Ura looked where she was pointing at the movement of the bushes in the distance. A human head emerged from the bush. Even at this distance she could tell it was one of the Others because his hair matched the golden blonde shade of Ayla's. Before anyone could shout out a warning, a group of men sprang from the bushes and ran at the women! All of them had either red or blonde hair. Ayla's fear that they had come to have their Needs Relieved were confirmed when she saw one of them give _the Signal_ to a Clan woman.

(Where had he learned that?) thought Ayla as she watched the Clan woman assume the position. She saw that the other men were also giving _the Signal_. Sighing, Ayla didn't wait for _the Signal_ and went ahead and assumed the position facing away from the men.

"Ayla get up!" hissed Ura, in English. "You don't have to Share Pleasures with every man who comes along!"

Iga and Luna had been trying to convince or of this for years and Ura's reminder brought back the memory that for the Sungaea, to force a woman to Share Pleasures was taboo. So these Sungaea men were violation the rules of their own culture. Rising to her feet, Ayla reached for her sling, only to remember that she's left it packed in the traveling gear in the teepee so she wouldn't be tempted to use it. As she turned around the blonde man charging at her came to a sudden stop when he got a look at her face. The shock was visible in his expression. Ayla pulled her wand out.

"Stupefy!" shouted Ayla, as a red beam of light projected out of her wand to stun the man.

When Ayla shouted out her spell, all the men turned to look at once!

"It's the Luna! Run for your lives!" yelled a red-headed man, in Sungaean, as the Others all turned and fled.

"_We should take him back and see what the _mog-urs_ think we should do," _signed Alya before levitating the stunned Sungaea man. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"_This _mog-ur_ thinks we should let the men of the Others Relieve their Needs with our women if they want to," _signed the 6th ranked mog-ur.

"_My _Clan_ would never stand for that! This _mog-ur_ fears that if we let the men of the Others near our women, they'll twist the women's totems and make them have bad-luck deformed babies!" _signed the giant 3rd Ranked mog-ur.

"_You mean like This _Mog-Ur_?" _asked Zeen. _"It is true that the men of the Others like to press their lips to the lips of the woman when they Relieve their Needs, thus, increasing the chances that the woman will swallow his spirit. But remember the memories of things to come that This _Mog-Ur_ showed you? All _Clan_s everywhere are under a Death Curse! Children with mixed spirits like This _Mog-Ur_ are the only hope for the future of the _Clan_! We __**need**__ children with mixed spirits!_

_Don't you agree, _Bop?_" _

The full grown Cave Bear that Zeen had been using as a back rest, grunted in reply, when Zeen turned to address him.

"_Maybe if the men of the others want to Relieve their Needs with our women, we should send some of our women to them so they can swallow Others' spirits and make mixed babies like The _Mog-Ur?" suggested the 4th ranked mog-ur.

Ayla squirmed she wanted to speak up at this but knew that, as a woman, she shouldn't even be present at a meeting of the mog-urs, and wouldn't be, were it not for the fact that she had used magic to bring them a prisoner. Zeen caught her eye and nodded.

"_That wouldn't work. The Others' consider it wrong for men to Relieve their Needs with women who didn't encourage them to give their version of the Signal. This man," _signed Zeen, as he pointed at the Sungaea prisoner. _"has broken the rules of his people. The Others wouldn't want their men to Relieve their Needs with women who don't encourage them." _

"_Maybe we could get volunteers?" _suggested the 4th Ranked mog-ur.

"_Since their women don't encourage them enough to Relieve their Needs, perhaps the Others might be grateful if we brought them our women who would encourage them to give the Signal and give us gifts?" _suggested the 5th ranked mog-ur.

"_If you want deformed children, you can have ours!" _signed the 7th Ranked mog-ur to Zeen._ "It seems like every year the men of the Other's make our women Relieve their Needs!"_

"_The Others have their own _Clan_ Gathering," _observed Goov, the 2nd Ranked mog-ur. _"The fact that these men of the Others found us means their _Clan_ Gathering must be somewhere nearby. We should send _Ayla _back with the man to face punishment from his people for what he's done and if any women volunteer, they can go with her to help Relieve the Others' Needs. If we are lucky, maybe some of our women will swallow the Others' Spirits and have their totems defeated to make mixed babies?" _

"_My _Clan_'s Leader will never let our women do this!" _ signed the 7th ranked mog-ur.

"_Neither will my _Clan_'s Leader!" _signed the giant 3rd Ranked mog-ur.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It had taken the rest of the day to get word out to the Clans and find women who were willing to encourage men of the Others to give them the Signal. In the evening, Zeen had sent his mother an owl to explain the situation.

The next morning, Ayla prepared to leave with her prisoner, Daedelusarpedon of the Sungaea, Ura, and seven Clan women who had volunteered to help the men of the Others.

"Portus!" said Zeen as he touched his want to a discarded shard of flint. "Here's a port-key that will bring you back here when you are ready to return."

Ayla nodded in acknowledgement before drawing her wand and pointing it at the bound Sungaea man.

"Take us to your Summer Meeting!" commanded Ayla, in Sungaean.

"Yes, Weech," replied the man as he rolled to his feet and set out with Ayla behind him, pointing her wand at him. The other women fell in line behind her, by ranking.

It was late afternoon when they saw the Sungaea Summer Meeting, in the distance. Ayla pulled out and enlarged a teepee and supplies, before levitating the teepee into place so Ura could fasten it together. Once camp was set up, Ayla put on her lion hat.

"Ura _and this woman will take him to be punished by his people," _announced Ayla. _"The rest of you, stay here." _

Ayla reached into her Medicine bag and pulled out a stone vial full of veritiserum she had made.

"You! Drink this!" commanded Alya, in Sungaean, as she poured the potion down the throat of her prisoner. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

As Ayla entered the Sungaea Summer Meeting, the sight of her wearing a Clan-style wrap around her hips with her chest bare and what looked like the head of a still living lion on her head, while she levitated one of their men over her, both drew a crowd and kept them at bay. Ura followed close behind. Everyone wanted to get a look at Gaea walking the Earth. But the fear, made them watch her from a distance. The crowd parted as she walked amongst them. If anyone was brave enough to approach her, a growl from Ayla's hat reminded them to keep their distance.

The Sungaeae tent had been replaced since Ayla had last seen it. But the new one was of the same design as the old one, so she easily found it. People had run ahead to warn them, so the Sungaeae were well aware of Ayla's approach. When Ayla arrived, a Red-foot, dressed only in a reddish leather skirt with her soles dyed red, held the flap to let Ayla and Ura into the tent.

The assembled Sungaeae, Those-Who-Serve-the Mother, were seated in a line at the other end of the tent. In the near side of the tent were a group of influential women with an isle to left Ayla in.

"Aila, it has been a several years since I last saw you yet look as beautiful as ever," said the elder woman in the center of the line Sungaeae. She was 1st amongst those-who-Serve-the Mother.

"My name is Ayla, not Aila," corrected Ayla. "Ayla of the Abraxas Clan of Clanluna, born to the Sungaea, adopted to the Hearth of Creb, The Mog-Ur of the Clan of the Cave Bear, 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, Weech, Mated to Zar, Mother of Durc, Leader of the Flamel Clan of the Clanluna, and also Mother of the Weeches, Iza, Mariza, Creba, Zuna, Zara, and Crara. Protected by the Spirit of the Cave Lion.

"ROAR!" said the hat.

"My apologies, Ayla," replied the woman. "Look I'll get right to the point. We know why you've brought Daedelusarpedon before us. His accomplices have made full confessions and threw themselves on our mercy."

"And what was their punishment?" demanded Ura.

"Excuse me! Who is this abomination?" asked one of the younger Sungaeae.

"I am Ura of the Flamel Clan of Clanluna, daughter of the giantess, Oda of the Clan of the Cave Bear. Mated to Durc, Leader of the Flamel Clan of the Clanluna, she-who-Serves-Luna for the Flamel Clan of the Clanluna, Mother of the Weez-Ur Zeerc!"

"And you **will** treat her with respect!" warned Ayla, as she dropped Daedelusarpedon, whom she had been levitating.

"ROAR!" said the hat.

Daedelusarpedon yelped in pain as he hit the ground.

"For trying to force flatheads- Sorry, Clan women to Share Pleasures, the men involved in the attack had been banned from Sharing Pleasures for a year."

Ayla and Ura nodded. They had expected this.

"In addition to bringing him," said Ayla as she glanced at Daedelusarpedon, in disgust, "We have a message from the mog-urs of the Clan of the Cave Bear. The men who came to Relieve their Needs with us, knew how to give _the Signal_. This is a Clan sign that Clan men use when they want to Share Pleasures. But Clan customs are such that no woman may refuse if a man gives her _the Signal_. By your standards, it might seem that Clan women are unable to give consent, so that anytime a Sungaea man 'Shares Pleasures' with a Clan woman he is forcing her to Relieve his Needs. Many Clan men fear that if Sungaea men have too much contact with Clan women, it will cause Clan women to have babies with mixed spirits like Ura, my mate, Zar and my son, Durc. Other men of the Clan hope that if their women are around the Sungaea, they will have children of mixed spirits.

Women of the Clan have signs that they can sue to encourage their men to give them _the Signal_ to Share Pleasures. Since the Sungaea women are unable to Relieve the Needs of your men, we have brought with us some Clan women who have volunteered to Share Pleasures with your men in the hope that this will discourage your men from sneaking off to give _the Signal_ to Clan women that might not want to Share Pleasures with them."

All during Ayla's speech, the women present had been murmuring and now that murmur had grown into a roar of outrage!

One woman in the crowd, just to her feet and yelled: "My mate doesn't need to Share Pleasures with some dirty animal! You keep those flatheads away from him!"

"We know there are men listening outside the tent!" said another woman. "What if our mates are going down there to Share Pleasures with the Flathead does right now?"

This caused a panic amongst the spectators, who suddenly began rushing to exit the tent.

The 1st ranked Sungaea bent her head forward to rub her temples.

"Looks like we've got a mess on our hands!" said one of the other Sunagaeae.

"I move that Daedelusarpedon get the same punishment as his, accomplices, that we put out an announcement that the ban on Sharing Pleasures with the Flat-

Clan women, is still in force, and that we're having a Mother Festival tonight."

The Sungaeae discussed things some more and were still in discussion when Ayla and Ura left the tent. But the area outside the tent was almost deserted! Ayla and Ura realized why at the walked through the camp and heard the distinctive sound of Pleasures coming from nearly every tent.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Some time later, the heralds circulated to announce the Mother festival that night. But when it came time for the event, hardly anyone showed up as people had unofficially started without the Sungaeae, hours before.

Still, in spite of this, there were some men who snuck down to Ayla's teepee to 'Share Pleasures with the flatheads'. Some came because none of the Sungaea women were interested in them. Some came because that thought the idea of Sharing Pleasures with a Flathead was kinky.

Ayla and Ura built a fire outside the teepee and spent the night talking by the fire while the Clan women were busy.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked a tall blonde man with sea-blue eyes. His hair and eyes matched Ayla's.

"If you're looking for Clan women to relieve you needs, they're in there," said Ayla, as she pointed to the teepee.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," said the man. "I'm Perzeusolon. Would like me to name all my ties?"

"That's not really necessary," replied Ura as Ayla waved her wand and said the command word to levitate a large log over so he could join them sitting by the fire. Since the sun had gone down, both women had wrapped furs over their shoulders to help protect them from the night chill. The fur cloaks were open in front as the fire kept their fronts warm. Ayla had shrunk down and put away her hat.

"So, is it true that the Leader of your people is the Great-Mother-walking-the-Earth?" asked Perzeusolon.

"No," replied Ayla.

"Yes," replied Ura simultaneously.

"I should explain," clarified Ura. "Most of our people believe Luna is the Great Mother."

"But a few of us don't and she denies that she is," added Ayla.

"Well of course she denies she's the Goddess!; huffed Ura. "She's testing our faith!"

"Are you a goddess?" Perzeusolon asked Ayla, with a smile that made her tingle.

"What? No!" denied Ayla. "I'm just a Weech like Luna and our daughters!"

The Sungaea man spent the night chatting with the two women. The next morning as he walked away Ura said:

"_You're disappointed that he didn't give you the Signal, aren't you!" _

Ayla blushed at her son's mate and looked down.


	21. Chapter 54: Luna’s fate

Clanluna

Chapter 54: Luna's fate

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Once they gathered the large pile of 'gifts' the Sungaean men had brought for the Clan women, Ayla had them all hold hands and activated the port-key back to the Clan gathering.

The competitions were not going as well as last time. After years of the new methods of the Clanluna, they no longer had the Clan skills. Durc won the foot race and openly gloated about it afterwards. But he didn't do as well in the Run-&-Thrust relay. Although he was a faster runner, he wasn't used to thrusting with a heavy Clan spear and missed one time. When Durc wasn't allowed to use a firestone in the first building competition, he pitched a fit and went whining to Zeen.

By insisting on competing his self in nearly every competition, he hurt his standing in the eyes of the Leaders of the other Clans. As a result, in spite of Durc's spectacular success in the Sling competition and having the top two ranked mog-urs and Medicine women, the Flamel Clan had dropped from 1st ranked to last ranked Clan.

Ayla stayed in the teepee watching Bop, while Zeen led the Cave Bear ceremony. She had to stun Bop to keep him in the teepee when the other Cave bear roared in outrage. But she awakened the bear in time for the feast and ceremonies. There was one more hunt before they packed up and Zeen made a port-key to carry the Flamel and Abraxas Clan members back to their Summer meeting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mama, this Weez-Ur would like to learn how to make booms," signed Zeen. "May this Weez-ur take apart yours to see how it works?"

Luna had to live without her broom for a year before Zeen had finished his first one. The finished product was vastly inferior to Luna's top-of-the-line Firebolt-2 broom. But it did fly. From then on, every Weech and Weez-Ur could have their own broom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iza emerged from the Teepee with a big glowing smile on her face. Zeen had made her 1st Rites very special! Spotting the herd, she decided to go for her morning ride. As she approached Quicksilver, the unicorn shied away from her. . . perhaps her old friend didn't feel up to giving her a ride this morning. But when she stepped towards Starlight and got the same reception, a memory from her mother, Ayla's, Care of Magical Creatures class came to her. Iza's face contorted in horror as understanding dawned on her. She ran to her mother crying.

"Iza, what's wrong?" asked Ayla, as she consoled her distraught daughter. "Didn't you enjoy your 1st Rites? What did Zeen do to you?"

"He was fine," wailed Iza. "But after I tried to go to a ride and . . . oh mother, I can never ride a unicorn again!"

"Of course you can't! You're a woman now. They don't let me ride them either," replied Ayla. "Why don't you ask Zeen to make you a broom?"

"It's not the same!" wailed Iza

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"OH MY LUNA!" exclaimed Zeen, as he caught his breath.

When he performed 1st Rites, the girls usually enjoyed the experience more than he did. That was the whole point. And there was no reason to expect that a young woman would be at all skilled in the arts of love her first time. But then, Zeen had never given 1st Rites to a girl like Griga before! Perhaps she learned from living and watching at her mother's hearth? Perhaps it was just natural talent? What even the cause, The Clanluna's daughter had just given the most ecstatic and intense bout of Pleasure Sharing he had ever had!

He was still inside her as the naked sweat-covered young woman lay on his chest straddling him, her chest heaving. When she finally caught her breath, she sat up giving him a good view of the most beautiful body he had ever seen! He could feel himself starting to re-harden as his gray eyes locked with her leaf-green ones.

"Zeen, do you remember when I was a little girl you told the Luna that you wanted to wait and be mated with me?" asked Griga.

Zeen nodded as he felt himself get even stiffer inside her.

"Do you still want me?" asked Griga, as she raised her arms over her head in a sexy pose.

Zeen's mouth was split in a wide grin has he nodded.

"Good, then I'm going to ask the Luna if I can be your mate," said Griga.

Zeen, who was fully erect at this point, responded by pulling her mouth to his in a passionate kiss before rolling her over under him so he could thrust into her until they both cried out in their Sharing of Pleasures.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Griga smiled to herself as she held Zeen's hand to her breast. They'd Shared Pleasures again until he'd fallen asleep again. Griga was surprised to see the door flap of the teepee open and Zeen's mate, Đišič, enter, followed by his other mate, Jukičva.

"What are you doing in here?" waved Griga.

"Look, we're sorry to disturb your 1st Rites . . . but it's been three days!" signed Đišič. "Normally, a couple gets Mated before they go into isolation!"

"It's true, Zeen has agreed to Mate me . . . you seem to be taking it pretty calmly though," replied Griga.

"Zeen told us when we Mated him that he would want to Mate you one day and make you 1st Mate," signed Jukičva.

"And neither of you is jealous?" asked Griga.

"This woman will admit it, we were jealous when your 1st Rites lasted more than one night," admitted Jukičva.

"But after listening to you two moan for three days, we've gotten used to the idea," added Đišič. "So tell me . . . Do you like girls too?"

Zeen was hard as a rock when he awoke the sounds of Đišič's and Jukičva's moans. . . . and when he saw what Griga was doing to them, he got even more turned on!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So now that Mara and Mariza are old enough to start studying magic, this Weez-Ur thought he might try his hand at making wands," signed Zeen, to his mother, Luna.

"That's a good idea," replied Luna. "There aren't enough for everyone to have their own anymore . . . and this Weech is not good enough at Charms to make new ones . . . not like you."

"So this Weez-Ur wanted to ask your advice on materials," signed Zeen. "Mariza can get me Unicorn hairs for the cores. But what about the wood? Ayla's is made out of chestnut, and Iza's is made out of pine. Yours is eldarwood, and seems to work better for me than my birch one. Is there a best tree to use?"

"No, different woods are compatible with different people," replied Luna. "This Weech suggests that you make many of a variety of woods. We can then have the girls try them until they each find a compatible Wand."

"This Weez-Ur is grateful for your advice," signed Zeen. "Now, could this Weez-ur borrow your wand to make them?"

Once Zeen had made a large enough selection of Wands, the two girls were each chosen by a compatible wand. As a bonus, Zeen found that one of his creations was even more compatible with him than his mother's wand.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna and Ayla seemed to never age, confirming their divine status in all that knew them. It wasn't until they reached their 40's that they began to show signs of aging. And they still looked half their age. Other than Durc, their children, being magical, were blessed with a similar longevity. Both Luna and Ayla proved to be amazingly fertile, having a daughter every two years until they were 80. But in their 80's they had the appearance of women in their 40's.

Zeen was proving to be similarly Fertile. Any fertile woman he Shared Pleasures with would become pregnant with a Weez-Ur. And since women sought him out at the Summer Gathering, and girls from all the Clans of the Clanluna saved their 1st Rites to be performed by him, there were lots of Weez-Urs being born into the Clanluna.

After old Zar died, Ayla was mated to Thonlan and became his 2nd Mate. Ayla was 120 years old when she finally died in her sleep. Luna awoke to find her co-mate cold in her arms.

"Ayla? Ayla! No! Nooooooooo!" cried Luna.

Once her sobbing had subsided, she turned to her trunk and began frantically digging through it.

"Luna, what are you looking for?" asked Thonlan.

"My ring! I can't find my ring!" snarled Luna.

My mate knew very well which ring she was talking about. It was how she revived her 1st Mate, Creb once a year. That was the only time she ever used it anymore.

"Found it!" exclaimed Luna, and she slipped it on her finger.

Luna held her hand over Ayla's corpse and the ring glowed briefly, before Ayla sat up and glared at her.

"Luna, what have you done?!!" demanded Ayla!

"I brought you back," sobbed Luna, as she pulled Ayla into a hug.

"Luna, Creb is right, it's wrong to bring back the dead!" admonished Ayla as she pushed Luna away.

"But I love you!" pleaded Luna.

"But look at me!" countered Ayla. "I'm an old woman! I don't want to stay this old forever! I'm not like Thonlan! He died young and hasn't aged a day since you brought him back. By the way, Thonlan, did you know that your first mate is waiting for you to join her in the afterlife?"

"Jetamio? After all this time?" gasped Thonlan.

"Ayla, I'm an old woman too," pleaded Luna. "In fact, I'm older than you! It's only for a few more years, then, the three of us can go together!"

" . . . . Alright . . ." agreed Ayla, wiping the tears from her co-mate's face.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What are you doing?" asked Ayla, as she watched Luna using her wand to sculpt a large boulder into a monument that she was inscribing in English.

"Our time is almost up," explained Luna. "I wanted to leave a message to the friends I left behind when I came back to this time, explaining what happened to me."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I've done all I can for her," explained the Medicine Woman, Thayla. "She's dying."

"Don- . . . don't cry Ayla . . . " said Luna weakly, as Thonlan and Ayla each held her hand. "It- . . . . it's- . . . . my . . . time now . . . . I can see Creb! . . . . He's . . . ."

As Luna expired her last breath, Ayla and Thonlan faded from existence. . . .

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna found herself in a misty, cloud filled realm, with only a few others, for company.

"Welcome to the afterlife, my love," said Thonlan, as he took her by the hand.

"Creb? Is that you?" asked Luna, before pouncing on her first mate so she could give him a hug and a kiss.

"Luna, I'd like you to meet my 1st mate Jetamio and our child," said Thonlan.

"Creb and I have been waiting for you three to join us," replied Jetamio.

"Are you ready?" asked Jetamio.

"I am now," replied Luna, as she took Crebs hand in hers and Thonlan's in the other. Jetamio, grasped Thonolan's other hand, while holding their baby. Ayla took Creb's spirit hand in hers and Zar's hand in her other one. Together, the group proceeded down the tunnel to what waited ahead . . . Beyond . . . .

Year 121 (all Women Hunt)

Living Members  
Thonlan (17) – Other, Woodworker, Luna's Mate, 1nd Ranked Male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)  
---Luna (139) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's Mate (Snorkack totem)  
---Ayla (120) – Other, 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, Zar's widow, Thonlan's 2nd Mate, (Cave Lion totem)  
---Aclmeneagisalli (60) - Other, (Sungaea), Thonlan's 4th Mate,  
---Helenephthis (59) - Other, (Sungaea), Zeen's 4th Widow

Green (92) – ¼ Clan, Griga's son, mog-ur, Clanluna, Weez-Ur  
---Thayla (89) - Other, Ayla's daughter, Medicine Woman, clanluna, Weech  
---Grelena (89) - ¼ Clan, Selene's daughter, Weech

Zig (88) – ¼ Clan, Griga's son, mog-ur, Clanluna, Weez-Ur  
---Aylna (87) - Other, Ayla's daughter, Medicine Woman, clanluna, Weech  
---Greena (90) – ¼ Clan, Griga's daughter, mog-ur, Clanluna, Weech, Ov's Widow  
---Zaga (89) - Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech, Ov's 2nd Widow

Gray (86) – ¼ Clan, Griga's son, mog-ur, Clanluna, Weez-Ur  
---Thona (85) - Other, Ayla's daughter, Medicine Woman, clanluna, Weech

Zay (84) – ¼ Clan, Griga's son, mog-ur, Clanluna, Weez-Ur  
---Criga (83) - 1/8 Clan, Cruna's Daughter, Medicine Woman, clanluna,  
---Thona (83) - 1/8 Clan, Aya's daughter, Medicine Woman, clanluna, Weech.  
---Onla (83) - Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

Creen (82) – ¼ Clan, Griga's son, mog-ur, Clanluna, Weez-Ur  
---Thonya (81) - Other, Ayla's daughter, Medicine Woman, clanluna, Weech

On (80) – ¼ Clan, Griga's son, mog-ur, Clanluna, Weez-Ur  
---Thaya (80) - 1/8 Clan, Aya's daughter, Medicine Woman, clanluna, Weech.  
---Cruna (103) - Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter, Medicine Woman, clanluna, Weech, Grig's widow, Zeen's Widow

Ranež (52) - 1/16 Clan, great-grandson of Ona, Weez-Ur  
---Crona (52) - Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech,

Đaliđor (42) – 1/8 clan Luna's Grandson, Ayla's Grandson, Cruna's son, Weez-Ur  
---Đaila (42) – 1/16 clan, Ayla's granddaughter, Thona's daughter, Weech  
------Đaliđora (13) – 3/16 clan, Đaila's daughter, Weech  
------Đaligonđ (10) - 3/16 clan, Đaila's son, Weez-Ur  
------Đanđalara (7) - 3/16 clan, Đaila's daughter, Weech  
------Đanađ (4) - 3/16 clan, Đaila's son, Weez-Ur  
------Đana (1) - 3/16 clan, Đaila's daughter, Weech

Črebulan (33) – 1/8 clan, Luna's great-grandson, Ayla's great-grandson, Ruža's great-grandson, Iga's great-grandson, Weez-Ur  
---Žarananđa (30) – Other, Želže's grandaughter, Luna's great-granddaughter, Ayla's grandaughter, Krstulović's great-grandaughter, Weech  
------Žrebulan (12) – 1/16 clan, Žarananđa's son, Weez-Ur  
------Čarananđa (9) - 1/16 clan, Žarananđa's daughter, Weech  
------Čunaylađ (6) – 1/16 clan, Žarananđa's son, Weez-Ur  
------Žaylađana (3) - 1/16 clan, Žarananđa's daughter, Weech  
------Čređ (0) – 1/16 clan, Žarananđa's son, Weez-Ur

Brunđal (20) – 1/16 Clan, Đihovilo's grandson, Luna's great-grandson, Đalđa's grandson, Weez-Ur  
---Onanđa (18) ¼ Clan, Đeča's great-grandaughter, Ayla's Grandaughter, Weech  
------Bronađ (3) - 5/16 Clan, Onanđa's son, Weez-Ur  
------Onđala (0) - 5/16 Clan, Onanđa's daughter, Weech

Ranečanž (15) – 1/8 Clan, Ođa's great-grandson, Luna's great, great-grandson, Weez-Ur  
------Ođađača (14) – Other, Ayla's great, great-grand daughter, Zara's great grand-daughter, Weech


	22. Chapter 55: Darius’ Dilemma

Clanluna

Chapter 55: Darius' Dilemma

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

As Darius looked out on the battlefield, he wondered which of the gods he had he had offended! The Persian Army had clear numerical superiority! Unfortunately . . .

. . . . Alexander's Army had quality that made up for its' lack of quantity.

First of all were his war-bears. The idea that only Wiz-Urs could ride War-bears made a sort of sense. But no one knew why certain other men could ride them . . . no one suspected that the men who could ride war-bears were all descended from the original Weez-Ur, Creb and all carried the magical gene that would someday, once again, result in a 'muggleborn' Wiz-Ur or Witch. All Darius knew is that Alexander's War Wiz-Urs and war-bear cavalry outnumbered his own 10 to 1. Alexander had other advantages too. Like those virginal unicorn-riding War Witches and the Centaur cavalry.

Even Alexander himself rode a war-bear! And 30,000 years of selective breeding had made them the size of Elephants.

Darius, had to be content with a Snorkack-drawn chariot!

Which of the gods had cursed him, wondered Darius?


	23. Chapter 57: origin of the statue of secr

Clanluna

Chapter 57: origin of the statue of secrecy

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

It started with an argument between two brothers over a unicorn . . . .

. . . It turned into a massive war between the centaur clans that affected their neighbors and_ their_ neighbors.

But the 5th century Roman, Persian, and Chinese Empires didn't know about the centaur war. They only knew about the waves of barbarians that spilled over their frontiers. The other empires were weakened, but West Roman Empire did not survive.

The feudal period that followed was dominated by wizards and war-bear riding knights in increasingly heavy, increasingly complex armor. Being able to ride a war bear became a mark of nobility . . . one that couldn't be faked. Though, often, knights would be accompanied by commoner cavalry mounted on Snorkacks. Some breeds of Snorkack were a big as horses.

Horses had been domesticated too, but were not as popular as Riding Snorkacks, except amongst the upper-lower class. Riding a horse was considered one step above riding an ox-cart. But horses grew in popularity as a draft animal after the invention of the steel plow and the horse-collar that allowed the tough sod of Northern Europe to be farmed.

Cows had been domesticated too, but were not as popular as Milch Snorkacks because the flavor of cow's milk was not as good. Cows only grew into large numbers in the 20th century, with the advent of factory farming and the Meatrix.

There were specially breeds of Snorkacks for wool too. But since they could only produce iridescent purple, green or orange wool, other colors, like white, black or brown, had to come from other animals like Sheep, mohair goats, angora rabbits and alpacas.

1492 turned out to be a critical year in history. After, King Ferdinand of Argon and Queen Isabella of Castile pushed the Moors out of Iberia and declared a combined Kingdom of Spain, they turned the inquisition on their Muslim, Jewish and Magical Subjects. As a result, The Queen's Court Wizard went into hiding and sent and owl to every Witch and Wizard in Spain declaring himself King of Magical Spain and institution of a Statute of Secrecy, separating the Magical world from the Muggle world.

Other European Kingdoms soon followed Spain in instituting their own Statutes of Secrecy. And as the muggle Nations of Europe set out to colonize the rest of the world, the separation of the magical and muggle spread throughout the world.

As part of this separation, muggle history was re-written to remove magical references. In the new version of history, the Mongols and Huns were not enormous Centaur herds, but instead, were renamed after muggle tribes in central Asia.

The 15th Century was also when gunpowder began to effective as a weapon. As a result, massed formations of commoners wielding pikes and arquebuses replaced knights. This caused war-bears to fall out of use and become a curiosity. So when the Americas were colonized, the conquistadores rode Snorkacks, not war-bears. And it was Snorkacks that were adopted as steeds by the plains Indian tribes. It wasn't until Buffalo Bill Cody took his Wild West show on tour in Europe that many of the Indian Leaders got a chance to discover that they could ride war-bears.


	24. Chapter 58: the Harry Potter books

Clanluna

Chapter 58: the Harry Potter books

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"First year boys, this way!" called out a red-head prefect that resembled Harry's friend, Ron. Harry learned that it was Ron's older brother, Percy as he showed them how to navigate the moving stairs and taught them the password to the Gryfindor Tower. After passing through the common room Percy Weasley led then into a darkened room with a circle of cushions for them to sit on. In the center of the circle was a war-bear skull. Percy waved for them to sit and began passing out potion flasks.

"This ritual were about to perform goes back to the ancientest of times, before Merlin, back to the time of the very first Wizard," began Percy. "One of my duties, as Prefect, is to lead you in this ceremony and guide you back through the memories. While we are performing this ritual, the 6th year Prefect is perform the same ritual for the second through fifth Year boy and the 7th Year Prefect is leading the 6th and 7th Year boys. This potion is a more refined version of the one that men would drink for this ritual in the old days. There is a different potion used by the 7th year boys that was in old times used only by the Holiest of Wizards, called mog-urs. Drink your potions . . . Tonight you truly learn what it means to be a wizard."

Immediately after drinking the potion, Harry felt himself having vivid memories of his childhood. Then, he began remembering the life of his father! As his mind slipped further back through the generations he felt Percy's mind guiding him as Harry's memories were the same as Ron and his brother. Neville's memories soon joined them followed shortly thereafter by Seamus'. They'd gone back into the Stone Age before Dean shared memories with them. But Percy kept guiding them back . . . . further and further until they reached the first Wizard, Creb The Mog-Ur. They could feel him looking directly into their minds from 300 centuries in the past. They also felt the mind of Ayla, the first Witch, and watched as he directed her to pull the second Witch from a time that was in their own future. . . .

When the ceremony ended, it was morning. So Ron talked Harry into heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. But Harry wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted them. The tables had been pushed out of the way to the sides of the hall and all the female students, along with the female professors, were lying in a heap in the center of the Hall, naked.

"Bloody Hell! It's true!" exclaimed Ron. "Thought Fred and George were just having me on!"

Harry stepping closer to the pile of sleeping naked girls and spotted a familiar face, the girl who had shared a compartment with them on the train.

"Hermione?" asked Harry and he nudge the sleeping naked girl.

"Mmm, hi Harry," said Hermione sleepily as she opened her eyes. "Eeep!"

Hermione blushed a beet red as she jumped to her feet and streaked from the hall. Some of the other girls reacted similarly, especially the younger and muggle-born ones. But many of the older girls, especially the pure-bloods were a lot more casual about their nudity. Some of the Slytherin girls even tried eating their breakfast partially or completely unclad . . . until Professor Snape walked by the Slytherin table and reminded them to summon their clothes and put them back on.

Still Harry wondered. . . . what had the girls been doing last night while he was viewing the memories?

When Harry turned around in the Owlery, he hadn't expected to find Cho Chang there! He had been trying to get her alone to ask her to the Yule Ball for weeks. But then, seeing her there in front of him befuddled his mind. His hands had, seemingly of their own volition, moving to give her _the Signal_ he'd seen in the old memories before he'd even realized what he was doing. When it DID dawn on him what he'd done, Harry was mortified! He turned beet red with embarrassment when he saw in her eyes that she DID know what _the Signal_ meant! But then, the shocked expression on her face turned into a mischievous grin as she hiked up her robes, dropped her knickers to the ankles and leaned over the wall presenting herself to him.

Cho was the Ravenclaw Seeker and had no fear of heights. So she was thrilled by the view leaning out from the Owlery tower and Harry _Relieved his Needs_ in her. She experiencing another thrill as she realized that she had gotten to take the boy-who-lived's virginity 6 months before he was supposed to get his wizard training. She was too young to be his Witch-woman anyway.

Once they were finished Sharing Pleasures, Cho restored her clothing and turned to Harry.

"I enjoyed Sharing Pleasures with you," said Cho. "But that wasn't what you _REALLY _wanted to ask me was it?"

"Huh? Oh! No! I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball," confessed Harry.

"I wished you had asked me earlier," replied Cho. "I already told Cedric I would go with him."

"I know you," said the strange girl in the compartment. "You're Hermione Granger, the girl I wrote the message to."

"What message?" asked Hermione.

"This one," said Luna, turning her open copy of the Quibbler around so Hermione could see a picture of the world's oldest man-made structure, the Ukraine Obelisk. Accompanying the picture was a headline that shouted. **UKRAINE OBELISK DECODED! IT'S A MESSAGE FROM MY DAUGHTER! **By Xenophilius Lovegood

"It says here that it's a message I sent to you," explained Luna.

"That's impossible!" protested Hermione. "No one can read that language! It's pre-Nostratic!"

(The change in the timeline had made the original English Language very different from the new version)

In their enthusiasm about winning the Quiddich cup, Harry found himself hugging Ginny. He looked over her shoulder and caught Ron's eye, seeking permission.

"_If you must," _signed Ron.

Harry leaned away from Ginny for a moment and gazed into her eyes for a second before pulling her into a kiss. When they parted, she pulled him into another hug.

"Give me the Signal," whispered Ginny, in Harry's ear.

"Here? In front of everybody?" whispered back Harry.

"Yes, I want everyone to know I'm your witch!" replied Ginny, before stepping several paces back and look expectantly at him.

When Harry gave her _the Signal_, Ginny's smile was radiant as she pulled her robes over her head to reveal that she hadn't been wearing any underwear! She knelt and presented as Harry had seen the Clan women do in the old memories.

After defeating the Dark Lord, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to take their final year of education along with their N.E.W.T.s with their friends Luna and Ginny. The Train had arrived in London and they were preparing to go through the barrier to Kings Cross Station when a hand reached out of the barrier. As Harry saw Luna reach for the hand, he realized that he'd seen this somewhere before . . . in the memories. . . .

Hermione had just enough time the yell out: "Harry! No!" before Harry grabbed Luna and they and all their possessions had been sucked into the portal.

As soon as they vanished, a temporal wave emanated from the portal and swept across the world changing the timeline in its' wake. In the new timeline, no one even suspected that the world had ever been any different. Luna's and Harry's friends never saw them again. But shortly thereafter, an ancient stone monument was discovered in the Ukraine that Luna had left for their friends so they would know about the life they had led.


End file.
